Secrets to be told sooner or later
by Hateful Loving
Summary: When Bella goes to ForksHigh,thefootball captain starts 2fall for her,evry1 knows what a captain means,School player.What happens when her past comes to haunt her.She runs but shes really running from her feelings.She just doesnt know.New summary,re-edit
1. Preview of story!

**So this is a new story I'm going to start and hopefully it will turn out good like my other one California Sunshine! Anyways so if you guys like this sneak preview of the story please tell me if you want more.**

**Preview:**

**As soon as I boarded this stupid small plane, I fell asleep. I dreamed the dream I have been dreaming for the last year since my best friend Adam moved away. **

_**Dream**_

**I was sitting on the couch in my old living room with Adam on the floor by my feet. My mother and Phil were gone to one of his games and wouldn't be home that night. So they agreed to let Adam stay the night with me at the house. We were watching my favourite movie Stomp the yard(sorry love this movie) It's a really good movie, every time Adam comes over we always have to watch this before we watch any other movie. He doesn't seem to mind much to it though so that's good. Then all of a sudden the heat went off in my house, the stupid thing broke down in the night time and this night was the coldest night ever. I thought I was going to scream because I was already starting to freeze and it was only an hour later. I started shivering and Adam noticed this and started to laugh at me.**

"**Why are you laughing at me? I'm practically freezing to death and you're laughing at me."**

"**I'm… so...sorry Bella but it's too hard not to laugh. You look so funny just sitting there wrapped in a thick blanket and you're still shaking." I started to give him my death glare and of course that cut his laughter short.**

"**Aww Bella, its okay ill come sit up there and keep you warm, will that be better?" I didn't answer him because I knew it would give me away. At the time I had a small tiny crush on Adam but it never made anything awkward with us because I never let him know or let it get between us. He came and sat beside me and put his arm around me. I snuggled closer to him, and put the blanket around us both. I slowly drifted off to sleep a few minutes later. The next morning I woke up lying on the couch with two arms around me. I turned in the arms only to see Adam behind me sleeping. I started to laugh at how we ended up like this on the couch. I tried to get up but his arms just tightened around me and pulled me closer to him. I started to poke his cheeks to get him to wake up. He woke up quickly and when he saw that I was in his arms, he quickly let go and looked down like from being embarrassed.**

"**Come on Adam let's go make some yummy waffles."**

"**Umm how about you make the waffles and ill get the whip cream?"**

"**Fine, it's not like I'm going to get a better offer." We spent the rest of the day together and decided to get together again tomorrow to go the beach.**

**I woke up the next day to my phone ringing. I quickly answered it only to find out the worst thing possible.**

"**Bella, I have to tell you something and it's not too good."**

"**Adam what's going on? What happened?"**

"**Bella I'm moving away. I know it sounds bad but really its not, we can still talk and over the breaks ill come visit you." I couldn't believe it he was moving away. My only friend here was moving away and leaving me behind. This cant is happening it's all a lie. He's just lying to me, but why would he lie? Adam never lies to me unless it's a surprise or something like that. No, it can't be true an I won't let it be.**

"**Bella?... Bella please answer me."**

"**What do you want me to say Adam. You're my only friend and you know that. And now your moving away, what am I suppose to do without you? I can't survive in the school with out you, everyone hates me there my life will be hell and you know it. Don't leave please I'll do anything just please don't leave me alone here." As I finished what I was saying, I realized I was on the floor crying so hard it hurt to breath.**

"**Bella please don't think like that. I would stay if I could but I can't, I want to stay but I can't. My parents are making me move with them, but I promise every break and every spare minute I have I'll call you everyday. Please just understand, please?"**

"**Adam I'm going to miss you so much I wish you wouldn't have to leave. When are you leaving?"**

"**That's the problem, when I came home last night the whole house was already packed and everything, I fought with my parents the whole night…"**

"**Adam just say it! How much longer till you leave?"**

"**Well Bella I'm actually leaving now, I called to say my final goodbye to you and to tell you that I will miss you like no tomorrow and that I will always love you. Please just remember that for me, please."**

"**Adam, you cant go now, you can't just leave. Adam I will always miss you no matter what and I will always love you too. Don't forget about me when you're gone. But please just don't go, try to stay, keep trying your hardest…"**

"**Bella I have to go now, I'm so sorry, please just remember everything I said to you. I love you Bella, goodbye."**

"**NO Adam please don't, **_**please**_**." The last part came out in a whisper but after I said it the call ended. He's gone, he really is leaving me. How could he just leave, why did he do this, he knows I need him here with me. I just sat there on my bedroom floor crying nonstop for hours to come…**

**It's been months since Adam has left and the first day back to school after he left was hell. Everyone bugged me to no end because they knew Adam wasn't there to stand up for me anymore. The phone calls and emails were non stop when he first moved. But as the time grew, the less he called and sent e-mails. But now he didn't even do either, it was like everything that happened between us was just a dream none of it ever really happened…**

**So what do you guys think of it? Is it worth to continue or no? Tell me what you think please!**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	2. Actuall chap 1! RE EDITED

**A.N. WOW that first page was actually just a preview I hope you all know that. So you actually might be reading the same part somewhere below. I got so many reviews and it was just a preview that makes me so happy! :D Anyways here's the actual 1****st**** chapie for you guys! ENJOY!!**

**_A.N. This chapter has now been re-edited! So please read it again and from this chapter on I will be re-editing my chapters and there may be some different stuff in them. Thanks!_**

I woke up from my dream; it's been the same dream haunting my mind for the last year. I quickly got up and ran to the shower, turned the water on cold and jumped into the freezing water. I've been doing the same thing every morning when I wake up so I can just forget what recently played in my mind.

Today I'm finally getting my wish and moving out of this dumb place. Ever since Adam left, my life sucked. Everyone hates me at the school there practically no point of even going anymore. Mom sensed my depression the last few months and is finally letting me go stay with my dad. Seriously how long does it take her to realize her daughter isn't happy anymore? Anyways I'm so excited to leave this place and everyone here behind me, to get a fresh new start, at a new school where no one knows me there. It might be Forks, capital Rainy city but its better than staying here and my life getting ruined more and more each and everyday. After my cold shower I went and finished packing the last few items I will need. When I was done that, I loaded everything from my room into my mom's car. As we drove away I watched everything I was leaving behind with a smile on my face. We arrived at the airport and I didn't say much to my mom because there was nothing really to say to her. What was I going to say "I Love you mom but I am so happy to finally get away." She would get so mad if I ever said that so instead I stuck with a simple I love, call you, bye. As soon as I boarded this stupid small plane, I let my mind wander away. As usual it went to Adam. We were friends since like ever. Of course we slowly drifted apart in elemnetry but that doesn't mean we weren't friends. We just had other interests, me with my dancing and him with his…whatever he did. But in highschool we became the best of friends again so why couldn't anything stay like that. I asked myself again why did he move and stop keeping in touch but like all the other times I never had an answer. I slowly drifted to sleep thinking about all the events which occurred in the last year or so. And of course, I dreamed the dream I have been dreaming for the last year since my best friend Adam moved away.

_Dream_

I was sitting on the couch in my old living room with Adam on the floor by my feet. My mother and Phil were gone to one of his games and wouldn't be home that night. So they agreed to let Adam stay the night with me at the house. We were watching my favourite movie Stomp the yard **(sorry love this movie)** It's a really good movie; every time Adam comes over we always have to watch this before we watch any other movie. He doesn't seem to mind much too much so that's good. Then all of a sudden the heat went off in my house, the stupid thing broke down in the night time and this night was the coldest night ever. I thought I was going to scream because I was already starting to freeze and it was only an hour later. I started shivering and Adam noticed this and started to laugh at me.

"Why are you laughing at me? I'm practically freezing to death and you're laughing at me."

"I'm… so...sorry Bella but it's too hard not to laugh. You look so funny just sitting there wrapped in a thick blanket and you're still shaking." I started to give him my death glare and of course that cut his laughter short.

"Aww Bella, it's okay ill come sit up there and keep you warm, will that be better?" I didn't answer him because I knew it would give me away. At the time I had a small tiny crush on Adam but it never made anything awkward with us because I never let him know or let it get between us. He came and sat beside me and put his arm around me. I snuggled closer to him, and put the blanket around us both. I slowly drifted off to sleep a few minutes later. The next morning I woke up lying on the couch with two arms around me. I turned in the arms only to see Adam behind me sleeping. I started to laugh at how we ended up like this on the couch. I tried to get up but his arms just tightened around me and pulled me closer to him. I started to poke his cheeks to get him to wake up. He woke up quickly and when he saw that I was in his arms, he quickly let go and looked down like from being embarrassed.

"Come on Adam let's go make some yummy waffles."

"Umm how about you make the waffles and ill get the whip cream?"

"Fine, it's not like I'm going to get a better offer." We spent the rest of the day together and decided to get together again tomorrow to go the beach.

I woke up the next day to my phone ringing. I quickly answered it only to find out the worst thing possible.

"Bella, I have to tell you something and it's not too good."

"Adam what's going on? What happened?"

"Bella I'm moving away. I know it sounds bad but really its not, we can still talk and over the breaks ill come visit you." I couldn't believe it he was moving away. My only friend here was moving away and leaving me behind. This cant is happening it's all a lie. He's just lying to me, but why would he lie? Adam never lies to me unless it's a surprise or something like that. No, it can't be true and I won't let it be.

"Bella? Bella please answer me."

"What do you want me to say Adam. You're my only friend and you know that. And now your moving away, what am I suppose to do without you? I can't survive in the school with out you, everyone hates me there. My life will be hell and you know it. Don't leave please I'll do anything just please don't leave me alone here." As I finished what I was saying, I realized I was on the floor crying so hard it hurt to even breath.

"Bella please don't think like that. I would stay if I could but I can't, I want to stay but I can't. My parents are making me move with them, but I promise every break and every spare minute I have I'll call you everyday. Please just understand, please?"

"Adam I'm going to miss you so much I wish you wouldn't have to leave. When are you leaving?"

"That's the problem, when I came home last night the whole house was already packed and everything, I fought with my parents the whole night…"

"Adam just say it! How much longer till you leave?"

"Well Bella I'm actually leaving now, I called to say my final goodbye to you and to tell you that I will miss you like no tomorrow. I will always love you. Please just remember that for me, please."

"Adam, you can't go now, you can't just leave. Adam I will always miss you no matter what and I will always love you too. Don't forget about me when you're gone. But please just don't go, try to stay, keep trying your hardest…"

"Bella I have to go now, I'm so sorry, please just remember everything I said to you. I love you Bella, goodbye."

"NO Adam please don't, _please_." The last part came out in a whisper but after I said it the call ended. He's gone, he really is leaving me. How could he just leave, why did he do this, he knows I need him here with me. I just sat there on my bedroom floor crying nonstop for hours to come…

It's been months since Adam has left and the first day back to school after he left was hell. Everyone bugged me to no end because they knew Adam wasn't there to stand up for me anymore. The phone calls and emails were non stop when he first moved. But as the time grew, the less he called and sent e-mails. But now he didn't even do that either, it was like everything that happened between us was just a dream, none of it ever really happened…

_End of dream_

I woke up, moments before the plane was going to land. I was so excited to get off this and see my dad waiting there for me. But when I got off the plane, I didn't see him anywhere but I did see a really nice car, a sexy Scoot RX-7B, it was a candy apple red one too. On the front windshield had a card with my name on it, I quickly opened it and the keys to the car fell in my hand while I read the note.

_Bella, I'm very sorry I wasn't able to come get you my self but I must work long hours here at the office. Please do not be mad at me for this. I hope the car makes it up to. And please don't go speeding, I don't want to have to pull you over myself and give you a ticket. That would be quiet funny but please don't._

_Love, Charlie _

This is why I love my dad so much; he is so much cooler than any parent out there. He got me a Scoot RX-7B in candy apple red, can you get any better than that. I quickly put my stuff in the truck, hopped in and sped off towards my future home. It took half the time to get home because I was using the new speed of my car to my advantage. When I got the little house I parked my car in the garage and then headed into the house to start unpacking. Charlie said he already signed me up for school and I'll be starting tomorrow. After I put away all my clothes, and other stuff I headed downstairs to go make my self a nice little snack. After my snack I headed to the living room and just sat there watching TV till Charlie got home. As soon as he walked in the door I practically tackled him.

"Dad, it's been to long. I missed you!"

"Bells, look at you, you've grown so much since the last time I've seen you. When was that 3-4 years ago, if I recall correctly."

"Yah it has been that long hasn't. Yay, you brought pizza home for dinner. I'm starving."

"Good, I thought you would be." As we ate we talked about stuff that has been going on with each other and all.

"I'm going to head off to bed now, I have a big day tomorrow and I want to be well rested. Goodnight, love you." I headed upstairs, slipped my tank and shorts on and fell onto my bed. I fell asleep in no time but I still woke up from that same dream like always. When will this stupid dream stop happening?

I did my morning routine then headed downstairs for breakfast. Charlie must already be gone to work; the house was quiet except for my music from upstairs and me chewing. I quickly finished my food went back upstairs and decided what to wear. I decided I would wear my denim mini skirt with a candy apple red tank to go with my car and a black half jacket over the tank top. I pulled on my black suede ankle boots and then headed out to my baby. It purred to life with such ease I loved the sound of it. I made it to the school so quick it was practically funny. I parked my car and headed to the building marked "Office" A lady sat there staring at the computer screen but it seemed as she was going to fall asleep any second. I quietly cleared my throat to get het attention and it did.

"Hi my name is Isabella Swan and I'm new here. I was wondering if I could get my schedule for the day please."

"Um sure let me just get it." She went rustling through piles and piles of paper till she found my sheets.

"Here you go and hope you have a good day." She didn't seem to enthusiastic about any of this. Whatever, I made my way out of the office and realized the school was now filled pack with students. I noticed my car was the best car in the parking lot by a mile. That's at least good to know, I guess. I started off to my class when the whispering and staring already started. I started to walk quicker and turned the corner with out looking where I was going and smashed right into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, it was an accident. Sorry." I said this while I gathered my stuff off the floor, as did the other person but they weren't saying anything. Once I stood up I knew the reason why they were so quiet. It was because…..

**A.N. well Hope you guys liked the first chapie!! It wasn't the greatest to me but oh well anyways please review; it will make me happy to see those reviews. Anyways thanks again! :D**

**Love,  
Topaz**

**P.S. That's the first re-edited chapter that has been worked on. And I will now start working on more chapters which should be up soon. Ill make it updated with a edited version hopefully every day. Please review for the new chapter! Thanks!**


	3. Chapie 2!

**A.N. Well here is chapie 2! Sorry in advance if it's not what you expected but I was having trouble figuring out how to write it and all but anyways please read and review. ENJOY!!!!**

_Previously: _

_Once I stood up I knew the reason why they were so quiet. It was because……_

I can't believe it's him. How could he be here, oh no Im starting to cry I have to get away form here. When he saw my face he saw the tears slowly starting to spill over. I quickly ran back the way I came, but as I ran I heard him call to me.

"Bella wait don't go. Bella please let me explain everything." I reached the bathroom and slowly slid down the wall so I was on the floor. I heard him outside the door trying to talk to me.

"Bella please come out let me explain. Im sorry for everything, if you come out I can explain everything you want to know and then you can be mad at me all you want. Just let me explain myself to you first. Please Bella, _please._" He seemed sincere but I don't care anymore, he broke me heart. Wait he didn't break my heart he broke me. He left me there all alone, he said he will come visit every chance he gets, he would call and e-mail me. I should have known they were all lies from the start. What was I thinking, why did I even move here. Oh I know because I was trying to get away from the jerks back home because he left me there all alone. I was still crying and sitting on the cold hard bathroom floor when someone came in. Oh no please don't let it be him, I don't want to see him anymore. A small pixie like girl with short spiky black hair appeared before me.

"Hi I'm Alice, your Bella right?" I just nodded my head since I was in no state to talk to anyone. She sat down beside me on the floor and looked upset for some reason I couldn't even tell.

"Bella, Adam wanted me to come in here. He wanted me to tell you how sorry he is and that he wants you to let him explain himself to you. He also wanted me to tell you to meet him outside at lunch. Are you okay?"

"Alice, Im not okay and how could he even speak to me. I hate him for everything he's done to me." I just met her and yet I was able to vent to her about what Adam did to me. We skipped all our morning classes and just sat there on the bathroom floor. I told everything from the night I spent with Adam before he left all the way to my day coming here. She actually seemed to care about me and not like one those girls who just look for gossip to spread around.

"Oh Bella, Im sure he's sorry for everything he's done to you. Just let him explain himself to you before you do anything rash. Please?"

"Alice, I won't meet him today because I don't want to handle it today but I will talk to him tomorrow at lunch and if he doesn't like that then screw him. I don't care about him anymore."

"Oh Bella thank you so much he is going to be so happy your going to listen to him. I can't wait to tell him the news. And can we go to the cafeteria, Im starving and I want to go see Jasper. Will you sit with me today?"

"Of course, I would love to sit with you. Let me just fix my make up and while I do that you can tell me all about this Jasper guy."

"Okay well Jasper Hale is my boyfriend; he's tall, blonde…" Alice continued on explaining everything about him, and to me it seems like she loves him so much, just by the way she talks about him and everything. As we walked to the cafeteria, Alice sent a text to Adam explaining everything and to tell him to stay away from me for the day. When we walked in, the whole room fell silent and just stared at me. A lot of the guys were gawking at me while all their girls had the looks of envious or jealousy on their faces. I hate the attention, its worse here than getting made fun of all the time back at my old school. I quickly paid for my food and walked over to where Alice was sitting. With her at the table was, I assume, Jasper, a really big guy and this gorgeous blonde who looked like a model but much prettier. I quickly sat down in the seat Alice told me to.

"Bella this is the one and only Jasper I told you about. And that's Emmett and Rosalie sitting beside you."

"Hi everyone its so nice to meet you guys."

"Right back at you Bella." The guy Emmett said this as though he knew me for hours. We talked the whole time and lunch wasn't even half over yet. I felt like I've known them all my whole life already and they all were really accepting of me.

"Bella has anyone ever told you how pretty you are." When Rosalie said this I started to blush because one I don't think Im pretty at all just average plain Jane and two because it was just said randomly.

"Aww Bella don't be embarrassed. Rose is right you should totally go into modeling or something like that." Alice seemed so excited about this and I think I saw this gleam in her eyes telling me something evil was going to happen.

"Thanks guys I think."

"Shit, don't turn your heads now but Edward's coming over here and he's heading straight for you Bella. Just don't fall into his stupid game or joke. Whatever you want to call it." Jasper was warning me of some guy named Edward, but what did he mean don't fall for his game or joke?

"Jasper what do…" I was cut short by whoever this Edward guy is.

"Hi there, Im Edward and you must be Isabella Swan?" He said this with a smile, which I think was suppose to make me fall all over him.

"Yah that's me and don't call me Isabella I prefer Bella."

"Okay Bella I was wondering if you would want to come eat lunch with me and my friends over there."

"No thanks I would rather stay with people I know. You know what they say never trust a guy like you with anything." I heard everyone at my table gasp and I didn't understand until he spoke again.

"Okay whatever be like that, stay with them. I was only trying to be nice." And as he walked away I heard him call me a slut. What the hell this guy doesn't even know me and he was hitting on me. Who the hell does he think he is?

"Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Bella I can't believe you just did that. That's Edward Mason; he's the football captain and the most popular guy in school."

"So I don't care who he is, where does he get off calling me a slut like that." I was so mad and I knew they could tell, even though they haven't known me long. But they were all still so shocked about what just happened.

"Well, whatever I don't care as long as I stay away from him Im good. I want to be friends with you guys not him and those wannabes."

"Wow Bella you have a lot of rage for people like Edward, Im assuming it's because of what happened at your old school?"

"Ya it is, just because their the most popular people in the school it makes them think they can control everyone in the school to do whatever they want. I hate people like that; I can't stand them for even a minute."

"Ok Bella calm down you don't have to worry about him doing anything to you because if he messes with you then he'll have to mess with me too." I've known Emmett for barely anytime and he's already protective of me. I really think this year will be better than my others; I have already 4 good friends. We talked for the rest of lunch about people at the school. They explained to me about Edward and how he's the player at the school. Apparently he's slept with mostly every girl at the school except Alice and Rosalie. That guy is such a jerk. The bell finally rang signalling lunch was over. I had biology now, one of my fav subjects. I waved bye to everyone and then headed to the biology room. When I got there I talked to the teacher and he told me to sit at the desk over by the window. I went and sat and just started to doodle all over my binder when I heard someone sit in the chair next to mine. I looked up to see who it was and was no other than Edward Mason. Just when I thought this class would be good, it turns out it wont.

"Bella I don't think we got off to such a good start. Can we start over please?"

"Sorry I don't start over with anyone. Once I get the first impression it doesn't change and you can call me a slut, bitch, whore whatever but that doesn't change anything."

"You heard me earlier?"

"Of course I did, Im not dumb so just leave me alone and get a life." He was so shocked to how I was treating him he probably wasn't use to it. I didn't realize but other students were already sitting in their seats and class was just starting. As I was listening to this boring lesson a piece of folded paper landed in front of me.

_Bella, I just want to say Im sorry about earlier and calling you that. I was just really upset that you spoke to me like that and all. Please forgive me by letting me taking you out to dinner tonight to show you the real me._

He is so pathetic it's actually really funny. I quickly scribbled back on the sheet and past it to him.

_Edward, two things I have to say to you. One I don't give a shit if you were upset about how I spoke to you, you still called me it. And two I will never go out to dinner with you so why are you even trying._

_Okay I understand reason one but why wont you give me a chance, please Im asking you to give me one chance and if I screw it up then it's my fault and I'll leave you alone. Please just this one chance_

_Fine just this once but if you do anything I don't like I will leave you and not give you anymore chances ever. Got it? Good._

_Thanks for giving me a shot, I'll pick you up tonight at 6 and we can go to this little Italian restaurant I know of._

_Sure whatever just don't screw it up and remember this is your only chance._

Instead of writing back he just nodded his head with this stupid grin on his face. Finally class ended and I ran out of their before Edward could say anything to me. I had gym next but today I didn't have to play since I just moved here. Instead I just thought of how my day was going so far. Well I made some really nice friends, their really good to me. And Im also going on a date with Edward Mason, oh no what did I agree to. Damn, Im going to Alice's after school what do I say to her? I know ill just tell her the truth about everything. Gym finished and I quickly walked to the parking lot hoping to avoid any signs of Edward. Alice said she would drive me and Rose to her house and we could leave our cars here for tomorrow. She promised she'll pick us up tomorrow morning for school so we had nothing to worry about. We got into her car and started towards her house. I decided to bring up the situation now.

"Alice, Rose I need to tell you guys something and it might not be to good."

"Okay Bella, tell us, it can't be too bad."

"Okay whatever you say. So today in biology I have to sit beside Edward and he sent me a note saying how he was sorry about earlier but I didn't buy it and wrote back to him saying why should I forgive you after you called me a slut. So we got into a mini fight and then he ended it with a sorry again and said he'll make it up to me by taking me to dinner. I started to say no but then he wouldn't stop buggin so I gave in and told him he has one chance and if he's screws it up to bad for him because Im not ever going to give him another shot. So now he's picking me up tonight at 6 to go to dinner at some Italian restaurant. I need your help I have no idea what to do or what to wear." They both stared at me like I did something horribly wrong but then they got this horrible glint in their eyes that I didn't like one bit.

"Wow Bella, you're going out with him after one day of knowing him. That's quick…"

"Bella we have to make him want you, we have to make him suffer. He has to know what it feels like to get his heart broken and I think you're the girl for the job."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Okay Bella, were going to dress you up, do the make up, hair and everything else. When were done with you he wont be able to stay away from you. Are you up for this challenge?"

"Ya Im up for it, he needs to know how I do things." We all started to laugh because we knew this was going to be good. We reached Alice's house and went immediately to her room to get me ready. They chose this gorgeous dress for me to wear. It's a shimmery kind of metallic gold mini-dress. It about mid thigh. It's a halter style with a big kind of pedant thing in the front where the strings and the dress meet. The dress is kind of like a layer style. Lets just say it was gorgeous and their letting me keep it too and they also have me a pair of soft gold peep toe heels to wear and to keep. How much money do they have that they could just give me some designer clothing and act like it's a piece of chocolate. **(Dress Bella wears: ** **Shoes ****Bella wears but in a soft gold colour: http://dandybeauty.files. I showered quickly in Alice's bathroom while they set up all the hair products and make up for me. As soon as I got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom I was attacked by both of them. They did my make up, hair, nails and anything else you could think of. It was 5:30 already by the time they finished me off. They finally let me look in the mirror to see their creation and let me just say I cant believe what Im seeing right now.**

"Is that really me? Cause if it is I have to say I look really hot right now."

"Of course its you Bella who else would it be? A ghost or something like that."

"Thank you guys so much for everything and when I say everything I mean everything. You guys did such an amazingly good job; I can't wait to see his reaction to me. Oh shoot I should get going now, thanks again. Oh right Alice can you drive me to my house I just remembered I don't have my car with me."

"Yah sure Bella, oh and by the way we will be at the same restaurant as you spying on you with our very own dates. Jasper and Emmett heard about our plan and are also excited to be in it so they planned tonight out."

"Yay I will have some help if I need it. So if I get up to go to the bathroom that's also your cue to come to okay?"

"Yes got it, just remember get him to fall for you." We were already at my house and I had 5 minutes till Edward was coming.

"Okay got it. See you guys later at the restaurant and thanks again for everything. Bye." I hopped out of the car and ran to my house so the rain wouldn't mess up my hair or anything. I waited in the living room just watching TV till I heard someone knock on the door. I wonder who that could be. Let me guess is it Charlie, no he would just come in with his keys oh I know it's Edward. Note the heavy sarcasm in that I opened the door to find Edward standing on my porch with his mouth hanging open and seeing me. This is going to be easier than I thought. I so have him caught.

"Edward will you shut your damn mouth already and stop looking at me like that or else I won't come with you tonight." When I threatened him with that he quickly came back to reality and looking quite embarrassed.

"Sorry Bella, it's just that you look so beautiful tonight that I couldn't stop myself from staring at you."

"Yah yah whatever lets just get going already." We walked to his car and I quickly settled in as he started to drive away. It was silent practically the whole drive and it wasn't a good silence either, it was pretty awkward. But near the end of the ride, we started to talk about our lives and all. We pulled up to this cute little Italian bistro. It was called La Bella Italiana. What a coincidence in the name. We got a seat in the back of the restaurant where no one else sat near or around us. There was a table with a candle in the middle and a small bouquet of roses on the table I assume are meant for me.

"Wow did you reserve the whole resturant out just for us for tonight?"

"Well Bella I want to show you that Im not the guy you got that first impression of. I want to show you the real me."

**A.N. well there it is Chapie 2 in all its glory. I know this one isn't too good but I didn't know how to explain any of it and all. You should check out the links for the shoes and dress because I really can't explain for beans. Anyways hope you guys like this chapter more than I do at least. Well please review it will make me very happy!**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	4. chapie 3!

**A.N. Well here is chapie 3! I hope you guys enjoy this and sorry for the long update but I didn't have anytime to write a chapter so hopefully this will make you guys happy till the weekend. Or maybe sooner I hope. Anyways any pics for Bella's outfits in this story can be found on my profile page so if you want to know what they look like please check it out. Anyway here's the chapter, please reviews thanks: P**

I'm on a date with Edward Mason, how the hell did this ever happen? What was I thinking when I told him yes. Well one I wanted him to leave me alone but then again I still could have said no and found another way to get him to leave me alone. Well I can't change my mind now, I am on the date with him so there's not getting out of it now. Great! At least my friends are close by encase I need their help with anything or if I want to get out at anytime. But I doubt they would let get out, they want to show Edward what its like to get your heart broken and I just so happen to be the person to break his heart. How did this happen to me, why did this happen?

"Bella?.. Bella... are you there?"

"Oh yah sorry I was just thinking about a few things that's all."

"Oh okay, I was wondering what would you like to have for dinner."

"Oh well um..." I picked the first thing I saw on the menu. "I'll get the chicken parmesan to have with water please."

"Okay no problem Bella, and Ill have the..." He was telling the waitress what he would like to have but I just dazed out after he said "Ill have the..." I'm so bored right now, and the date hasn't even started yet.

"So Edward, what would you like to talk about?"

"Well Bella, why don't you tell me a little more about yourself."

"Uh sure, well I'm 17, had a great life at my old school and now it's all gone. But I do have a nice car in return but it doesn't make up for any of it though."

"Oh well, what was your old school like?"

"Let's just say it was way better than Forks. But I guess I got to get use to Forks its not like I can leave this place." He started to laugh at what I said, why would he be laughing.

"Oh well Bella, maybe we can hang out more often than it won't be so boring all the time. What do you say to that?"

"Well, sure, maybe, I don't know. It all matters what happens those days of my life." I wasn't giving him much to work with and he was struggling to find something to talk about from what I said. I can tell.

"Umm Edward ill be right back I just need to use the restroom quickly."

"Ok ill be waiting till you get back." He gave me this smile that I think was suppose to make me fall for him. It was gorgeous but not that gorgeous, this guy has a huge ego. Alice and Rose saw me as I walked to the bathroom and followed behind me. We got to the restroom and I went off on them.

"Rose, Alice I can't do this, what the hell am I even doing here. I don't want to even be here, the dates so boring. I feel like I'm going to die, I'm so bored. There's nothing to talk about."

"Bella calm down don't worry. Just be yourself with him and don't worry about anything. Just do what you normally do."

"Guys I cant do that, every date I went on wasn't with one of those egotistical jerks they call "cool". I can't act myself around him or I would be a total jerk just like all those other girls."

"Okay that does make sense, you do hate them a lot and if you do act yourself that would ruin everything. Okay I got an idea, just act like one of those girls from the movies. Those popular, think their so hot, "it" girls. You do know what I'm talking about right?"

"Yah I do but will that work or will he see through it?"

"Only one way to find out right. So go out there and start your acting already."

"Okay ill try to do my best. See you guys later." I quickly left the restroom and headed back to Edward. Apparently the food already arrived at the table and the waitress was sitting in my chair flirting with Edward. I know this isn't suppose to be a real date to me but like seriously what does he think he's doing flirting with her. He is on a date with me not her. I'm done and I have the perfect way for him to chase me. But I am going to have to talk to Adam tomorrow. It will be perfect, I have to tell Alice and Rose about it but first I have to deal with Edward. He didn't hear or see me approach so when I got to the table I cleared my throat and he looked up at me. Why is he looking all innocent I saw him flirting with this girl what does he think I am an idiot.

"Well Edward I see you found yourself another date so I hope you have fun tonight and I guess Ill see you tomorrow. Oh wait I don't want to ever see you again so why would I want to see you at school."

"Bella please listen, it's not what it..." I cut him off by taking his drink and pouring it over his head. He was dripping wet, his clothes and hair were soaked it's was so hard not to laugh right now. But I did hear Emmett's loud laughter in the background when I did that. I bent down so I was whispering in his ear.

"Well Edward hope you have a fun time with your date, don't worry about your clothes they'll dry sooner or later. Right? Oh and by the way I never want to see you ever again." I quickly walked to my friends before he could recover and come after me. When I reached them, they were all laughing so hard their faces were so red from not breathing. Was I seriously that funny? I looked back to Edward and saw what he looked like from far away and I couldn't help myself from laughing at what I did. But then I heard him start to curse and took that as my cue to leave.

"Guys if we don't leave now, I'm going to be killed so let's get a move on now. Please."

"Okay... Bella… lets go quickly now." They were still laughing as we ran out to Alice's car and drove away. When they were done laughing, they asked me what happened.

"Bella, why did you pour your drink over his head? I'm not saying you shouldn't have done it but seriously why did you?"

"Well when I got back he was sitting with the waitress flirting with her. And that got me pissed thinking he could go out with me tonight and actually be flirting on the side. So through my anger I found the perfect plan ever but I have to fix one thing in it before I can ever make it happen."

"What the plan going to be about Bella?" Emmett and his curiosity as usual but he can help me also with this.

"Jasper, Emmett did you say that no girl ever says no to Edward?"

"Umm yeah why Bella." They were seriously confused now.

"Well you guys know my friend Adam right?" They all nodded their heads so I continued.

"Well I'm going to hear what he has to say tomorrow and if I can forgive him for it I will. But I'm going to ask a favour from him." They all looked so excited and interested to what the plan was. This will be good.

"Well anyways you guys said no one ever says no to Edward but I did say no to him when I left him at the restaurant. So think because of that it will turn into a chase. He'll want to be persistent with me till I cave again and go out with him. And then you know the rest of his ways. Anyways but ill see if Adam will do the favour of be my pretend boyfriend to make Edward jealous. It will be the best revenge there is. What do you guys think about it?" They all were shocked, Alice, and Emmett had their mouths hanging open because they were that shocked at what I said.

"Bella that is genius, how did you come up with that?"

"I don't know it just sort of popped into my mind."

"Well tonight you are sleeping at my house so we can plan everything out if Adam says yes to your favour. Emmett, Jasper you guys can stay at my house till 11 the latest but Bella, Rose you two are defiantly staying over tonight we have to plan what you're going to wear everyday and everything now."

"Okay Alice, sounds good but I can't keep letting you guys give me clothes. It's not right at least let me pay for the stuff you are go to let me keep."

"Fine you can pay but only half the price or no deal and we'll just steal all your clothes and put the ones we want in. So you choose?"

"You wouldn't dare do that, would she Jasper?"

"Trust me she would, Alice is the little evil one but that why I love her so much. Well that and much more of course." Aww they are so cute together, they must be soul mates they just fit together so well. Same with Emmett and Rose. Their so lucky they already found the love of their life while I have no one anymore and never had anyone special. I mean I have dated but never anyone special like they have each other. We finally arrived at Alice's house and all headed up to her room. We decided to do clothes and stuff when the guys left so they wouldn't have to go through everything. We did all the fun stuff till the guys left and that just really left the girly stuff to do. We planned my whole outfit out for tomorrow and let me say I will be someone that Edward won't be able to resist.

**A.N. I hope that chapie wasn't too horrible for you guys! Anyways if you guys have any questions or ideas for this story please tell me, I would forever grateful if you do. Thanks again and hope you guys enjoyed this chapie. Until next time. (Hopefully not to long)**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	5. Chapie 4!

**A.N. well here is chapie 4! I hope you guys enjoy this chapie. It might not be too good so if its not please don't be mad. Thanks please review!**

I woke up that morning on the floor of Alice's room. We all slept in Alice's bed but I guess it wasn't big enough since I fell off the bed. I turned my head to the clock and realized that it was already 5:30, shit we were supposed to be at 5.

"Rose, Alice get up now, we already lost a half hour of time, we slept in to long. Get up lets go we have to get ready now. I'm taking a shower, you guys better be awake when I get out." I quickly ran to Alice's bathroom and took a shower the quickest I have ever taken one. When I got out Alice and Rose were screaming and complaining that they couldn't find their cell phones. Rose found her cell under the bed and then called Alice's. It was wedged in between the head board and her bed. How did it get there?

"Bella good you took a shower already. Go get the clothes on while me and Rose take our showers. And after you did that start doing your make up. Once were done our showers we'll come and do your hair for you."

"Okay thanks guys." Alice headed to her moms bathroom while Rose headed to Alice's. I stayed in Alice's room at her make up area, starting on my make up. I decided not to do anything to heavy but not nothing to light either, I do want to stand out and make Edward chase me. I was still doing my make up when Alice and Rose walked in already dressed and ready for school. They just had make up left to do now.

"Bella, you nearly done yet?"

"Umm I think so, do you guys think this is good enough?"

"WOW Bella you look amazing just let me touch one think up. Rose start on her hair and ill do this one little touch up."

"Okay Alice, just make sure we have enough time to do our make up to."

"Yah I know I know" Apparently Alice just wanted to fix up my eyeliner; she said she just put it a little darker than it was before. She then started to help Rose with my hair. Apparently they decided to put my hair half up half down, with loose curls framing my face. They finished around 6:15 and when they were done I looked so hot.

"Bella, you look so hot. Alice we did an amazing job on her hair, didn't we?"

"Yah Rose we did and Bella Edward will be chasing you today don't worry."

"Oh my god thank you guys so much, I look so good right now. I have to go early by the way because I said I would meet at Adam at 6:40. Is that okay?"

"Oh yah Bella, just go sit on the bed till were done our make up and then we can head out."

"Okay thanks guys." They quickly did their make up which only took 15 minutes. We left the house without a bite to eat but no one did mind so there was nothing to worry about. With Alice's crazy driving we made it to the school at 6:35, I have 5 minutes to spare. We all got out of the car and went to lean against the back of Alice's car. Damn I have to go get my books.

"I'll be right back I have to go get my books from my car."

"Okay." I quickly ran to my car while trying not to trip in these heels I was wearing. My car beeped from the sound of me unlocking it. I opened the door and reached in to the back of my car but while I was gathering my things I heard someone behind me.

"B...Bella?" I got my stuff quickly and closed the door to my car while locking it. It was Adam behind me and he was here to explain everything to me.

"Adam, care to explain what happened since you moved."

"Well Bella first of all I want to say how sorry I am for not talking to you or responding to your phone calls or e-mails. I really am sorry. See the thing is when I moved here I was still mad at my parents for everything. And then slowly I drifted from you because I figured I would never see you again so it would be better if I slowly drifted away from you. But I guess it wasn't better since it just made you life more miserable but I never thought you would be coming to Forks to go to school here. I know it's not a good reason for what I did but still please forgive me for everything I did. Will you please forgive me?"

"Adam I can't believe you would ever think that you are so stupid." I playfully slapped his arm but became serious again.

"Seriously though why would you think that?"

"I just thought you were better off without me Bella. I don't know what I was thinking anymore I really am sorry. Are you going to forgive me?"

"Oh Adam I could never stay mad at you, you know I love you and have missed you this whole time." I saw Edward getting out of his car and start to walk over to me and Adam. I quickly threw myself into Adam's arms; he was stiff at first but then wrapped his arms around me also.

"Adam I need a favour from you though."

"Okay what is it Bella, Ill do anything since I still feel horrible for what I did."

"Okay well Adam, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend is that okay with you?"

"Uh sure but can I ask why?"

"Well you know Edward is the player of the school and I went on a date with him last night and he was a total jerk. So I poured his drink on his head and ran out of there so quick it was really funny. I want to make Edward chase me and know that he can't have me. You know my feelings towards popular people."

"Oh well in that case Bella, I would love to help you out with this, I owe you and I have nothing to lose right."

"Right" We were whispering in each other's ears this whole time while still hugging. Edward finally made his way over to us. He was glaring at me but then I think he noticed my outfit and his glare turned into awe. I whispered a thank you to Adam and then left his grasp to look at Edward.

"Hello Edward, is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually Bella you can help me with a lot of different things." What a pig, he was staring at my chest instead of my face.

"Excuse me but I would rather you don't look at my girlfriend's chest." Thank god Adam got his attention, when Adam said that Edward looked up in disbelief.

"Did you say girlfriend?"

"Yah I did, is that a problem or something?"

"Uh no I just thought I heard you wrong earlier. Sorry about umm... I got to go to class… um bye." He started stuttering like an idiot and then quickly ran/walked to the school.

"Adam that was amazing thank you so much for helping me."

"Bella don't worry, a guy shouldn't being staring at your chest anyways, or even be staring at you like that. You should be respected not treating like an item. And by the way did I tell you how beautiful you look today?"

"No Adam you didn't but thank you very much for saying it now. How long will you pretend for me?"

"Um well Bella as long as you want me to I guess, I want to help you till you're happy."

"Aww thanks Adam; I really appreciate you doing this you know that right?"

"Yah I know Bella and again I'm really sorry about everything."

"Adam lets forget about it, it's in the past now okay?"

"Thanks Bella so much, I hope this will make me feel better at least a bit."

"So do I Adam so do I. We have to act like boyfriend and girlfriend now right?"

"Of course Bella if we don't, he will think we lied about it and you don't want that do you?"

"No I need him to believe this or else I don't know what will happen but I don't want to find out."

"Okay let me walk you to class girlfriend."

"Sure boyfriend." We started laughing because we never thought we would pretend something this big but I guess we are now. Adam and I talked the whole way to class just about what has been happening since the last time we've seen each other. We were laughing and just being ourselves like the old days. We reached my class, and we said our good byes and promised to meet up at lunch.

My morning classes went by in this quick blur; I don't even really remember what happened through the classes. Adam met me at my last class and we walked to lunch together. Apparently word got around that we were dating and as soon as we walked into the lunch room it fell silent and everyone turned to stare at us. I quickly went closer to Adam and grabbed his hand. I dragged him over to the lunch line to buy our food.

"Adam why was everyone staring at us like that?"

"Well Bella, everyone knew you went on a date with Edward Mason last night and now you're my girlfriend. No girl ever says no to Edward and he doesn't take no for an answer. So I assume everyone is just surprised that you did and that your "dating" me now."

"Oh well who wouldn't date you Adam?"

"I don't know but whatever lets just go sit."

"Okay. Is it okay if we sit with my friends?"

"Ya that's fine, let's just go before people start staring again." We paid for our lunch and headed over to where Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett were.

"Hey guys, do you know Adam? Or no?"

"Ya we know him, what's going on with the whole plan."

"Well Adam has agreed to help me and it is already set into action. This morning Edward was walking over when we were talking so I hugged Adam and asked him what he thought. So he said yes and when Edward came over I asked him if I could do anything for him and he said yah you can do a lot for me or whatever. And then he started staring at my chest till Adam spoke up and asked him why he was staring at his girlfriend's chest and that sure got Edward stuck. He ran off to his class it was so funny. Wasn't it Adam?"

"Ya it was hilarious he ran like someone was after him."

"WOW Bella that's such a good timing thing, you guys so fooled him."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you heard?"

**A.N. Well there it is! I hope you guys enjoyed it at least a bit! Lol anyways I did leave it on a cliffy so if you guys want an update I seriously recommend that you review right after you read this. Thanks again and please review: P**

**Love,**

**Topaz**

**P.S I will try my best to update before Christmas but if I cant, MERRY CHRISTMAS!! And I will try my very best to update before new years but I don't again HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! IT WILL BE 2008 YAYAYAYAYAY:D**


	6. Chapie 5!

**A.N. Well here is chapie 5 I'm so sorry its short but I'm promise later today sometime I will have my next chapter up and it will be all this in Edward's point of view instead. You all know you want it. Lol anyways here is your gift for Christmas! Anyways please reviews for this and thanks!**

_Haven't you heard?_

Oh no what haven't I heard, what happened?

"What do you mean haven't you heard?"

"Oh no, you seriously haven't heard?"

"No what haven't I heard?"

"Well apparently Edward told everyone he dumped you the night after you date because you were the most boring person ever. He said no one would ever date you except the, no offense Adam but this is what I heard. He said only Adam the stupid weird new student would ever like you. I can't believe you haven't heard about it."

"Are you kidding me, he didn't say that did he?"

"I don't want to lie and I don't want to be mean but he did that say, those were his exact words."

"I am going to kill him, where is he?" I then spotted him across the cafeteria and hastily got up from my chair and stomped my way to the stupid gay "popular" table. I reached it and when I did everyone looked up at me with disgust but Edward just looked curious over at me.

"Edward what the hell is your fricken problem with me?"

"Well babe I have nothing against you, who could your to hot to have a problem with." Now he was in for it.

"You want to know what I loved about our date the other night." I looked for the table and found a drink close by. I walked over to Edward and stood behind him and lowered my head to whisper in his hear.

"What was that babe, the wonderful kiss I gave?"

"Actually no it's when I got back from the bathroom and did this." Before I poured the drink on him realization hit him and a look of horror went on his features but was quickly drowned out by the pop I poured on him. All the guys started laughing while the girls looked at me with disgust.

"Bella I am going to kill you." He started to get up and I took this as my time to run.

"Well Edward you got to catch me to kill me." I yelled this across the cafeteria and headed out the doors but of course he caught up to me outside. He is the football captain after all. When he caught up I was laughing so hard I was barely running, when he grabbed me waist.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Well Edward you said something I didn't like about me and I had to do something about it. Didn't I?"

"Actually no you didn't have to do something."

"Actually I…" I was cut short by Edward pushing me against the wall and he pinned my hands on either side of my head so I couldn't move. He then placed his whole body against mine so I couldn't even move a single inch away from you.

"Edward what the hell..." He pressed his lips to mine aggressively and kept kissing me hard. I was frozen against him but then I couldn't not kiss him back, it just felt so right with him kissing me so I started to kiss him back. So much for making him chase me, but wait this will just make him want me even more right? After a few minutes he moved to my neck down to my collarbone and back up my neck. He must have given me at least 3 hickeys. I then stopped him and pushed him off me, I looked into his eyes and they looked hurt for a moment but then turned into determination. I decided to leave him and skip the rest of the school day but as soon as I got in my and was about to close the door. Edward jumped in the car also, pushed me down onto the seat of truck and got onto of me. What does he think he's doing?

"Edward if you don't get off of me right now I will scream and get you in a lot of trouble."

"Bella I don't care anymore I just want you right now." He started kissing my neck again but this time instead of speaking to him I screamed my loudest hoping someone would hear me from the cafeteria. Edward clamped his hand over my mouth and muffled my scream but when he realized I stopped he took his hand back and got off of me. He looked furious and I had to stop myself form laughing cause when I looked in my rear-view mirror I saw Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper all making their way over to my truck looking upset or frustrated or in Emmett's case ready to kill.

"Why the hell did you scream, it's not like I was hurting you."

"Well I did warn you I would scream and you were hurting me you were taking away my options. You didn't even ask me if I wanted you to kiss me, who said I did."

"Well all girls want me to kiss them but I guess you're not like all the other girls. He then looked in my rear-view mirror and saw Emmett approaching to my truck faster than before.

"You're in trouble!" I said this in a sing song voice just to piss him off more. Emmett then reached the car and opened my door and pulled me out to check for any cuts or injuries. His eyes lay on my neck, I almost forgot about the hickey's I got from Edward.

"Bella are you okay, did he hurt you? Why do you have those on your neck?"

"Emmett I'm fine he didn't hurt me but took away my options and chose for me." I glared daggers at him for what he did to me. Edward then climbed out of my truck and started back towards the school but before he left I grabbed his wrist and spun him around so he was looking at me. He looked scared Emmett was going to hurt him, he should be but Emmett's not the one going to hurt him…

**A.N. LMAO I left it on a cliffy just to annoy you guys, sorry but it had to be done. But there will be another small hint in Edwards's point of view at the end. So if you want it please review for this one and you'll get it quicker today. Thanks!**

**Love,  
****Topaz**


	7. Chapie 6!

**A.N. well here is my second update in one day! Wow I have never done this but hope this one isn't too bad. Anyways please give me a present by reviewing please and thanks:D**

I was sitting at my lunch table when I heard my friend saying Bella was walking over here. I looked to find her and I did she was stomping over to our table and it looks like she's furious. Why would she be so mad? She reached out table and glared at me.

"Edward what the hell is you fricken problem with me?"

"Well babe I have nothing against you, who could your to hot to have a problem with." I knew this would just make her madder but I couldn't go easy on her not in front of my friends.

"You want to know what I loved about our date the other night."

"What was that babe the wonderful kiss I gave you?" She walked behind me and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Actually no it was when got back from the bathroom and I did this." She wouldn't, no not here, not again. But I was wrong the next thing I knew I had a pop being poured over my head. The guys were laughing at my table but the girls just stared at Bella with disgust.

"Bella I am going to kill you." I was getting up and realized she was already on the other side of the cafeteria right by the doors.

"Well Edward you got to catch me to kill me." I ran after her and caught up quickly to her, she was laughing so hard she could barley ran anymore. I grabbed her by the waist to get her to stop running from me.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Well Edward you said something I didn't like about me and I had to do something about it. Didn't I?"

"Actually no you didn't have to do something about it." The whole time I was slowly pushing her back to this wall. For some weird reason I had the urge to kiss her right that very moment.

"Actually I…" We finally reached the wall and when we did I pinned both her hands on either side of her head. I then pressed my whole body against hers so she wouldn't be able to move, it felt so good though feeling her body that close to mine.

"Edward what the hell…" I cut her short, I kissed her hard. She was frozen for a bit but then also started to kiss me back. After a few minutes I started to trial kisses down her neck to her collarbone and back up. I must have given her like 3 hickeys or probably even more than that. After I got back to her lips she tried stopping me and getting out my grasp, so I just let her even though I didn't want to let her go. I was hurt that she wanted to leave but then I got an idea. She started heading over to her truck and I carefully followed behind but she didn't notice. When she was about to close her door but then I jumped in. I pushed her down against her seat and got on top of her. What the hell am I doing, I don't want to do this. My body has a fricken mind of its own, it's like it needs Bella.

"Edward if you don't get off me right now I will scream and get you in a lot of trouble."

"Bella I don't care anymore I just want you right now. I started kissing her neck again when she screamed, I stopped kissing her and clamped my hand over her mouth until she stomped. When she did I got up off of her and I was so mad she did that. But she should have I shouldn't have done this to her it's not right.

"Why the hell did you scream it's not like I'm hurting you."

"Well I did warn you I would scream and you were hurting me you were taking away my options. You didn't even ask if I wanted you to kiss me who said I did."

"All girls want me to kiss them but I guess you're not like all the other girls." I looked up in her rear-view mirror and the first thing I saw was a furious Emmett.

You're in trouble." She said this in a sing song voice. How do I get out of this, just act casual that's all? Emmett then ripped open Bella's door and pulled her out he started checking her for injuries I assume. Damn he's going to see the hickeys shit.

"Bella are you okay, did he hurt you? Why do you have those on your neck?"

"Emmett I'm fine he didn't hurt me but took away my options and chose for me." She started to glare daggers at me and at the moment I was already scared so she wasn't helping me out much._ Why would she did you just see what you did to her? She probably hates you more than ever now._ I hate that stupid voice in my head, it's always right but I still hate it more than ever. I climbed out of her truck and started heading back to the school when someone grabbed my wrist and spun it around to look at them. Damn I'm dead now. I must have had a look of horror on my face but then I just realized it was Bella who grabbed my wrist. The next thing I knew my cheek was on fire, she did not just do that to me.

**A.N. Well there is you extra gift for today! I hope it wasn't too bad in his pov it might have been but sorry if it was. Anyways please give me my gift by reviewing please and thanks:D**

**Love, **

**Topaz**

**P.S. Also MERRY CHRISTMAS to everyone hope everyone has a wonderful time. And I will try my very best to update before new years but I don't again HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! IT WILL BE 2008 YAYAYAYAYAY:D**


	8. Chapie 7

**A.N. Well here is chapter 7! I hope you guys like this chapter, its pretty long, 8 pages on Microsoft and to me that's a lot. Anyways hope you guys enjoy and the closet described below is how I wish mine was included with all the stuff: P lol anyway enjoy and please review!**

I slapped him right across his face; I brought my lips close to his ear and whispered to him.

"Don't ever touch me ever again unless I say you can. Got it?" He nodded his head but looked at me with fury in his eyes.

"Don't ever slap me again, or else." Emmett probably intervenes now since Edward just threatened me. I was right as usual.

"Edward you lay one of your disgusting hands on Bella or any of my friends I will hunt you down personally. Now get out of here before I do something I _will_ regret." With horror showing clearly in his eyes, he ran back to school like someone was going to kill him. Oh wait Emmett did say he will if he did anything to us. Wow, I've known these people for like 2 days and already I feel like I've known them my whole life.

"Thanks Emmett for backing me up there, I have no idea what would have happen if you didn't come." I shivered just thinking about it.

"Bella, its okay ill be here for you whenever Mason or any other guy like him bugs you again. I known I've only know you for like 2 days or something but I see you as like a younger sister already. I just don't want you to get hurt over something like this." I threw myself at Emmett and hugged him.

"Emmett, thanks I see you as an older brother already too. It's actually pretty funny. Anyways though I have to stop this plan I can't do it anymore."

"Bella you have to please for me and Rose and all those other girls."

"Are you kidding me Alice, those girls known about him and they still date him. They don't care about getting hurt one bit, they known going into the relationship, he's going to cheat or dump them after he sleeps with them."

"Your right Rose. Fine Bella then just do it for me and Rose, and for you. You can prove something to yourself and to other people. Come on Bella please don't give up yet." Alice started this puppy dog face and then everyone else did to. They were all too cute- their big eyes and their pouts- to say no to how could anyone?

"Finnnnee, ill do it but how?"

"We will figure that out tonight and then tomorrow night is a Friday right?"

"Yah why?"

"Well we'll need Adam to help us out with this or it won't work to well."

"Okay, tell me first then we'll go get Adam and skip the rest of school to plan the rest out."

"Okay good because I think we'll need a lot of time."

"Alice, tell us the plan already."

"Geez Jasper don't be so impatient, ill tell you in a sec. Lets get Adam here first and get home before I tell you guys. You can wait a bit longer cant you?" Alice ran off to her car with Jasper running after her.

"Alice you little devil, come back."

"Guys meet at my house in 15, then ill tell you guys and bring Adam with you or you won't find out." She hopped in her car, so did Jasper and they drove away to her house. When they were gone I stared at Rose and Emmett.

"Bella can you get Adam and drive him there or do you want me to?"

"I think ill drive him because I still want to talk to him about everything between us and all. So you two can go ahead and ill be there soon enough."

"Okay bye Bella, see you in a bit." Rose gave me a quick hug and walked off to her car.

"Bella watch out for Mason while I'm gone. Be careful don't get to many more hickeys from anymore guys." He ran before I could smack him across the head.

"Emmett to get you later, don't worry."

"Ill like to see that Bella."

"You might be able to run but you can't hide for me Emmett."

"Whatever you say Bella, see you in a bit."

"Emmett hurry up I want to go. Are you riding with me or what?"

"Ya Rose I'm coming right now." He was already half way across the parking lot and closing the gap between them quicker and quicker. Those two are so cute together; it's like their meant to be with each other.

I better go find Adam now; I have to be at Alice's soon. Lunch was still going on so I headed back to the cafeteria. When I walked in there the second time that day, everyone went silent and stared at me. I ignored them and just headed straight to where Adam was. No this can't be true; he's sitting at the popular table. This isn't the same Adam I know is it, this can't be happening, this isn't happening. I walked over there for the second time that day and straight up to Adam.

"Oh look who it is, the skank." The girl Lauren I think her name was said this to me, low self esteem I assume.

"Oh really where cause I thought I was looking at her." Her face turned slightly red from embarrassment.

"She was talking about you, geez you're so dumb." WOW was all I had to say to this girl.

"Jessica all I have to say to you is wow. I really don't have to say much because you say it all yourself."

"What?"

"Like I said." These girls are pathetic, anyways I have to talk to Adam now, and I have to go then.

"Adam can I talk to you."

"Uh ya, what's up?"

"Well I'm heading over to my friends about you know what. Are you coming or no?"

"Bella I cant do it anymore, find someone else." What has happened to him, he's changed. He lied to me yet again, I trusted him once again and he lied, again. He hasn't changed one bit.

"What's happening to you, your one of _them_ now. I thought you said you would never be, but I guess I was wrong like a lot of things. And I guess all those years of friendship meant nothing to you too, well if that's how it is than they mean nothing to me either. They never happened and as far as I know, I don't even know you. So don't try talking to me ever again because I'm done waiting around for you." Tears were threatening to spill over but I wasn't down my rant just yet. Everyone was staring at me once again but I don't give a crap anymore I would rather move back home and get teased everyday then live through this hell hole.

"What happened to the old Adam, the one who was always with me, sticking up for me when _they_ did stuff to me? What happened to that Adam, who I shared everything with and were best friends with me. I want that Adam back not this one sitting in front of me right now. I hate this Adam, this Adam is a fricken ass that says one thing and goes around and does the other. You said you would call when you left and you didn't; I forgive you today for all those months of hell I went through without you there. And you turn around and do this to me; I can't imagine someone like that. Oh wait I can its all of the people I despise most, who happen to be sitting right at this very table in front of me. Don't ever talk to me again, ever." I finally finished with my rant and walked out of there, when I was nearly at the door tears finally came down. But they came down to early because Adam was holding my wrist while I had tears streaming down my face. Everyone was just staring to see what would happen next through all this.

"Bella please don't do this, you know you don't mean what you just said. I really do care about you Bella but I can't help you with that. I just can't."

"No Adam you listen to me, I already said I never want to talk and you know what I _did_ mean that, want to know why? Because I can't stand to be friends with you anymore, that friendship is long over now and nothing will bring it back so don't even try anymore. Just leave me alone and go away forever." I got away from his grip and ran out of there; I ran and ran till I finally reached my car. I got in and sped to Alice's house, tears streaming down my face the whole ride there. I reached Alice's within 3 minutes, due to my crazy driving here. I pinned in the code Alice gave me to the gates and drove up the drive. I parked my car and ran to the door, I didn't even knock I just ran in and called Alice.

"Alice, where are you?" My voice shaky the whole time calling her.

"Bella, oh no Bella what happened now?"

"Alice, Adam its over, done forever."

"What do you mean Bella?" I went to the living room where everyone else was, and told them the whole story about what happened moments ago.

"Whoa, trouble follows you everyone doesn't it Bella?"

"Yah Emmett, it's horrible I can't do this anymore. I think I'm moving back home, I don't want to go back there to that school. I would rather get teased than going through this every day."

"Bella, you can't leave it wouldn't solve anything. You'll just be running from you problems and you can't do that. Since this happened we have to bail the other plan and figure out something else. But in the mean time let's have fun." Jasper looked out the window and surprisingly the sun was shining since I got in the house.

"I know what we can do in the mean time."

"What's that jazz?"

"We can go swimming, it might be cold but we can crank the heat up and the suns out. What do you guys say?"

"Yah it'll be fun, my parents won't care about the money we use with the heat so it'll be totally okay."

"I would love to go but I don't have a suit."

"Bella don't be silly, of course you do and you also have a lot of other things you left here."

"Alice what are you talking about I didn't leave anything here." Rose started laughing for some weird reason.

"Silly Bella, Alice has a whole closet of clothes in one of the spare bedrooms for you and only you. Oh wait that actually means the rooms all yours now."

"What, I can't have a room here or a closet full of clothes that you bought me."

"Bella, don't worry I even have a room and closet of clothes Alice bought for me their all here. Since you're going to be staying here a lot you're going to need a room. Come on ill show you mine." Rose pulled me up the stairs with everyone at our heels following. Rose pulled me up another staircase after the first so we were now on the 3rd floor. She opened one of the doors to reveal the most amazing room ever. It was decorated all gold, ranging from all different shades. I don't really know how to describe the room, it was just so gorgeous and complicated to describe.

"Well this is my room."

"Wow this is gorgeous, are you guys serious about me having my own room."

"Yah, come look at your room. It's right down the hall from Rose's and mine." Rose's room looked like she lived here, she had photos and everything like a normal room. I was pulled by Alice down the hall to the last door at the very end.

"Okay Bella I know how you like red so much, so I got my mom to design this room just for you." She opened the room revealing the most beautiful room ever. It was all red, the wall, ceiling, curtains, desk, dresser, mostly every thing. The colours varied from different deep shades all the way to bright shades, the nice thing about it was that some how even though it was all red, it didn't make it seem like there was too much. There were a few items that would be black that contrasted with the red perfectly, it was all perfect.

"Alice this is gorgeous, I love it. Thanks so much, I still can't believe I have a room at _your_ house."

"Bella don't worry its nothing, just wait ill you see the bathroom and the best there is, is your closet. You'll just love them, I know I do." Alice and Rose dragged me off to the bathroom first while the guys just went and sat on the black leather couch in my new room. The bathroom was also gorgeous; it was really spacious with a shower and a bath tub. There were shelves and shelves of products for just bathing. Then there were more shelves by the _two_ sinks filled with cosmetic items.

"This is really nice but seriously it's too much. Why would I need two sinks anyways, and all these items. There's probably like 1000 bottles for just bathing in here alone."

"Bella stop with the "I don't need it". You're my friend, well I see you more like a sister already but anyways, I want you to have this room with _everything_ in it. Understand?"

"Fine, but thanks again for everything." She just laughed and pulled me out of my new bathroom and off to the closet. They opened the door and my jaw must have dropped to the floor. The thing was huge; it was the size of _my_ room at _my _house, maybe even bigger. It was filled with clothes, clothes and more clothes. Ranging from everything, tanks, short sleeve shirts, long sleeved, dress shirts, baby dolls, jeans, skirts, leggings, shorts, and the list goes on. The clothes were separated by their styles in different areas. Alice and Rose just grabbed my arms and pulled me further into the closet and that's when my jaw dropped even further, if that's even possible. There were shelves and shelves of shoes alone, and then on the other side of the wall were shelf and shelves of purses alone. But in the wall right in front of me was the one that caught my eye the most. It was a wall of jewellery locked up, they all looked so expensive this was way too much but if I said something Alice will kill me.

"Alice this is amazing."

"You haven't even seen the best part yet Bella." Rose grabbed this remote off the _chair _in the _closet._ And pushed on of the buttons. The wall where all the shoes shifted, the shoes that were once in front were now behind another row of shoes. Rose pushed the button again and this time a row of empty shelves came up.

"I left these empty so you can place any of your shoes there. I did that the same with the purses and jewellery by the way."

"Alice, this is amazing, I love it all. I can't believe your giving all this to me."

"Don't worry Bella I have a feeling your going to need some of this stuff in here."

"Okay… Rose can you show me how to use that thing."

"Yah sure, Bella it's pretty simple, the buttons are coloured coated thanks to Alice here. If they weren't I would never find anything I wanted in my closet."

"Wait you all have closets like this?"

"Yah, their all the same size and same with rooms and bathrooms. And you know the door across from yours?"

"Yah what about it."

"Well that room is all closet, we turned it into one big one but no one can get it without their eye scanner thingy. That room you can use anything in there, we share everything in there. Oh and your closet we have to set you eye scan to it and same with the jewellery case. We don't need anyone stealing anything now do we."

"No I guess not, everything's so high tech in your house." We planned my closet and the jewellery case in my room and the other room to my eyes too. This is so cool; I get my own room, whole new wardrobe and so much more.

"Girls can we go swimming now, the suns going to leave soon. Let's go already."

"Fine, let us just get changed. Bella your swim suits are in the back right beside the shoes."

"Okay thanks Alice, ill see you in a bit." I walked to my closet and closed the door behind me. I walked over to the shoes and there beside the shelves were dozens and dozens of suits. How did Alice know my sizes and when did she get all this? I picked out this blood red bikini that looked a little to small for me but I still put it on. I looked into the mirror that went from the ceiling to the floor, when I saw my reflection I couldn't believe it. The suit fit perfectly. I couldn't have picked something better out, Alice is just amazing, who could ask for a better friend. I left my closet and headed out into the hall were Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice were waiting, ready to go.

"Bella, I knew that suit would look amazing on you." I blushed lightly and just continued walking to the stairs.

"Bella wait I have to tell you something, Emmett and Jasper called one of their friends, he's coming over now. Is that okay with you?"

I stopped at the stairs and turned to Alice.

"Of course Alice, it'll be nice to see some one new I guess. Does this guy go to our school?" We then all started walking down the stairs to the main floor.

"Actually he's not going to our school right now but he will be in two weeks I think. So not this week coming up but the one after. He lived up in the reservation. His name is Jacob Black."

"Hmmm, that name sounds familiar where have I heard it before."

"Maybe you met him when you came here another time."

"I don't know but oh well, when will he be here?"

"Actually he's here right now." As if on cue, the doorbell rang and the guys ran down the rest of the stairs to get it. While the girls just continued to walk outside. Alice went to the heater and put it up full blast, while Rose and I walked over to the chairs and relaxed in them absorbing the sun in our skin.

"The sun feels so nice, I miss it so much."

"I bet you do, I don't really mind _too_ much when it goes because I never really see it here so it doesn't matter much to me. But that's sucks for you."

"Yup." I then heard voices and saw Alice and Rose run to whoever this Jacob guy was. They were squealing in delight and laughing like they were crazy. I decided to go see who this person was; I left my spot on the chair and walked over to them.

"Bella, come here you have to meet Jake."

"Okay okay I'm coming this very moment, see I'm right here." I was now standing right behind them and that's when I saw him.

"Jake?!?!!"

"Bella?!!?!?!" I ran and threw my arms around him. I hit him so hard he nearly fell over from it. He started laughing but hugged me back.

"I can't believe this since when do you live here?"

"I moved here yesterday I think or was it the day before. I'm not sure anymore." We both started laughing again; it felt so good to see him again.

"Still same old Bella I see. It's been to long since the last time, when was it? 5 or 6 years, was it?"

"I believe it was that long, wow you look so different. I can't believe I didn't stay in touch with you this whole time."

"I know I feel insulted." He said this pretending to be hurt but he couldn't do it because he was smiling the whole time.

"Same old Jake _I_ see." I then looked over to the others and realized they had no idea what just happened in the past 5 minutes.

"Bella, Jake can you guys explain to us what is happening." Jake and I explained everything to them and when we finished everyone started laughing. This day is turning out to be great; it went from good to bad to horrible and then went to amazing. Seeing Jake was the greatest thing that could have ever happened to me.

**A.N. There is chapter 7 for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it and everything and also please review I would very much appreciate it if you do. Anyways ****I'm sad to say I will be taking a break till school starts up again, this way I can focus on writing my chapters in the mean time. Sorry but ill be back on the 7 I think. Maybe ill slip once in a while a put one up, sorry again :( **

**I have a poll for you guys to choose, here are you choices.**

**This is for what you would like to see happen in this story.**

**Bella still makes Edward chase by just changing her clothes and everything**

**Bella and Jacob date(don't be haters it could make the story better think about it)**

**Bella meets a mysterious other character and they date**

**other, ill pm you right this very moment with my idea**

**There are your choices, please vote I would appreciate it so much along with a review! Till next time!**

**Topaz**


	9. Chapie 8!

**A.N. Thank you to everyone who voted I really appreciate it. There were a lot of votes but one of the options won by a long shot and that option is… you just have to read below to find out sorry: P I will not be posting till the 7th, this was just a slip, i would like to finish alot more chapters this way i will be able to update fatser, but this is a gift for new years from me so Happy New Years!!!!! **

It was now Friday afternoon; school just finished and today actually went better than I ever thought it would go. Adam tried talking to me all day but when that happened either Emmett or Jasper backed me up and he would leave me alone. Edward didn't even try talking to me but I knew he was staring at me during biology and lunch. Every time I looked over to him he would turn his head quickly and pretend to be looking at something on the wall or table. It bugged me to no end, but I shouldn't start another fight over something like this, I should just drop it I don't need anymore of a reputation than I have now. I was standing with Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice, when I saw Adam walking over to us.

"I know I cant beli-" I cut Alice off quickly and pointed over to Adam with my eyes.

"Guys I'm going to go now, do I come over to yours Alice?"

"Yah ill be there soon, but you know the code and everything so go in and start getting ready for tonight. Okay?"

"Yah ill see you soon then. Bye guys see ya tonight."

"Bye Bella."

"Hurry Bella run quickly I can't stop him this time, so go quickly."

"Thanks Em for everything, you too Jasper. Bye" I than ran to my car and just as I was getting in and closing my door, someone was holding it open. I looked up and saw no other than Adam himself. I knew this would be happening soon but did it have to happen today, of all days.

"Bella, stop avoiding please just listen to me and let me explain." I didn't answer him so he went into his explaining but my mind was somewhere else, it was off thinking when I we were laying in my backyard one day talking about our friendship.

_Flashback_

_We were back in my old house, laying in the backyard, absorbing all the sun we could get._

"_Adam, do you ever wonder what will happen in the future? Like what I mean is do you think we will stay friends through out the years? Or no?" He looked surprise by my question and sat up quickly, but I just stayed lying down on the grass, waiting for his answer._

"_Bells, of course we will stay friends through out the years, nothing will ever separate us. Remember were inseparable, everyone says we are, so we have nothing to worry about. I will never let anything come between our friendships no matter how awful it is, nothing will break us apart. Okay?"_

"_That sounds good to me; I don't want anything to come between us either."_

_**It then changed to the day he left**_

_I woke up the next day to my phone ringing. I quickly answered it only to find out the worst thing possible._

"_Bella, I have to tell you something and it's not too good."_

"_Adam what's going on? What happened?"_

"_Bella I'm moving away. I know it sounds bad but really its not, we can still talk and over the breaks ill come visit you." I couldn't believe it he was moving away. My only friend here was moving away and leaving me behind. This cant is happening it's all a lie. He's just lying to me, but why would he lie? Adam never lies to me unless it's a surprise or something like that. No, it can't be true and I won't let it be._

"_Bella? Bella please answer me."_

"_What do you want me to say Adam. You're my only friend and you know that. And now your moving away, what am I suppose to do without you? I can't survive in the school with out you, everyone hates me there my life will be hell and you know it. Don't leave please I'll do anything just please don't leave me alone here." As I finished what I was saying, I realized I was on the floor crying so hard it hurt to breath._

"_Bella please don't think like that. I would stay if I could but I can't, I want to stay but I can't. My parents are making me move with them, but I promise every break and every spare minute I have I'll call you everyday. Please just understand, please?"_

"_Adam I'm going to miss you so much I wish you wouldn't have to leave. When are you leaving?"_

"_That's the problem, when I came home last night the whole house was already packed and everything, I fought with my parents the whole night…"_

"_Adam just say it! How much longer till you leave?"_

"_Well Bella I'm actually leaving now, I called to say my final goodbye to you and to tell you that I will miss you like no tomorrow and that I will always love you. Please just remember that for me, please."_

"_Adam, you cant go now, you can't just leave. Adam I will always miss you no matter what and I will always love you too. Don't forget about me when you're gone. But please just don't go, try to stay, keep trying your hardest…"_

"_Bella I have to go now, I'm so sorry, please just remember everything I said to you. I love you Bella, goodbye."_

"_NO Adam please don't, __please__." The last part came out in a whisper but after I said it the call ended. He's gone, he really is leaving me. How could he just leave, why did he do this, he knows I need him here with me. I just sat there on my bedroom floor crying nonstop for hours to come…_

_End of Flashback_

It was all lies and still is, nothing has changed, nothing at all. Tears started to slide down my face as the flashback ended. It ended with me in tears and it still continues to this day with me ending up with tears falling from my eyes. I shouldn't take this anymore, not from Adam or from anyone. I should get going to Alice's house, I have a date with Jake tonight and I'm not going to let _anything_ ruin it.

"Bella, were you even listening to me?"

"Of course I was Adam, now listen to me. Why the hell would I listen to an ass like you, no one should ever listen to you ever again and I'm one of those people so just get out of my life already. I told you yesterday that our friendship is over and nothing will bring it back so just leave me alone." I took this as my time to go, I grabbed my door and slammed it shut. I started my car, and when I heard the soft purring I sped out of the parking lot and headed to Alice's house. I reached her house in no time and was already parking my car. Alice wasn't here yet but I might as well go take my shower in the mean time till she does get here. I headed up to the room Alice gave me, and straight to the bathroom. I chose to use these lavender smelling body washes, shampoo, conditioner and anything else that was lavender there I took. I decided to take a nice long relaxing hot bath since-I assume- I have tons of time till Alice will get back. While the tub was filling I headed over to the shelf and grabbed the lavender pedals, I put some in the tub and then left the bathroom. I headed over to my bed and relaxed on it. I listened the whole time to hear the soft beep telling me the tub was full. I heard the beep moments later and headed to the bathroom.

Once I finished my bath, I wrapped my towel securely around my body and headed to the closet. But before I made it there, I decided to check out the other one, the shared closet. I went into mine, grabbed a random housecoat, and headed across the hall to the other door. I let it scan my eyes and then entered when I heard the click noise. I stepped in and almost died. The closet was exactly like mine, but much bigger and filled with so many more clothes, I felt like I was in a fricken mall there were so many maybe more than anything in a mall. The room was also separated by the types of clothes, there were the shoes, purses, and jewellery all the way in the back with rotating shelves also. But these shelves were probably ten times the size of mine and had at least ten extra shelves to each. In the middle of the room was a little area where it was like a seating area. There were chairs like the one in my closet but instead of one there were 3. I couldn't even explain the room; it was like every girls heaven. How did I get so lucky to have friends like Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett? How did this happen to someone like me, it must all be a dream that when I wake up it will all be over. Everything and everyone will be gone, just like everyone in my life is gone or if they haven't left yet, they changed. The tears started again, I ran to my room but when I was running across the hall I ran into Alice and Rose.

"Bella there you are, we were looking for you. Oh I see you looked at closet heaven. Isn't it nice in there?" I kept my head low and headed into my room.

"Sure Alice, its perfect just like all of you guys are. I just hope it doesn't all disappear soon." I entered my room and headed over to the couch, Alice and Rose followed quickly behind and sat down with me.

"Bella, what do you mean you hope it doesn't all disappear soon? Why would anything disappear?"

"Alice everything in my life disappears at one point or another. Everything and everyone will be gone soon, and if its not it will all change to the point where everything still leaves. No matter what happens everything will end and you guys will be gone."

"What do you mean by that Bella, I'm not following quite well?"

"Well it's hard to explain but just remember that no matter what happens you guys will mean everything to me forever."

"Bella nothings going to happen so don't act like that, come on lets get you ready for you date tonight."

"Wait aren't you guys coming too?"

"Yah we are but you have to look good tonight, it is the first date after all." Rose did have a point there; I guess I better get ready. I headed into my closet and went to the chair. Rose and Alice were thinking while I just sat there.

"Where are we going again?"

"Oh well, just the movies, I know its not a lot but you already know Jake and all so we thought we could skip dinner and just eat here or something. Is that okay?"

"Yah that's great, now just what to wear." I headed over to the dress area; there were dresses that you could wear to a club all the way to a formal dance or party. I found this cute magenta purple colour dress. It was casual yet still sexy. It looked like it went to mid thigh; it had wide straps with a v-neck. It looked like the top front was sort of tied and then the rest was a flowy kind of dress. I quickly slipped on the dress and went to the mirror. It looked so good on me and it was the perfect size. It still surprises me how Alice knew exactly what to get me. It clung to the curves I never knew I had but yet still had the look of it being loose. (**pic in profile, check it out. It's really cute, at least to me it is:P) **I turned to Rose and Alice for their opion but when I looked at them they already had grins on their faces with their thumps up.

"Is it seriously okay for tonight, not to much."

"No it's perfect, now you just have to get some accessories, hair, make up and I think that's it."

"Actually one more thing."

"What would that be Alice? Some sexy lingerie to go under." She looked at me with a devilious smile.

"You got to be kidding me Alice; I'm not going to sleep with him so why the hell will I need to wear it."

"Well you never know, just do it please." She gave me the puppy eyes; Rose was just staring at her until Alice nudged her. Then Rose started the eyes, why do they do this to me they know I can't say no to their faces.

"I hate you guys I hope you know that." I glared at both of them with as much anger I could get, and it wasn't too much to work with.

"I love you too, now come over here." Alice pulled me to the back of the closet, grabbed the remote and pushed on of the buttons. Moments later the shelves that were holding the swim suits, turned and on the other side of it was tons and tons of lingerie.

"Alice why the hell in the world would I need all of that?"

"Well you never know, right Rose?"

"Right, now come on don't be such a bum. Pick something out and meet us in the bathroom." They left me to choose which piece of clothing to wear. I grabbed a random set, threw it on and looked in the mirror. I grabbed a matching leopard print bra and thong. I looked to see if there was any better underwear there but of course Alice bought all thongs. She can be so evil sometimes, but whatever. I grabbed the dress and threw it on, I ran to the bathroom to not keep them waiting any longer. When I entered the grabbed me and brought me over to the little make up area.

"Bella you are going to look fabulous tonight, Jake won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"Rose come on he doesn't like me that way, were just old friends."

"It doesn't seem like that to me, you guys acted like more than friends. And the way you guys were staring at each other it was like you guys liked each other."

"Please were just friends we don't like each other."

"Fine Bella, but can you answer something honestly for me?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you like Jake at all or is it all friendship with him?" Oh no, I always had a small crush on Jake but it never meant anything. I can't tell them I do, it wouldn't be too good. But I have to answer honestly I said I would, well here it goes.

"Well the truth is I always had a small crush on Jake, but nothing major." They both started to giggle and that just made me blush even more.

"Well don't worry because apparently he feels the same way about you."

"What do you guys mean by that?"

"Well apparently when he left with Emmett and Jasper he was saying how good you looked and how it was so good to see you and all. So Jasper and Emmett of course told their girlfriends and were telling you now."

"Thanks guys I think." We all started laughing and just continued to talk about different things that happened at school today. Once the finished my hair, they left to go get ready themselves. They straightened my hair and put a few streak in it themselves. It looked amazing, I just love it; I then started on my make up.

The next thing I knew the doorbell rang, Rose ran to get it with Alice on her heels. I heard them calling me down to leave, so with one last look in the mirror I headed downstairs. When I was in the front area, I looked up to see Jake looking at me with wide eyes and his mouth was hanging open a bit. Jasper nudged him and it seemed to bring him back to reality.

"Hey Bella, you look stunning tonight, like you always do."

"Aww thanks Jake, you also look stunning to." And he really did he was in a casual t-shirt and jeans. I looked over to Rose and Alice and saw that they also were wearing casual dresses tonight.

"Well let's get going to the movies we don't want to be late."

"Ya, lets get going before the movie starts." And with that we headed out of the house and into Emmett's hummer. Rose sat in the front with Em while Jasper and Alice sat in the middle area and me and Jake in the very back. The whole way there we talked about random stuff, it was a lot of fun probably the most fun I had in months. We finally reached the movie theatre and went in line to buy our tickets. The guys said they would buy them for us along with the popcorn and drinks. While in line, the girls talked about clothes-usual there- and the guys talked about Jake coming to the school. Someone was laughing really loud behind us in line, and when I looked to see who it was. I just laughed at how we ended up here with them.

"Alice, Rose look whose here too." They both looked to where I pointed with my eyes and when they saw they started laughing. Rose whispered in my ear

"Look Bella, perfect time to make them jealous, their both here and so are you and with Jake."

"Rose I'm not going to use Jake like that it isn't right."

"Of course it isn't but what if you're actually dating him for the right reason."

"What would those reasons be?"

"That you like him, duh!" This whole time we were whispering to each other till we got to the front and the guys bought our tickets. Apparently we were seeing some horror movie and so were the other people behind us in line. Maybe Rose is right, I could actually date Jake, unless he doesn't want that then its different. But what if he does…

**A.N. Well there is my chapter! I have the pic of Bella's dress in my profile so please check that out. And if you haven't noticed the vote was good but Bella dating Jake won by a long shot. If you're not happy with it I'm sorry but remember this most likely is a BXE story, but it just might take awhile to get there. So please review and thanks! Oh and also this was a slip so please dont expect an update till the 7th, i want to finish more chapters so i could update faster so i am STILL on my little break!! till next the 7th...**

**Love, **

**Topaz**


	10. Chapie 9!

**A.N. Here it is, hope you enjoy and please review! Thanks :P**

We all headed into the theatre after getting some popcorn and a drink. We all got a little something to eat, one because we skipped dinner and we just wanted to have fun tonight. We got into the theatre and quickly sat down on the one of the side areas since the theatre was pretty much packed. The previews haven't even started yet so I started talking to Jake.

"So Jake your coming to Forks high, I hear?"

"Yah I can't wait I'm excited to be going to high school with my best friends. It's going to be a fun year. Do you think so?"

"Well if your there I think it will be a great year." I smiled up at him and when I said that his smile grew so much bigger I thought it would have been impossible. The lights dimmed down and the previews started. While I was sitting beside Jake for some reason I felt like I needed to be close to him but why? It's not like I like him or anything... or do I? I whispered into Rose's ear since she was beside me.

"Rose come with me to get umm some… candy. Please?" I gave her the "signal" to tell her I need to talk to you right now.

"Uh sure Bella lets go quick before the movie starts. I don't want to miss anything so come on." We walked down the steps and as soon as we were out of the theatre I headed over to a bench with Rose following.

"So Bella what's the 411? Do you like Jake or what?"

"I'm starting to think I do but I don't know. I don't want to ruin our friendship or anything over something like this, I don't need that in my life right now."

"So is that a yes?" She looked at me hopefully; I'm guessing she wants me and Jake together for sure.

"Fine, make that a yes. If it makes you happy then why not." She squealed, I guess she really did want us together. But just one problem I don't know if Jake feels the same way as I do. What if he doesn't and it ruins our friendship. I can't lose another friend again, not after what happened this week. We headed back into the theatre and went back to the guys and Alice. When I went back into my seat, Alice shot me a glance saying you better tell me later. I just nodded and got comfortable in my seat again.

The movie was a horror, it was only like 10 minutes into the movie and I already was freaked out. I was going to grab Jake but I don't think he would like it that much. He only sees us as friends anyways so what's the point. He leaned over to me and while he was leaning over he slipped his hand into mine.

"Bella you know if you're scared I'm here for you. Don't worry if you're scared." He whispered this to me and I think he was giving me hints about grabbing onto him. Wait does that mean he likes me? No he's just being a good friend that's all, nothing more.

"Thanks Jake ill remember that, to be honest I'm actually pretty freaked out right now."

"Don't worry Bells; we can laugh about this later." His said this while slightly laughing at me. I playfully slapped his arm and faked my anger.

"Fine Jake tease me, see who likes the silent treatment." I crossed my arms over my chest and sat back into my chair. I tried focusing on the scary movie with Jake staring at me trying not to laugh. He put his arm around me and came right by my ear; his lips were practically touching my ear because he was so close.

"Aww Bells don't be like that you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever Jake." I didn't push his arm away but I did turn my head away from him.

"Bells, come on don't be like that. Look at me please." I huffed and turned my head slowly to look at him. When I did for some reason his eyes were smouldering, I tried to look away but they held my gaze. Before I knew what I was doing my mouth was inches from his lips. Apparently we were both leaning into each other. He looked into my eyes then at my lips and back to my eyes. He put a lose strand of hair back behind my ear and then whispered in a soft murmur.

"I've been waiting for a long time to do this." And then his soft warm lips kissed mine. I kissed him back with the same passion and we kept kissing until I felt something hit my head. I ignored it thinking it was Emmett doing it but then something hit me again. I noticed it came from behind me and when I turned around I was shocked.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys, can't you let me live my life in peace with out you two wrecking it."

"Actually Bella no you can't, cause we both need to talk to you."

"Yah Bella please come out and talk with us, we really do need to talk to you." They looked at me with puppy dog eyes, they were so cute when they did that but luckly my anger was stronger so I could resist it.

"Screw off, if you haven't noticed I'm on a date right now." I turned back to Jake and shot him an apologizing look; he just nodded and put his arm back around me. I felt someone's face right by my ear and when I turned my lips nearly came in touch with Edward's. He was grinning like the freak he was but then he whispered in my ear.

"Please Bella I really need to talk to you, just come out of the theatre so we can talk." He was using this seductive voice but it doesn't work on me why it would?

"Fine whatever Edward ill give you 5 minutes and that's it. Then you have to leave me and my date alone, got it?"

"Thanks Bella 5 minutes than ill leave you alone for the rest of the night." He started walking out of the theatre and I followed. Jake grabbed my hand as I was getting up.

"Bells I'm coming with you, I don't trust those two guys."

"Okay come with me because to be honest I don't trust them either." He grinned at what I said and then followed me out of the theatre. We saw Adam and Edward outside so we headed out too.  
"Hurry up I have a date to get back to and I really don't even want to talk to you guys. So get over with already." Adam stepped forward first I guess he's speaking first.

"Bella I just want to say I'm sorry, I can't help with that problem anymore because it just doesn't seem right to me. I want to be friends with you don't get me wrong but I just cant do that for you I'm sorry. And I hope you forgive me for that." I just snorted at his response and mumbled a "yah sure I will in like never." Then Edward came closer to me than Adam did, he was standing right in front of me not that far from my lips actually. Does he seriously have to get this close to me all the time?

"Bella I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened in the parking lot that one day and I'm sorry about the date and everything. I never knew what came over me, when that thing happened in the parking lot. I never meant for that to happen, I just all of a sudden had the urge to kiss you. Just like I do now." And with that he stepped closer leaning into me but before his lips touched mine I moved and went beside Jake. He put his arm protectively around my waist and we started walking back to the theatre. The whole time I felt the glares from Edward and Adam boring into my back like daggers.

"Jake I'm so sorry for what just happened, this whole thing at school has been happening since I came and all. I'm sorry that just happened and ruined our date, I didn't mean for that to happen. I-"I was cut off by Jake's lips on mine I guess he wanted me to stop babbling and this was the only way too. I don't care it feels right with him kissing me. I put my arms on his shoulders and wound them around his neck while he put his hands on my waist. We just stood there in the middle of the hallway kissing for a while because the next thing I knew, I heard Emmett's booming laughter coming from just a few feet away. I pushed Jake away and looked to where Rose, Alice, Jasper and a laughing Emmett stood. I looked over to Rose and she gave me the thumps up while Alice and Jasper just smiled. Emmett came over and put his arm around Jake, he was still laughing about what happened.

"You guys move fast don't you? We walked out here and you guys were making out yet again, what is that the second time in like an hour."

"Ha ha Emmett very funny." Jake seemed fine about it while I was blushing a deep red. Rose and Alice came to my rescue and dragged me towards the car. We were a way in front of the guys when they started interrogation.

"Okay Bella, spill. What happened with Adam, Edward and Jake? You had three guys after you tonight how do you do that?"

"I know Bella that's like a record."

"Thanks, well the thing is I went to talk with Adam and Edward and they started saying how they were sorry and everything. And when Edward talked he came really close to me so our lips were really close and he said he just had the urge to kiss me in the parking lot the other day and he also had the urge when he was standing there. But before he kissed me I went to Jakes side and we walked back to the movie. But I started babbling about how I was sorry that happened and everything and then he kissed me and I guess things just got heated from there on. WOW that was a lot to say, anyways do you think Jake likes me the same way?" They both stopped walking and their mouths dropped open.

"Bella are you kidding me why else would Jake be making out with you 2 times in a night."

"He must like you if he did that and all. Sometimes you can be just so clueless."

"Thanks Alice that's a real great compliment you gave me there." She grinned at me and then hopped in to the car. We sat in our original seats and just waiting for the guys to come. Moments later they were also in the car. Jake was sitting beside me; we were talking until he brought the worst things up.

"Bella, what happened between you and those guys Adam and Edward I think were their names." I looked shocked at him and he noticed it, he placed his hand on my knee and gave me a comforting look. It's better now than never I guess. Secrets must be told sooner or later right?

"Well the thing is that Adam was my best friend and then…." I told him the whole story from where Adam left me all the way to this very night. When I told him what happened between me and Edward he had this murderous look on his face but I just continued my story.

"So that's what happened, it has been like a week or something like that since I got here and already my life at that school is wrecked."

"Bella, don't worry when I come there no one will bug you. I wont let anything happen to you don't worry."

"Aww thanks Jake that's so sweet of you to do that." We just sat there smiling at each other and then I noticiced we were back at Alice's.

"Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett I guess I will be seeing you guys tomorrow. I should head home now, its getting late. Bye Jake ill see you soon I hope." I gave him a peck on the cheek and then headed over to me car. Alice and Rose grabbed my arms before I got in my car.

"Alice, Rose what are you guys doing to me? I have to go home sometime soon."

"No you don't Bella, tonight were having a sleep over everyone's staying over, even the guys." The guys looked up questionably and all asked "we are?" at the same time. I laughed at them as Rose and Alice still dragged me into the house, the guys followed behind watching and laughing as I got dragged away. Alice pulled me up to my room where everyone came and sat either on the couch or the floor while I went to sit on my bed.

"What are we even going to do tonight? And no movies we just watched one so I don't want to watch another."

"Fine Bella we'll do something better, we'll play spin the bottle, _with_ tongue."

"Who's in?" There were chimes of "I am" from everyone except me, they all turned and stared at me.

"Bella come on it won't be _that_ bad, trust me just play."

"Fine ill play, happy?"

"Very, let me just get a bottle quickly. Be right back." Alice dashed off into the kitchen and was back before anyone could say a single word. She put the bottle in the middle of our circle and turned to everyone.

"Who wants to start?"

"I think Bella should since well she refused to play."

"Good thinking Emmett, k Bella start already."

"Okay, okay, I'm starting. Calm down will you."

"Whatever just go already." I reached towards the bottle and spun it. It slowly slowed down till it fully stopped in front of a person. I looked up to see who it was and it was…

**A.N. There is your chapter I hope you guys enjoy the cliffy:P I'm so evil! Anyways please review and tell me what you think and I also need ideas for dares for Bella. That would be great:P**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	11. Chapie 10!

**A.N. Here is the chapter please enjoy and review:P Oh right i got a review from I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN and she brought up a good point, i might have said this but I'm saying it again. this is for sure a EXB STORY, it might take a while to get there but when the story ends it will end as a EXB don't worry. i know there's a lot of Jacob haters but to tell you i LOVE Edward but i also have love for Jake but Edward wins by far. So don't worry it is a EXB story. Sorry just wanted to clear that up, on with the story.**

The bottle landed on Jake, thank god. He smiled to me and stood up; I got up also and walked over to him. I was smiling since it landed on the one person I wanted.

"Kiss her already will you."

"Yah stop delaying the moment."

"Shut up Emmett, Jasper. Good things take time there's no rush." After he finished that he leaned to wards me and his soft warm lips touched mine. We kissed for seconds but if felt like hours to me, then I felt his tongue begging for entrance and I granted it with no problem. We kissed longer than we should have and all of a sudden we both got whacked in the back of the head. I looked to who hit me and it was Alice, she was glaring at me.

"Stop kissing and let's continue the game already. We don't want to watch you guys kiss all day so come on and sit down." We both sat down quickly and looked to the group.

"Who goes next?"

"Jake you do, so hurry up and spin already."

"Oh okay." He looked a little embarrassed but spun the bottle quickly. Moments later the bottle slowed down and stopped on Alice, I started laughing at the look on Jasper's face. He looks like he wants to kill someone right now. Rose looked at what I was laughing at and also started laughing herself. We both were laughing so much we were rolling around on the ground.

"Geez shut up already there's nothing funny even to laugh at."

"That's what you think Alice."

"Yah only if you knew the reason you would also be rolling on the ground with us."

"Whatever, Jake lets just do this." They kissed each other with tongue and then quickly sat down beside their boyfriend or girlfriend. I looked at Rose and then at Jasper and we both broke out laughing again.

"Shut up Bella, just continue the game already."

"Aww Jasper doesn't be jealous it's just a game. There's no competition." Rose and I started laughing like crazy again until we both got smacked in the head.

"Alice what the hell that's the second time already."

"I wouldn't hit you if you would have stopped kissing Jake and stopped laughing. Let's continue."

"Okay spin already Alice." She spun the bottle and it landed on her own man Jasper. He grinned like he won the lottery and leaned in to kiss her. They kissed for longer than necessary so I took this as my revenge. I went over to them and smacked both of them on the heads. They broke apart rubbing the spots where I hit them.

"Let's continue shall we."

"Whatever." Jasper spun the bottle and it landed on Rose.

"Jasper you kiss her ill kill you."

"Dude it's the game don't get so jealous." Emmett just glared while me and Alice broke down in laughter this time. Jake just sat there watching the show before his eyes. Rose and Jasper finished kissing and Rose spun the bottle. It landed on _me._

"Do we seriously have to kiss?"

"I know I should get a re-do." The guys all started grinning while Alice just sat there with apologetic eyes.

"Were not going to kiss, sorry guys it's not happening."

"Yah I don't kiss other girls."

"Bella, Rose you have to its part if the game."

"No way."

"Never."

"Come on just play the game evenly."

"Yah girls no need to freak out, it's just a kiss." I smacked Jake across his arm.

"Yah well if it's just a kiss you won't be getting anymore tonight." I glared and him and he looked shocked that I just said that.

"Come on Bella don't be like that, you know you don't mean it."

"You know I do."

"Bella lets get this over with so we can continue the game."

"Fine let's do this quick." We leaned into each other and kissed each other, it felt so weird kissing another girl. I never will do this ever again. We pulled apart right after and sat back away from each other. The guy's eyes were wide and their mouths were open a bit. I looked over to Alice and Rose and raised my eyebrows. They got the hint and at the same time we all hit our boyfriend's right across the head. They all yelled "ow" while we ran up the stairs laughing like crazy. I ran in to my own room and closed the door. I heard the heavy footsteps of the guys running up the stairs. I heard Jake telling Emmett and Japer he was going to my room, and moments later I heard my door open.

"Bella I know your in here, come out whatever you are." He walked around my room and when his back was turned towards me, I jumped out and on to his back. He was shocked that I was on his back but then started laughing along with me. He pulled me from his back and set me in front of him.

"There you are."

"Here I am." He grinned and then started leaning in to kiss me but I swiftly moved and jumped on to my bed. He realized moments later that I wasn't there. He looked over to my bed with big sad eyes and he looked so darn cute.

"Why did you not let me kiss you?"

"Because I told you no more kisses for the night so that's why." He walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

"So you won't kiss me tonight."

"Nope not one more time this night."

"Okay." He looked so cute when he was upset, I just wanted to kiss him right there and then, but I have to restrain myself from that.

"Lets go to Alice and Rose, see what their doing." I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to Alice's room. There was Alice and Jasper sitting on her bed talking.

"Where are Rose and Emmett?"

"Oh they went to sleep Rose said she was tired and all."

"Oh okay, well I guess I'm going to sleep to. I'm tired from today's events at school and all. Ill see you guys in the morning." I started walking away and felt Jake's eyes on me. I put a little more sway in to my walk and when I reached my door I turned around and looked at him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open a little.

"Aren't you coming to sleep Jake?"

"Uh… y-yeah I'm coming right now." He stuttered a bit while answering but walked over to me quickly. I went into my room and headed straight for my closet. I went in and grabbed some pjs to wear and got dressed. I went back out to find Jake lying on my bed in just his pants, without a shirt. When he saw me he abruptly sat up to get a better look at me.

"You look so sexy right now."

"I have to say the same about you." I walked over to him but not with out swaying my hips and looking sexy. He moved over so I could get in the bed beside him. I crawled under the covers and cuddled up to Jake. He put his arm around me and moved his head so it was right beside my neck.

"You said you wouldn't kiss me right?"

"That's exactly right."

"But what if I kiss you." He then proceeded to kiss my neck slowly and it felt so right with him kissing me. I moaned a little and he took this as encouragement to continue on.

"Jake… Jake not now, you can do this tomorrow I want to go to sleep."

"Fine Bells tomorrow but just one more kiss." He kissed me on my lips so softly I dont even think he did.

"Good night Bells."

"Good night Jake, sweet dreams."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." We both softly laughed but then quieted down to go to sleep. I fell in to a deep dark sleep soon after. Even though I was asleep I could still feel Jakes arms around mine the whole night.

**

* * *

**

Next morning 

I woke up the next morning to Jake softly snoring beside me in bed. I giggled softly and then started to get out of bed. But as soon as I made the littlest movement Jake pulled me closer to his chest and grumbled something about don't leave me. I started laughing and tried to think of how I could wake him up. I brought my lips to his neck and started kissing down. I went all the way down to his chest and back up his neck. I heard him let out a soft moan and then saw his eyes slowly flutter open. He saw me and then looked to my lips and back to me eyes. I leaned in and kissed him for a bit but then pulled back.

"That's a nice way to be woken up." He started laughing and I just blushed a soft pink at what he said.

"Come on lets get up already."

"In 5 minutes, let's just stay like this for 5 more minutes."

"Fine 5 more minutes but then after that I'm going to get changed."

"Fine." We stayed the rest of those 5 minutes with me in his arms, my head resting on his chest. The silence was comforting and it wasn't one of those weird awkward silences. When the time was up I got up and headed over to my closet, I got in and decided to wear a cute mini with a nice tank top and some heels. I found a cute denim mini and a deep blue tank top with lace on the bottom. I quickly got changed and headed over to the bathroom. I finished my hair and make up and then headed back into the room where Jake was waiting.

"What took you so long?"

"Well I have to look nice for my man."

"Aww Bells you don't have to wear all that for me, I like you the way you are."

"Jake that's so sweet it deserves a kiss." I gave him a peck on the lips on then headed over to the others rooms. I knocked on their doors and waited for them to answer. Alice answered first and she was also ready just like me. Rose came out a few moments later also looking stylish like me and Alice.

"Where are we heading today?"

"I thought we could head over to the mall and hang out over there." Alice said this in a dreamy voice probably alreayd imaging the clothes to buy/

"Yah and we could get some cute clothes and have a nice brunch and all." Rose wasnt imgaining but she was thinking it.

"That's sounds good guys, you ready to go now?"

"Yah I'm ready but I don't think the guys are."

"Why not?"

"They should probably go home and get changed and then we can meet them at the mall."

"Sounds good with me, ill see you later Bells." Jake gave me a quick kiss and then headed down the stairs.

"Bye Jake see ya later." Emmett and Jasper were next to head down and leave. Once we heard the door close and all three cars drive away, Alice and Rose turned to me.

"Give us all the details."

"What happened last night?"

"Guys that's for me to know and you to not."

"Fine Bella can you just tell us what you guys did."

"Fine nosey people, all we did was just sleep."

"You slept, that's it?"

"Yah that's it, nothing happened between us."

"Oh okay anyways do you guys want to head to the mall a little earlier than the guys."

"Yah that way we can actually get some shopping down without them dragging us down."

"Yah lets go now."

"My car, called it."

"That's okay, I like your car it's so nice."

"I know your dads so cool I can't believe he gave it to you."

"Speaking of my dad I haven't seen him much."

"Really?" Why are they so shocked, they should know with school and me being here all the time.

"Yah with being over here so much and school and then when I am at my house those rare moments he's always working."

"Aww that's so sad."

"Actually not really, we not ones to talk with each other."

"Oh then it's not too bad I guess."

"SHOTIE!!!" Alice yelled this while running the rest of the way to my car.

"Alice you cheated, that's not fair."

"It so is fair I called it." I laughed as they fought over who should get front seat. When they heard me laughing they looked over and shot daggers at me. I climbed into my car and started it; I heard the soft purr going and then pushed the button for the window.

"Alice will be in front way there but way back Rose is in front. Happy now?"

"Whatever."

"I'm happy." I softly laughed to myself and waited as they got in. Once they were in I drove quickly away to the mall. I made it there in no time and when I parked I looked over to Alice and Rose.

"Bella I love your driving, from now on you're driving us everywhere."

"Yah I love the speed you go at its so exhilarating."

"Sure it is, now let's go shopping already." We got into the mall and were shopping for at least 20 minutes when I saw him walking over to me. I stopped dead in my tracks, eyes wide with fear of what was going to happen. Alice and Rose turned to me confused.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Why do you look so scared?" I didn't answer them I just stood there waiting for the fear to leave my body, but it never did. It just grew bigger and bigger and that's when he reached us.

**A.N. OH NO!! Who will the person be? Will it be Adam, Edward or some unknown mysterious character? Till me what you think and whoever guess it right will get a small peak in to the next chapter. So send me your answers and I also do appreciate reviews. Till next time,**

**Topaz**


	12. Chapie 11!

**A.N. Here it is please enjoy and review! Thanks :P I would like 7 reviews before i update, thanks!**

No this isn't happening; I have to be imagining him here, you got to be joking.

"Hey Bella, Alice, Rosalie. What are you fine girls doing here?" He just stared at me the whole time he talked.

"Actually _Edward_ were here shopping cause that's what you do at a mall." Rose used so much hate when she said that but she sounded disgusted when she said his name.

"You're funny Rosalie, I was actually wondering if I could talk to Bella alone."

"She doesn't want to talk to you and we really must be going." I just stood there frozen scared more than ever. I couldn't speak a word I was so scared about what was going to happen next.

"Come on it will just be a short moment, please Bella." I nodded my head for some weird reason, it was like my body took over and my mind didn't have a say in what was about to happen. Alice and Rose looked at me, their eyes filled with concern and worry about what was going to happen. But they walked off a short distance away from where I was standing with Edward. I need to be strong he can't know I'm weak right now, I'm going to be cruel to him I wont let him destroy me not like the other girls.

"What the hell do you want Edward?" I put a lot of venom in to my voice and he seemed taken back by the tone I used. I don't care anymore he can go to hell for all I care.

"Well Bella I just wanted to apologize once more, I wanted to let you know how sorry I truly am for what happened at school and what happened at the movies last night. I didn't mean to ruin your date or anything but I just wanted to apologize again."

"Edward I said this before and this _will_ be the last time I say this, just leave me alone already. I don't want to talk to you ever again so go and leave me _alone_." He stepped closer to me and took my hand in his. I tried pulling away but he kept it locked in his own hands. He moved back a piece of my hair from my face and leaned closer so our lips were almost touching.

"Bella please you know you don't meant that. Just forgive me already, I don't want to fight with you anymore." I was about to say something back to him but I he was pushed off me by someone. I looked over to see who it was and it was Jake, thank god he's here. I ran over to him and hugged him like no tomorrow; he hugged me back and brought his lips to my ear.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier."

"Jake don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault it was mine. Not yours." I kissed him hard on the lips on he returned it with the same amount of passion. We broke away quickly because Edward was still behind us. Jake walked over to him and glared.

"If you _ever_ touch her again, you are going to regret it. If you even come near her you're still going to regret it, so watch what you do." Jake's voice was threatening and it even scared me by the tone he was using. Jake walked back over to me and put his arm around my waist. He then pulled me over to the others and he was still angry about what just happened. Rose and Alice rushed to my side worried about what happened.

"OMG Bella we should have never left you with him alone."

"Were so sorry we didn't think he would try something again."

"Guys stop, it was my fault I agreed to talk to him and I didn't think he would try anything either. But lucky for me my night in shining armour came to my rescue." I looked up to Jake and he was just smiling down on me.

"Let's go get something to eat and leave this place."

"Sounds good."

"Geez Bella you really do have trouble follow you everywhere don't you?"

"I know Bella, I thought day two was bad but this is just over the top."

"Emmett, Jasper it's not my fault I can cause some serious drama in your school. That just tells you how lousy the school is if me Isabella Swan can cause so much drama in a short period of time." We all started laughing and headed to the café down the street from the mall. We reached the café in moments and walked inside and sat at a booth in the back. I walked up to the counter with Jake while the rest stayed at the booth. I ordered a sandwich and drink, Jake also ordered and was getting the same as me. While we waited for the food, I just stared at the menu and Jake stared at me. I'm hurting everybody by staying here, if i stay here any longer I'm just going to hurt them more, what do i do now? I turned to look at Jake and his face looked so sad I felt horrible. I threw my arms around Jake and just whispered sorry over and over again to him. He froze at first but then also wrapped his arms around me. We stood like that for a few moments, I was on the verge of tears I felt so bad for Jake. He shouldn't have to go through this with me, not like this. He should be happy with some other girl who he can truly love and shouldnt have to put up with all this drama. I pulled back and looked straight into his eyes. I felt like I was falling into them- no Bella you can't lose focus now.

"Jake..." My voice was shaking and a tear slowly slipped from my eye. "Jake I'm so sorry. I can't do this to you anymore, it's not fair. You should have a girlfriend who doesn't cause trouble with every guy it's not fair to you. And that's why I'm leaving." Tears slipped down my face faster and faster, Jake was shock but he still pulled me into a hug.

"Shhh Bella, don't go anywhere. I love you and I don't care what happens between us. I love you." I pulled back and stepped away from him.

"No Jake you don't love me, you think you love me but you really don't. Who could?" I took in a deep breath and continued on. "Good bye Jake, never forget that _I'm_ the one that loves you." I left him and everyone else behind me, I ran back to down the street to the mall where my car was parked. I heard Jake calling my name as I ran but I didn't stop, I couldn't stop. I jumped into my car and started it quickly. Once I heard the purr of my car I sped off down the highway. I don't know where I was going but I won't be coming back here again. I picked my cell up from the seat and called Charlie's cell. Figures I got voice mail, once I heard the beep I started my last statement.

"Dad, I'm going away for a bit. Don't come looking for me and don't try calling because I will be leaving my phone off. I'm sorry for everything but I have to leave I'm just hurting everyone here. Don't tell anyone I left, if they ask just say I went home. I love you dad never forget that and don't worry I promise ill stay in touch with you. Please don't come after me, _please._" I whispered the last please and hung up. Now I'm on the road with only $100, a cell, some clothes, a car and nothing else. Where does a girl like me go for the time being?

**A.N. What did you guys think? I know Bella's a little dramatic but this is my story so I'm sorry if you don't like it. I would like 7 reviews before i update, thanks! Please review because the more reviews the quicker I do update :D **

**Love,**

**Topaz**

**P.S. if you guys don't like the direction the story's going in please tell me I want to know your thoughts on this. Thanks!**


	13. Chapie 12!

**A.N. Here is the new chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews and please give me those great reviews again, enjoy and thanks :P I would like 20 reviews before i update next, i know alot but thats what i would like so please review if you want a update!**

I was still driving down the highway going 150the whole time. I've already been on the road for an hour and my stomach was dying for food. I shut my phone down after the first call from Jake and the others. It now laid on the seat beside me in the car, the screen black and just staring back at me. I got off at the next turn and drove in to a town called Blue point **(I made this town up so don't try to look for it :P) **It was a small little town but nothing like Forks, this is place_ is_ a small town. Forks is like a mini tiny town, this place is way bigger than Forks and it's still called a small town. Now that's just freaky. As I drove my car down the street, people stared at my car with wide eyes like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. I saw some guys by this old truck sitting in its bed. I drove up beside them and opened my window; I gave them a sweet smile and looked at them. The one young guy wasn't so bad looking, he's actually pretty cute, nothing compared to Jake _or Edward_. Why did I just think that name, okay I'm totally losing it now.

"Hi my names Bella and I was wondering where I can find a hotel here."

"Um Hi I'm Zane, its nice to meet you Bella. Oh and the only hotel we have is right up the road. Its called Nights Inn, it's not too hard to miss."

"Thanks for all your help, I really appreciate it. Well I must be going, maybe see you around Zane."

"Yah maybe, it's a small town here after all."

"True what you say." With the directions to the hotel I closed my window and drove up the road to Nights Inn. It was a small little hotel but still cute all the way. I parked my car and headed inside with my bags of clothes, purse and cell. I walked up to the receptionist desk and dinged the bell. Moments later a girl probably in her late 30's with long blonde hair walked up to the desk.

"How may I help you young lady?"

"Well I was wondering how much is a hotel room, the cheapest one you have."

"The cheapest we have is for $50 but it does include breakfast, lunch and dinner. Its one great deal."

"Shit."

"I'm sorry what was that."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean anything bad to you its just I only have $100 and that would only last me 2 days here." I frowned at the end of my statement knowing it was the truth but the lady just looked really happy for some reason.

"No need to frown, I have a deal for you if your willing to take it."

"What will this deal be?"

"Well you could work here for as long as you want; you could work the front desk for anyone who comes by here. I will pay you, you can also have all 3 meals a day and you can stay in a room."

"No way, what's the catch to this."

"You will have to work long hours and share the room with my son."

"With your son are you kidding me?"

"He's a very nice boy and nothing will happen to you, don't worry. Anyways you taking the deal or no?" I thought about this for a few moments and then decided it was the best thing to do. She did say I can leave anytime and I get 3 meals a day, paid and a room to stay. Ill stay here for a week tops and then leave this place, nothing will stop me. It's better than going around with no money, food or anything.

"Fine ill take it, when do I start."

"Actually you can start now; I have some errands to run. By the way my name is Lucy and what is yours."

"Isabella but please call me Bella."

"Okay Bella, the phone isn't hard to work and whoever comes in just check them in on the computer or book which ever one you want to use."

"Thanks for everything, ill do my best."

"No problem dear, now I must get going ill see you later then."

"Bye." I watched as Lucy walked out of the hotel and to this old looking truck. I guess that's why everyone stared at my car it's the nicest here. I watched as she drove away and when she was fully gone I went behind the desk and saw the stool there. I put my bags and purse on the counter and then went to sit on the stool. I guess I should turn on my phone and see how many calls I got. I turned on my cell and as soon as it was done loading I nearly fell off my chair. A voice came from behind me scaring me so bad.

"What is your problem, can't you see you scared me." I turned around on the stool and saw that same guy earlier. Zane I think his name was, was it?

"Sorry I was wondering why you're sitting behind the counter?"

"Oh well I work here now, Lucy hired me."

"No my mom didn't actually hire you did she?"

"OMG no way this isn't happening." He came rushing over to me and stopped when he saw me put my hands up to him to tell him not to come closer.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to share a room with you."

"What, what did my mom offer you for this job?"

"She offered me money, a room and 3 meals a day but I have to work long hours and share a room with her son. You're her son aren't you?"

"Ya I'm her son and why did she do this to me?"

"What do you mean do this to you? I'm the one that's having a fricken crisis here and you're freaking out about sharing a room with me."

"I'm not freaking out and how is this a fricken crisis?"

"I didn't say crisis why would this be a crisis?"

"I don't know you tell me you're the one who said you were having one." I turned back to the counter and laid my head on it. I started banging my head against it not caring that it hurt.

"Whoa stop hurting yourself, it doesn't solve anything. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Actually that would be nice but no thanks, its nothing for you to worry about." My head was still on the counter when I heard Zane place something beside me. I lifted my head and saw my phone there; it must have fallen out of my hand earlier.

"That's a lot of calls, 50 phone calls, 6 voice mails and 10 texts. Who you trying to run from?"

"No one can you just leave me alone so I can do my work."

"Whatever I'm using the computer here so I'm not really going to be leaving you."

"Whatever just stop talking to me then."

"Fine."

"Fine." Zane took the other stool and went over to the computer. He was on the computer while I went over my phone calls. They were all from Jake, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose. But there was one from Charlie. I went through the texts and started tearing up over what they said. They all wanted me to come back home, that they miss me and they do love me, they all do. They never wanted me to leave, but their wrong it's for the best. I then started listening to my voicemail and the only way to do that was to hear it out loud. I don't care if Zane hears; he's not going to get answers from me anyways.

"_1__st__ message from Charlie sent today at 1:00. BEEEPPP!!"_

"Bells, don't worry about me just please come home soon and _please_ be safe. I promise I won't tell anyone that you left and tell them you went home just like you wanted but Bells aren't you hurting everyone more by running away like this. This will be my last message but if you don't call me I _will_ come looking for you and I _will_ keep calling till you answer. So it's your choice stay in touch with me or make me come after you. Remember I love you no matter what and if you need anything I set up an account on your card for you. Don't go crazy with the money there's only 50 g for you. I hope you don't leave for to long, I want you home soon. Come back when you're ready and please be safe for me Bells, I love you. Good bye."

"2_nd__ message from Jake sent today at 1:10_. _BEEEPPP!!_" the message then started playing.

"Bella, I know you're not answering but please just answer the phone calls I _need_ to speak to you. Bella I already miss you and I know you said that I don't actually love you but I do Bella. Please just come home, no one wants you gone; we all want you here no matter what. Please come home Bells, _please come home_." The last part was a whisper but you could still hear Jake say it. My eyes stung from what he said, he sounded like he meant it but I can't go back, I'm just hurting everyone by staying there. I moved on to the next message.

"_3__rd__ message from Alice sent today at 1:15. BEEEPPP!!" _

"BEEELLLLAAAAAA!!!!!!! HOW DID YOU JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH EVERYONE MISSES YOU AND ITS BEEN WHAT 22 MINUTES NOW. HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE! DO YOU KNOW EVERYONES FREAKING OUT LIKE CRAZY, WERE ALL IN OUR OWN CARS LOOKING FOR YOU! BELLA PLEASE ANSWER YOUR STUPID PHONE AND TALK TO ME ALREADY. REMEMBER I LOVE YOU, WE ALL DO." I heard the sound of her hang up and a small tear escaped my eye.

"_4__th__ message from Rose sent today at 1:33. BEEEPPP!!"_

"Bella, I'm really mad at you, when I find you I am going to make you pay for this. How could you do this to me, or Alice, Jasper and Emmett or even better how could you do this to Jake. He truly does love you Bella, its sad you can't see it yourself. You should see the way he looks at you, the way his face brightens when you walk in the room. Bella please come back home soon, we wont survive with out you here to piss of Edward, Adam and those snobby little plastics at school. Come home Bella, just please come home." Rose being like that was different but it was nice.

"_5__th__ message from Jasper sent today at 1:45. BEEEPPP!!" _

"Bella I know I don't often talk since I'm always so quiet, but you still are like a little sister to me and when you left that broke my heart. I hate seeing everyone's face with out you here, with them knowing you left on your own choice just makes it worse. Bella you never should have left, we miss you like no tomorrow and it hasn't even been an hour. Bella you cant do this to everyone. You can't keep running from all your problems, their just going to follow you everywhere you go. But if you keep running the way you are now, your just hurting more people in the process, think about this. I know you probably need some time alone but don't take to long we need you here with us. Without you Alice and Rose will be a mess, Emmett will just have no one to make fun of, Jake will also be a mess and me ill just be like the rest. A mess and that probably wont change till you come home, so come home quick or else I will send Emmett to come and get you. _Wherever that is_." He whispered the last part and hung up, Jasper was right running away doesn't fix anything it ruins stuff more and just hurts the people around me. But staying there was just hurting them even more, its for the better

"_6__th__ message from Emmett sent today at 2:00. BEEEPPP!!"_

"BELLLLAA!!! Come home quick, I need someone to make fun of or else I'm going to die here. Oh and sorry for calling so late but I wanted to be the last message you hear. Anyways back to the problem here, I'm actually disappointed in you Bells. I expected much more from you but I guess I was wrong about you. Bella you have to stop running form everything and come home. You had a family here, me, Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Jake. Were your family and we always will be so just come home already. You're not proving anything to anyone. If Edward or Adam's the problem then don't worry about it because by the time you get back ill have them asking for mercy. No one makes my little sis upset and scared enough to run away. I don't want that for you Bella, you have to stop this life. You can't keep running from everything in your life, sooner or later you will have to stop running and face every last part of it. This one thing is not something you can run from, I won't let you and I never will. So come home already so I can start teasing someone again, we all love you and miss you like no tomorrow. Wait that doesn't make sense it hasn't even been a day yet. Oh never mind you know what I mean, bye Bella, don't forget you have to stop running."

"_You have no more messages in you inbox."_ I closed my phone and that's when the tears started coming down. I sobbed and sobbed at the desk until I heard someone behind me. I turned to look who it was and there was Zane. Oh no I forgot he was in the room, he heard all my phone messages, shit.

"Bella, are you okay?" He looked actually concern for me but how can someone be so concerned about a stranger.

"I-I…" I stopped and closed my eyes for a moment. "I'm fine Zane thanks for your concern though, I'm just going through something that's all." I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me with caring eyes.

"Bella are you sure?"

"Yah I'm fine really, don't worry about me. Anyways I have work to do, there's a costumer coming in right now."

"Oh okay if you want to talk or anything ill be right outside the hotel's doors. Don't hesitate to come talk to me." I gave him a small sad smile, he barely knows me or vice versa but yet I feel like I trust him no matter what.

"Thanks Zane, but you should get going, go have some fun. I have some work to do." He walked to the doors off the hotel but not before looking back at me with those same sad eyes. Why would he be so sad, it's my problem not his. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the bell. I turned to the costumer at the counter and put on a fake happy smile. I don't feel like smiling right now but it's the best for me to do right. Just forget about everyone I left behind; forgetting is the best to do, isn't it?

**A.N. There you have it! I hope you guys like where it's going and I just want to tell you again this is an EXB story, it just might take some time to get there but it **_**will**_** be an EXB story. If you don't like the direction of the story please tell me about it. More reviews I get the quicker I update. Thanks :P I would like 20 reviews before i update next, i know alot but thats what i would like so please review if you want a update!**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	14. Chapie 13!

**A.N. here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review:P I will like 15 reviews this time since i only got 16 last time. I guess 20 was a little high so i moved it to 15. I though even though i was short 4 ill give this to you since everyone who did their part wants a update. Thankss!**

It was now the end of the day for my work. I finished at 11 and headed to the room Lucy told me to. It was on the top floor and right at the end of the hall. I headed down the hall singing the song Apologize by One republic. I got to the door of my room and opened it with the key. Once I walked in I was surprised. This room looked like it belonged in a fricken 5 star hotel in like Paris or something not in some small town called Blue Point. There were 2 king sized beds, 2 big dressers, a desk with a laptop on it, a plasma TV, there are two walk in closets and one big bathroom. I assume there was also a nice balcony through the doors by the bed which I assume is my bed. I saw Zane sitting on his bed with a couple of friends.

"Hey Zane, is that my bed over there?"

"Oh hey Bella and ya that's your bed and also the closet over there is yours, I cleared it up for you. So where's you suitcase." I looked down at my hands and noticed I just had my purse, cell and a few bags of clothes.

"Actually I don't have any, when I ran away it was a spur of the moment and I just got back from shopping so that's why I only have these bags." Zane started to smile and when he did I glared at him. I walked over to my bed and threw my stuff on it.

"Are you going to sleep now?"

"Actually I have to make a few phone calls first so I'm probably going to be a while. Maybe till 1, is that a balcony?"

"Yah it's really nice, you can go out there for your phone calls if you want."

"I think I will and thanks again. Oh right I'm Bella and you guys are."

"Oh sorry Bella this is Ricky and Gavin." They both waved and I just smiled in return.

"Sorry but I must make these calls sooner or later and I think the sooner the better." I left them and headed to the balcony, when I closed the door I looked out over it. It was gorgeous, it looked over the whole town and you could see every place lit up with its lights, you could also see all the stars up here and the moon looked gorgeous. I have to do this sooner or later better start with Charlie first and work my way down the list. I dialled Charlie's number and on the second ring he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad, it's Bella."

"Bells are you okay? Where are you?"

"Dad I'm perfectly fine, I'm some really nice people, I'm in Blue Point and staying at this hotel called Night's Inn for free. The lady who owns it Lucy said if I work the front desk she will give me a place to sleep, 3 meals a day and even pay. But I have to work some long hours and that's all, she has a son he's really sweet."

"Bella, I'm happy for you but why did you leave, when are you going to come home."

"Dad I was hurting everyone by staying there and I can't do that anymore, it's not right. Ill be home soon I think, I just need some time, I don't know how long exactly it could be a week or maybe longer. But ill stay in touch with you and on weekends you could come visit me to see how things are going."

"That's sounds great, if your still there by this weekend, ill come over to where you are and see you."

"If you do can you bring some of my clothes with you, right now I only have a few bags from shopping before I left." I heard Charlie laughing and I joined him.

"Same old Bella I see, don't worry ill bring some to you and Bella don't forget about the people back in Forks here, they really do miss you. Come home soon."

"I will dad hopefully ill be home sooner than you know it, hopefully. And dad don't tell anyone where I am or that you have spoken to me I don't need them coming after me."

"Okay Bells but what about school?"

"That's no problem because I've already done everything their teaching now and I don't need to learn it again."

"Okay, go to sleep Bells please be home soon, I love you good night."

"Ill try dad, ill try." I hung up and continued to dial the next person's number. Emmett will probably be the easiest to start with since well its Emmett, ill call Jake last since that's going to be the hardest. I dialled Emmett's number but not before making sure I had no tracer on the call. It rung 4 times and then I heard Emmett's voice pick up.

"Hello?" I couldn't even answer him, it was so hard and it was only going to get harder.

"Bella is this you?"

"Emmett, it's me, Bella, please don't say anything I just want to say this and then I'm going to go."

"Bella don't do this please don't g-"

"Emmett just listen please, it's already hard enough. I want to tell you I know I can't keep running from my problems and I know their just going to follow me no mater where I go. But I want _you_ to know I'm done running from everything and I'm never going to run again. I'm not saying I'm coming home but I am saying I'm done and I'm done with everything. Please just don't worry about me, I need you to understand I will be back one day, I won't leave you forever, just remember I'm coming back one day and when I do you better not tease me. I love you Emmett and I will always miss you but this is for the better. You might miss me now but you wont soon, ill just be someone from your past nothing more. I need time so please don't call me again and don't try to find my anywhere, because if you come after me I will run every time."

"Bella you cant do this to me, to everyone. You can't leave-"

"Good bye Emmett, you will always be my big brother, love you." I hung up the phone and the tears stared coming down my face. _It's for the better. It's for the better._ I repeated that over and over in my head and called Jasper next. He picked up on the second ring.

"Jasper it's me Bella."

"Bella where are you? Why did you leave us, why-"

"Jasper please just listen to me, I need to tell you are also a big brother to me and you always will be, I love you like a brother and I will miss you like a brother no matter what. I know you miss me but soon I will just be a person from your past nothing more. I might have been running but I'm done running now it all ends today. Just because I'm done running it doesn't mean I'm coming back it just means I'm done running from my problems, nothings going to chase me away anymore. Don't send anyone after me because if you do I will just run every time. Remember I will be back one day and I will come back to see you also remember I love you and always will and I will always miss you no matter what but this is for the better. It always will be for the better."

"Bella don't do this to me or everyone else you cant do this."

"Jasper its time for me to go, I love you and always will, good bye Jasper." I hung up again on someone I loved. The tears were still streaming down my face but I have to stay strong and finish this, I can fall apart after calling Jake. I dialled Rose's number and she answered it on the last ring.

"Bella, is that you?" Just hearing her voice made me want to cry more than ever and run home but I can't anymore. I can't.

"Hello? Bella if that's you please answer, please."

"Rose it is me, but please listen to me before you say anything more. Rose I need you to stay strong for everyone, for Alice mostly. I need you to keep everyone on their feet from no on. Rose you might be mad at me right now but you'll get over just like how you miss me. I'm just going to be a person of your past, nothing more than a memory. You can survive Rose, you're the strongest girl I know, you know how to take care of yourself and that's why I'm asking you to take care of everyone epically Alice. Don't wait for me to come home because I won't be so move on with your life and forget about me. Live your life like it was meant to be and don't hold back because I left. I will always love you and will miss you no matter what but I can't stay with you guys anymore I can't keep hurting you like this. It's not right or fair to you guys. Don't call me or try to find me because I will run and I won't stop till you stop searching. Ill be back one day and that one day won't be anytime soon so move on with your life. I love you Rose and will always miss you, take care of everyone for me."

"Bella, don't do this, don't throw everything away like this. You have a family here, Emmett, Jasper, Jake, Alice and me _are_ your family so come back home to us. We need you to be part of your family." I heard her crying and this just made it harder to say the next words.

"Rose, I can't do this anymore; remember I love you and good bye Rose." I quickly snapped my phone shut started sobbing; I sobbed for a while but then realized I still had to more calls. It was getting harder and harder. I dialled Alice's number with shaky fingers but still got it right. She didn't even let it go to a full ring she picked up half way through the first one.

"Bella, please tell me its you, Bella."

"Alice, quirky little cute Alice. This going to harder than I ever thought. Well Alice I'm going to do this quick because I can't do this any longer. Alice I know you miss me, you probably will for a little while but soon you're going to forget all about me and ill just be a distant memory, nothing more than that. Alice don't stop living because I'm gone. I know we became sisters in such a short time but think of me like I was never there. Don't come looking for me, I know you will but please don't, if you do I'm going to run and keep running till you stop. But I will be back one day and I want to see the quirky Alice I know. I just need you to know I will always miss you and I love you more than ever Alice. Good bye Alice, I love you and always will. Live your life don't hold back."

"Bella don't do this please don't..." She couldn't even finish her sentence because she was crying so hard. "Don't leave Bella, what am I suppose to do with out you here? Don't leave me please, don't leave me. Ill do anything just don't leave Bella please." Those were the same words I used when talking to Adam the day he left. I have to end this now.

"Live you life don't hold back at all never hold back." I quickly hung up and wanted to throw my phone off the balcony but I still got one more call to make before I can. I closed my eyes and dialled Jakes number slowly. I put it on speak phone and sank to the floor. Jake picked up on the second right and I had to hang up from hearing the pain in his voice it hurt so much. But I cant I have to finish this once and for all.

"Bella, if that's you please answer me. Bella I love you answer me please I know its you."

"Ja… Jake it is me but it will be the last time you will hear from me." I hated saying those words they broke my heart just thinking them but the worse was still to come. "Jake I love you more than you know; you're my best friend and always will be. Remember how we carved B+JBFF in the tree in the park. I remember that day like it was yesterday but its ending to soon. We will always be best friends just I can't stay there anymore, that's why I left I couldn't hurt you anymore like that. You might have said you actually do love me but really Jake, you don't. You just love me like a friend nothing more, but I really do love you Jake and I'm scared I'm going to screw anything up. I'm sorry but I had to run and I can't come back now, it's too late."

"Bella, it's not to late what are you talking about, please just come home and we can talk about this at home."

"No Jake that isn't my home anymore; I don't have a home anymore. But I will promise I will come back one day in the future to see how everyone is including you. So don't wait for me because it's not worth it. I'm not worth it. I'm just going to be a memory from the past, a girl you grew up with but moved away. Nothing more, there's nothing more there, so Jake please just continue to live your life and don't try to find me because ill just run and keep running no matter what. _I will_ always love you Jake, good bye forever."

"Bella you don't mean this, don't say that. You will come home and we will see each other again. Don't leave Bella, I need you here, don't leave me alone here. Don't go please, don't go." The tears came down worse than before and it was getting harder to breathe properly or even talk.

"I have to go now Jake, remember I will always love you but please live you life for me, please Jake. I love you good bye." I hung up my phone and threw it at the doors. It smashed against the door and fell to the ground, it didn't even crack or anything the battery just fell out. I fell to the floor and cried harder than ever, worse than when Adam left me. This time _I_ left and I left 5 amazing people behind. But it's for the better I was just ruining their life by staying there. They will all soon move on with their lives and forget about me ill just me a memory like I told them. Nothing more than that, never will I be more than that because I'm plain old Bella, no one will remember me. I heard the door open to the balcony and saw Zane walk out.

"Bella are you okay, I heard you on the phone and I wanted to make sure you were if you are okay?" I looked up at him and he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I was now standing beside Zane and his eyes looked so sincere and caring they were just inviting you in.

"I'm fine I think its just I left my whole like back in Forks and I had to leave 5 friends who were like family to me and one of them is my boyfriend but I don't think he is anymore." Zane surprised me by pulling me into a hug. At first I just stood there frozen but then I hugged him back.

"Bella lets go to sleep now, you look like you've had a long day and need some rest."

"Actually I did have a long day; I just wish it never happened." I walked into the room and collapsed onto my bed. Zane walked in behind me and placed something on the nightstand.

"Here's your cell, it doesn't look like you damage it to much, just a few scratches."

"Eww throw it away I never want to see it again." Zane started laughing at me until I glared at him.

"Okay okay ill stop laughing but you probably will want to keep your phone."

"Fine whatever I'm going to sleep now, night."

"Night Bella, sleep tight." That night I fell into a restless sleep and had the worse dream possible.

**Next morning**

I woke up the next morning to Zane calling my name.

"Bella you have to wake up now, you got to get ready for work."

"Fine I'm getting up just stop talking already." He started laughing and I heard him leave the room. I got up and headed to the bathroom; I took a shower and grabbed some clothes out of one of the shopping bags. I realized the only things I had with me was a short mini skirt and a low v-neck tank top. I shouldn't wear this but really what choice do I have. I quickly threw on the clothes and put my hair up in a ponytail since it was still soaking wet. I grabbed my phone, purse, key and headed downstairs to the check in desk. Lucy was sitting there waiting for me to arrive I assume. She looked up her eyes went wide.

"Bella you look so pretty today, maybe with that outfit you can drag in some business. Anyways have you eaten breakfast?"

"Uh no where is it?"

"Oh don't worry hun you come start working and ill bring it to you."

"Thanks Lucy for everything."

"Don't mention it Bella." She walked off to the little café area I saw last night and came back moments later with a plate full of eggs, bacon, sausages and a piece of toast. She put it in front of me and it all looked to good.

"This looks amazingly good."

"Try it and then you will be wrong about your statement." She smiled at me and I took a bite of the egg. It was the best egg I have ever eaten before in my life.

"This is the best egg I have ever eaten, the food is so good."

"Well we do have a really good hotel here but no one comes often as a hotel in California would. It's pretty hard but maybe with a girl as beautiful as you working here we can really drag in some people."

"Aww thanks Lucy but I have to ask you something."

"Okay hun what is it?"

"Well I need to go shopping later since well I have no clothes and all."

"Oh Bella actually I was going to go shopping today while you worked and surprise you with all the clothes. I noticed your style and I think I know your sizes so I will be off now to go on a shopping spree just for you."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to I never had a daughter to shop for so please let me do it." She gave me a puppy dog face and it was so hard to resist.

"Fine go shop away but at least let me pay for half of it."

"Quarter."

"Half."

"Quarter or nothing?"

"Fine quarter it is then." She jumped up and down clapping her hands and quickly left to shop. She reminds me of Alice... No I can't think like that, it will only make things worse. I finished my breakfast in peace and just as I finished I heard the bell dinging. Great a costumer.

"Hi welcome to Night's Inn, it's the best hotel in miles. How may I help you?"

"Oh hello there." Eww disgusting guy checking me out got to stay happy for the job don't hit the guy.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh sorry, I would like a room here, something nice with internet hook up." Okay sir let me check what we have avaible." I went over to the computer and looked at the rooms with the internet hook up's. I walked back over to him.

"Would you like a room on the main level or a high one? And also would you like a room with a view."

"Uh third floor I would prefer and a room with a view would be nice."

"One moment again." I walked back and looked up the ones on the third floor with a view, and internet hook up. I chose one of the random rooms listed, went in the back room grabbed the key for 305 and went back to the guy.

"Your room will be 305; it has everything you liked and it also ready for you right now. But first I need you to fill out this small form." I handed him the form and waited till he was done, when he was I checked over it all and handed him his key. He left without a word but he did check me out one more time before leaving. This time Zane came up behind and mumbled something about a disgusting pig.

"Bella why are you wearing that outfit?"

"Well it is the only thing I had and now your mom had gone on a shopping spree for me and is only let me pay quarter for it all."

"Figures it is my mom she is known to buy whatever she sees that she likes." We both started laughing but then another costumer came so I became serious. It was another guy checking me out but I just ignored it while Zane glared at them. The rest of the work day went well, a lot of people were now staying at the hotel, I checked in people to at least 50 rooms today. That's better than yesterday, and today Zane stayed with me so I didn't think about what happened last night. We closed up the counter and headed off to our room, when we reached it I saw a bow on the door to my closet but just walked right past it to the balcony. Once I got out there I took out my phone and turned it on, I calls but no more voicemails, well that could because I took that off my plan. I called Charlie quick and told him how my day went and all. He told me how Jake, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper came by the station to talk to him about me. They asked if he knew where I was and Charlie told them he did but he wouldn't tell them where. Charlie said he will be stopping by this weekend for a little stay and will bring all my clothes with him. Once I finished talking to him it was already 1 in the morning. I headed back inside the room and found Zane on the computer. He looked up when he saw me.

"Hey Bella, you okay?"

"Yah I'm better than last night I think."

"That's good, go check out your closet already will you."

"Fine fine I'm going but your coming with me." I grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the door with the bow. I turned the handle slowly and walked in to the closet. It was packed with clothes; they were either tank tops or t-shirts and mini skirts or short shorts. Barely any clothes that would cover me enough to work here.

"Oh my God I can't believe my mom bought you clothes like this."

"I know, oh no I cant wear these everyday. Ill get like hit on by every guy that walks through those doors." Zane started laughing until I hit him on the chest.

"Sorry Bella but I realize why my mom did this."

"And why would that be?"

"So she'll get more costumers here, with a girl as beautiful as you with clothes like that one she will defiantly have tons more costumers."

"Your mom is so evil and sneaky."

"Well get use to it because that's what my mom is." I walked out of the closet and over to my bed, I crawled in and Zane did the same but in his own bed.

"Night Zane."

"Night Bella." I fell into a deep sleep once again. This time a nightmare took place and for some reason I couldn't wake up.

**A.N. That is one long chapter; tell me if you like where it's going or if you don't. The more reviews the faster I update so review please! Thanks:P I will like 15 reviews this time if you guys can do that, that would be A-M-A-Z-I-N-G:D**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	15. Chapie 14!

**A.N. Here is the new chapter and it is now a month after Bella left Forks, she has been gone this whole time. I know it seems like Bella doesn't care but she truly does, she just doesn't think about them because she doesn't want to start crying while working. So ya please enjoy and review! ALSO i would like 15 reviews once again and i also need another 5 reviews for California Sunshine before i can update so please review to both stories.**

I woke up the next morning before Zane, I've been living in Blue point for a month now and business has gotten better ever since my whole wardrobe change. Zane and I have become closer to each other but our relationship is only friendship and nothing more. Charlie has visited me twice so far he said he will come every other weekend. It was a good plan since I was always busy working now. The calls stop coming after the 2nd week I've left Forks, I guess they figured I wasn't going to answer so what's the point to call. I bet if I came back to Forks they wouldn't even recognize me, I changed my whole image. My hair is now black with pink streaks and is cut to about my shoulders. I have more of a tan now and I got a belly button piercing along with 3 piercing on each ear. My clothes style changed to the one Lucy started me with on my second day here, it was now all I wore and that's what dragged in the business. Zane would stay in the hotel with me incase anything happened to me with some disgusting guys. He always protects me from anyone trying to hurt me, he's a great friend. I also got a tattoo on my back right shoulder blade, it says "friends separate at times but are always reunited one way or another." The saying is in Italian on my tattoo and means more to me than anyone knows not including Zane of course. It was now time for Spring break to start so Zane said with business going like this we will be getting a lot of kids form Forks coming into town. I was worried if anyone came and knew it was me. Zane told me the news this morning and I was still worrying about it.

"Zane what if someone recognizes me?"

"Bella no one can, your image has changed so much even your dad has trouble founding you now."

"That's true but if they really look at me and know my name I'm screwed."

"They won't know your name, ill call you something else today and tell my mom to call you it to."

"That's sounds perfect but what should my name be."

"I don't know something mysterious yet sexy."

"Oh I know I always liked the name Shay."

"Hmm that's a cute name and it suits you more than ever now with your image."

"Aww thanks so call me Shay from now on, okay?"

"Sounds good, oh look you got a costumer's and it looks like their from Forks."

"What no your joking right." I turned around and saw them, and they were from Forks, it was Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Adam, Angela and Edward. He had Lauren hanging onto his arm while Mike had Jessica and Adam had Angela.

"Shit, their from my old school, what if they know it's me what do I do?"

"Don't worry Shay no one will know." I smiled up at Zane and then I heard the bell. I turned back to the group and put a fake smile on my face. The girls glared at me then took off to the seating area probably waiting for the guys to set up the rooms.

"Hi how may I help you young gentlemen?"

"Hey babe, you can help me anyway you want." Eww Mike being his disgusting self. Edward and Adam were just staring at me with pleased eyes not saying anything. I regretted wearing this all too short mini denim skirt with the low low v-neck open back tank top. Zane took a step forward to where I was standing.

"I'm sorry, if you gentlemen are going to treat the receptionist so rudely I will gladly ask you to leave this very moment."

"Thanks Zane."

"No problem Shay, just stay focused."

"I know I know, I got this don't worry."

"Okay let's start again. My name is Shay and will you be staying with us at the Night's Inn this evening." This time Edward spoke up to Adam and Mike first. They both went to the girls while Edward stayed behind.

"Sorry Shay for their rudeness, my name's Edward."

"I'm sorry sir but if you're going to be staying here I must know now other people are waiting." It was true the line was getting longer by the minute and that gave the guy's in line even more time to stare at me.

"Oh ya, I will like 2 rooms, with 3 beds in each, internet connection and something with a view please."

"One moment let me go check the computer." I went over and Zane followed me, I looked for what Edward asked for.

"Are you okay Shay?"

"Yah I'm doing well so far, these people weren't my friends well the other guy Adam use to be my best friend but then something happened and ya. So I don't care about these people and all so I'm doing well oh and thanks for the back up."

"No problem just remember to stay focus."

"Yah I know don't worry I am." I went back to Edward with a piece of paper holding all the rooms available.

"Okay I do have 2 rooms with 3 beds in each; they do have a view but no internet connection in either. And also their not side by side. Do you still want to take them?"

"Sure, anything to get away from those girls."

"Okay so room one is 204, and room two is 306. Here are the keys and if you could just fill out this form for whatever room you're staying in and get the rest of your friends to do the same that would be great." I passed him the forms and some pens and he headed off to the others. I served the other costumers and was finished with all them when he came back.

"Here you are, every last form filled out." He handed them to me; I took three and passed three to Zane to look at to make sure everything was good. I scanned over all three and look back to Edward.

"Everything seems to be good, have a nice stay now. Enjoy your break." I turned back to Zane and headed with him to the back room. We put the papers in the shelf spot where they lined up with the room number.

"That went well, I guess?"

"Actually it did, they didn't even have a clue who I was."

"You think so."

"I so defiantly know."

"That's good then." We headed back to the front and Zane said he was going to go get us lunch while I stayed at the counter. I was going through my phone when I heard the bell ding. I turned around and it was the last people I ever thought I would see again. There in front of me was Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Jake. They all had a different look to them like they haven't truly been happy for along time. It can't be because of me they were supposed to get over me and live their lives like they normally would have without me there.

"Hi my name is Shay, can I help you with with something?" I faked the smile and the happiness in my voice when all I really wanted to do was die right there.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh never mind I just thought you were someone I use to know her name was Bella but she disappeared one day and never came back." Oh now they are upset over me still, what have I done? I can't tell them it's me though; it will just make it harder for them and all.

"Sorry but my name is Shay, I don't know of this Bella. I'm so very sorry though."

"Oh don't apologize she's just been upset more than ever lately since its been a whole month since Bella left us." Rose she stayed strong just like I wanted her to.

"Oh well, maybe this week here will cheer you guys up. Do you have reservations?"

"Actually we do their under Jacob Black." How didn't I make the connection between the names, I'm so stupid.

"Oh okay give me one moment while I check the computer." I headed to the computer and saw Zane walking over here with our food. I waved my hand to tell him to come quicker. He ran the quickest he could and stopped in front of me.

"What's wrong Shay?"

"Remember those 5 friends I left in Forks?"

"Yah."

"Well their here staying at the hotel." I said this while looking up their reservations.

"Your joking with me right."

"No I'm not and oh no."

"Shay what's wrong?"

"Their room is right across from ours, I can't do this. I can't hide from the anymore."

"You have to; if you tell them you're going to make them feel even worse than now."

"Your right I just got to act like I don't know them." I walked back to the desk and smiled at my old friends.

"Okay your room is ready and let me just say you picked a fabulous room to stay in. My room is across from yours and the rooms up there are just amazing. You'll love your stay here."

"That's sounds good I guess."

"Okay before I give you your keys I need you guys to fill out these forms and then you can head up to your room." I handed them the forms and went to sit with Zane, we started eating our lunch and talking about what has been happening so far. I then heard Emmett say something to the rest.

"She looks a little like Bella, I miss Bella so much."

"Yah she does look like Bella but it can't be her, Bella would never get piercing she hates needles remember?"

"Oh yah and a tattoo is even worse than the piercings' it can't be Bella."

"And Bella would never wear such revealing clothes, remember how she would wear it only at times she wanted to but then the times she didn't she would be wearing her sweats. God I miss her so much." I looked over to Alice and noticed she had a tear rolling down her face.

"Alice remembers we have to stay strong, she's not coming back for along time and she wants us to forget about her, to not think about her. So let's stop talking about her, okay?" Alice nodded her head and whipped away the rest of the lone tears on her face. Rose was staying strong for everyone just like I wanted her too. Especially for Alice, the one I knew would have the most trouble besides Jake of course. I walked back to the front counter and looked at them. I never realized how much I missed them till now. They were my family and I ran away like I always did, I always ran from my problems.

"Are you guys ready to head to your room?"

"Uh yes, here are the forms." Jasper handed my all the forms and they all watched as I went through each one. When I was done I handed them their key and gave a soft smile.

"Enjoy your stay here and I hope you have a great spring break." They all smiled a small smile back and said thanks. They then walked to the elevator and got in. I went back to Zane and finished up my lunch.

"Bella, you okay?"

"I think so, do you mind if I go to sleep for a bit since I have to stay up all night tonight."

"No go ahead and rest a bit, ill call the room at 5 for you to come back down."

"Thanks Zane see you later." I headed to the elevator and got in as soon as I pushed the button. I didn't expect Edward to be in there though; I got in and quickly pushed the button for my floor.

"Hi have we met before today?"

"No sorry."

"Oh I just thought I knew you from somewhere. So you have to work through the break?"

"Yah it's not bad though."

"Oh that's good I guess." It was silent for a bit, I watched the number waiting for it to reach 10. It was still only at 4. I saw Edward looking at my ass from the corner of my eye.

"Can you stop staring at me already?"

"Oh sorry, you're just so hot in that outfit I cant keep my eyes off of you."

"Well try harder then."

"But I don't want to try I like where my eyes are."

"Well if that's the case then I guess ill kick you out of the hotel."

"You can't do that I'm paying."

"Well I live with the owner's son and I know her personally. I'm the one who brings in the business for her and I do believe she told me anyone giving me a hassle can get the hell out. Even if they paid they will only get half their money back."

"Oh is that so?" He took a step closer to me and I took a step back.

"Yah that's what I heard so now back off or I will kick you out." Finally my floor came and I went out the doors. I walked down the hall to my room and as I came near my old friend's door I saw that it was open. I went directly to my door and just as I unlocked it I heard Emmett's loud voice behind me.

"Hey thanks for the room, its just like you said it would be. It's the best room I've stayed in so far."

"Well that's good to know, I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay and if you need anything ill be down stairs at around 5 again. Ill be there all night so if you need anything I'm there."

"Okay thanks that sounds good. Oh yah my name's Emmett."

"Well its nice to meet you Emmett, I'm B-Shay." I gave him a sweet smile and he smiled back.

"I better go get some rest I have a long night ahead of me."

"Okay thanks again Shay, ill come visit you tonight."

"Sounds good. Bye Emmett." I walked into my room and walked straight to the balcony. I just stood out there relaxing for a while but then decided to shower then rest for tonight. I went back inside and in to the bathroom, I quickly showered and dried off. I crawled in to bed after shutting the curtains and drifted off to sleep.

**A.N. What do you guys think, ill like to know once again so tell me please. More reviews the quicker I update, so review please! Thanks:P ****ALSO i would like 15 reviews once again and i also need another 5 reviews for California Sunshine before i can update so please review to both stories.**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	16. Chapie 15!

**A.N. LMAO! You guys make me laugh so much, when you guys found out Bella was running away many of you hated it now you're all like UPDATE soon! Lmao :P also to answer some questions.**

**Q. Is Zane a potential boyfriend?**

**A. No Zane is strictly a friend, I already figured it would complicate things to a whole new level and didn't think it would fit properly with what I have. So he is not a boyfriend or will be just a really good friend.**

**Q. Is Bella emo?**

**A. No Bella is not emo, to me in this story she is just really really stubborn and can't see when good things are right in front of her. So she thinks by running away it solves all her problems but really it doesn't and she will learn that soon.**

**Q. Is this an Edward and Bella story?**

**A. I have answered this many times and ill say it once again, this is for SURE an EXB story it just could take awhile to get there. I will keep it interesting till that chapter, so please still continue to read.**

**Also, this is really long chapter so i wont be updating for a while and when i do it wont be as osten because i have alot of homework and stuuf going on now so sorry! On with the story.**

_Ring…Ring….Ring…Rinnnggg_... I picked up the phone before the person would hang up.

"Hello?" I said in a groggy sleepy voice.

"Come on Bella, get dressed and ready for your late night tonight. Its time for you to come back and work for your shift tonight."

"Fine Zane, ill come down in 10. Just let me get dressed, put some make up on and do something with my hair. See you in a bit."

"Okay bye." I hung up the phone and slumped out of bed and into the bathroom where my clothes were. Early I picked out this red lace up corset with a mini denim black skirt. **(Recognize the outfit from anywhere:P)** I put on my clothes and quickly but tightly laced up the corset. I looked into the mirror and saw someone I didn't even know. My black hair with pink streaks was started to wave a bit from my sleeping so I straightened it out quicker than ever. Once that was done I reapplied my make up and spriest some perfume Lucy bought me on. I looked in the mirror one last time and thought I was at least somewhat decent. I left the bathroom and went to the front door after closing all the lights. I left the room with my purse, phone and key, locked up and headed to the elevator. I waited just a few minutes for it and when it came I realized Adam, Mike, Lauren, Jessica, Angela and Edward were in there. I got in and pushed the button for the ground level. I just stood there waiting for the ride to end, feeling all their stared on me. Once the floor came I got out and heard Lauren cough slut. I turned to her and sweetly smiled to her.

"Oh where you talking about yourself?" She seemed shocked so Jessica came in.

"No she was talking about you, whore." I just laughed and gave them the finger since the door was closing. I heard the guys laugh as the doors closed the last bit. I headed to the front desk and saw Zane taking care of a costumer at the moment. I went behind the counter and put my stuff down on it, waiting for Zane to finish up. When he was, he turned and smiled at me and I smiled in return.

"Hey Zane."

"Hi Bella, love the outfit. Looks like you're going to be bringing in business tonight." I just rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"You're so funny Zane I almost forgot to laugh. Oh wait I did forget to laugh, my bad." I smirked at him and went over to the computer. I checked to see how many rooms were available, and it looks like we have 50 left, that means we have 350 rooms being used. That's the best business since I came here.

"We have 350 rooms being used, are you joking?"

"No, were doing much better not that you're here."

"That's true, thanks to your mom when it was my second day here."

"Oh yah I remember that day, it was a fun day with you here." We both started laughing when Lucy came to the counter.

"Hey Bella, Zane. Bella I was wondering if you would be okay tonight alone."

"I would but may I ask why?"

"Oh well I have to go see my parents and Zane is coming so we will be gone all night but be back tomorrow morning early."

"What cant I stay with Bella, I don't want to go see them."

"Stop your coming and that's final."

"Fine." I just smiled at their little family fight; I always smile when this happens.

"Don't worry Lucy I will be perfectly fine here. So you go and have fun."

"Thanks Bella, we'll see you tomorrow since were leaving now." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and went out the doors of the hotel.

"Bye Zane have fun, see you tomorrow morning." I gave him a hug and watched as he walked away.

"Don't get into to much trouble tonight Shay and remember tell all the teens about the party tomorrow night."

"I know I will bye." He walked out the doors laughing and I just slumped into the stool. I should probably get the flyers and put them on the counter for everyone to see. Were having this party tomorrow for all the hotel guests. Were going to have drinks, a dj, everything there is to have at a party. Me and Zane were planning it for a week now and Lucy agreed with us 100 since it was her son and me running it. She didn't mind the music or anything so she wouldn't care about much that night. I placed the flyers Zane made onto the counter and just sat back into the stool. I took out my phone and started sending texts to Zane.

"_Hey Zane! How's the ride going with Lucy?" _Moments later he wrote back.

"Bella! Save me, she's boring me with her talking about fashion; I won't survive the night at my grandparent's house. They have nothing to do there, how will I survive."

"_I don't know Zane but all I can say is entertained yourself with TV or something. Well g2g now I should be working so see you tomorrow." _I sent that and then snapped my phone shut. It was only 5:30 right now, what can I do to pass the time. Right when I thought that Mike, Edward and Adam came down to the ground floor and made their way over to the counter. When they reached me, all of them looked me up and down and back up again. That's s wrong on so many levels, they have to stop staring or else I think I will be sick.

"Stop staring at me or I will kick you out if this hotel this very moment." I said to them with a very deadly tone.

"I like girls like you, with a bite to them too." Mike was trying to be seductive but it wasn't working, which would be stupid enough to think that it was sexy.

"Okay that's it; you guys are out of this hotel." I pressed the button to call the security over.

"Oh come on girl, don't play like that you know you want us."

"Your right I do want you out of this hotel." The security then came and looked at the situation they automatically understood what was happening. Lucy hired security for me since we had more business; the guys can get pretty bad reacting to me.

"Hey guys do you mind escorting them to get their stuff and then escort them out those doors." I pointed to the front doors, and the guys just smiled.

"No problem, they will be out in minutes."

"Thanks guys, have fun." Edward, Mike and Adam were just silent the whole time, shocked I actually called security.

"Hope you enjoyed your stay here, don't come back anytime soon." I smiled sweetly at them seeming as though I did nothing. Mike and Adam just glared while Edward just looked confused.

"Uh Shay, can we talk about this please."

"Well I have to listen since its part of the agreement I made with the owner so hurry up and say it."

"Okay, I'm sorry for our actions towards you, it was no way to treat a beautiful young lady like you. Please let us stay in the hotel and we won't bug you again unless it has to do with the hotel." I thought about it and it seemed good, Edward can be very persuasive.

"Fine as long as you keep those dogs on short leaches." Edward just smiled while the others glared.

"Deal." Edward smiled this smile I think which was meant to be seductive or sexy. It was but I couldn't fall for a guy like Edward, a player who goes out with every girl he sees and doesn't care a bit when he's done with them. Doesn't care how he hurt their feelings or even what they thought the whole time. I could never date a guy like that. I turned to the security.

"Thanks guys but I don't think ill be needing your help right now but if I do ill call you right away." I smiled and they just frowned, upset they wouldn't be throwing anyone out. I just laughed as they walked away; I turned back to the others and noticed Edward holding one of the flyers.

"So there's going to be a party tomorrow night?"

"Yah it's going to be fun, at least I hope."

"Well, I guess ill come only if you will be there."

"Well I will be there but I hope I won't be seeing you there."

"Well we'll just see about that." He winked at me and walked off, at that moment I felt like being sick. I sat down and went on the computer and just went over my e-mails. Moments later a costumer came in. I walked up to the front desk and saw all these guys and only 3 girls. I put on a fake smile and spoke to them.

"Hi there my name is Shay. Would you guys be staying with us tonight?" One of the girls stepped up to the front to talk to me.

"Oh hello Shay my name is Emily and this is my fiancé Sam. We were wondering if we could get a room for all 10 of us. Is there one room that is big enough to hold all of us?" Wow these guys are huge.

"Um well I have one big room left, I can get some one to cover here for me for a few minutes and show you the room if you would like."

"Oh if you could that would be great." She smiled and she was gorgeous, she has copper skin with long straight black hair.

"No problem let me just call someone to cover for me." She nodded and went back to the others to tell them what is happening I guess. I turned on the walkie to Jenna.

"Hey Jenna you there?"

"Yah I'm here what's wrong?"

"Can I get you to come cover the front desk for a few minutes I have to show someone one of the big rooms to know if they would like to take it."

"Okay be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks." I put the walkie back into the drawer and waited for her to come. She was here moments later, her face glowing, how is she always so happy even on her worst day.

"Hey Jenna, ill be back soon I just need to show them one of the big rooms to know if they want to stay there."

"Yah no problem just hurry back because I need to get back to work soon."

"Yah no problem and are you working tonight?"

"Yah why?"

"Just incase if I need anyone to cover for me when I need to get like coffee or something."

"Oh yah ill help you tonight no problem."

"Thanks Jenna, be back soon." I smiled, grabbed the key and went to Emily.

"Hi Emily, I could show you it now if you want."

"Oh that would be great, thanks."

"No problem." I walked to the elevator with everyone following me. As we waited for the elevator Emily introduced me to everyone.

"This is Kim, and Leah. Over there is Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared and Seth. Were all from the Quileute reservation down in Forks."

"Oh I've been there, its really nice there especially the beaches. Its 3 hours form here right?"

"Yah, it's a nice place to live." The elevator finally came and we all got in, I was surprised to know that we actually all fit in there. **(There not werewolves but I am still making them really tall and muscular. :D) **The rest of the ride up there, I stayed silent while everyone talked about what their going to do on spring break. We reached the floor and I led them down the hall to the room beside mine. I unlocked it and stepped inside with everyone still following. There were some gasps and a few wows from everyone.

"Here is the room I was talking about. It has 2 walk in closets, 1 really big bathroom, a gorgeous view from the balcony. This room has 4 queen sized beds with a pull out couch. If you guys don't want this then I can get you all separate rooms."

"No this is perfect; I think we'll take the room for the time were here."

"Sounds perfect now if I could get you all to come back down because I need everyone to fill out a form stating your name and everything." There were a few groans from the guys and I just laughed.

"Don't worry it wont be too bad the forms aren't that long. Oh and also if you guys need anything and I'm not downstairs, my room is right beside yours so feel free to come ask me anything if I'm not there."

"Thanks Shay, this is really great. The hotel here is amazing; it doesn't seem like one you would have in a small town." I laughed while I walked to my room.

"I know I was surprised too when I started working here last month. Ill be back in one moment I just need to grab something." I went into my room and grabbed my favourite book I was reading once again, Wuthering Heights. I have already read it so many times but for some reason I just want to read it over again. I grabbed it along with Zane's iPod and headed back into the hallway. When I was locking the door, I heard Emmett and Rosalie's voice behind me.

"Shay, how's it going?"

"Oh hey, its going good I guess but I do have to work all night long until 8 the next morning."

"You're joking right?" Rosalie was shocked that I had to work that long.

"Nope, usually the manger takes over when I'm in my room but its spring break so she wants me to work the counter."

"That sucks."

"I know but I got to get going I have some costumers to take care of."

"Oh okay bye, good luck tonight."

"Thanks bye." I was with everyone else and we were waiting for the elevator when I heard Emmett call to me.

"Shay?"

"Yah Emmett?"

"Don't forget ill come visit you later tonight."

"I wont, see ya later." He just laughed and went back into his room. The elevator then came and we all got in. Once again I was silent the whole time while the others talked about random stuff. When we got to the ground level, I went over to the counter to find Jenna relaxing on the stool.

"Hey Jenna thanks for covering for me."

"Oh hey no problem I was just resting my feet." She smiled and I laughed.

"Ill see you soon then."

"Don't hesitate to call me later if you need anything."

"Don't worry I wont, thanks again." She walked down the hall to go back to working. I grabbed the forms and some pens and handed one t each person.

"If you guys can fill that out and also include your room number in it. And you room number is 512."

"Thanks for your help will be done in a few minutes."

"Don't worry take all the time you need." I smiled sweetly to them and they went the sitting area to fill it out. Another costumer came in and was one of those disgusting guys looking at me again. I finished checking him in and sent him on his way with a warning. The two guys Quil and Embry walked up to me with all the forms in their hands.

"Hey, here are all the forms." Quil handed them to me and I took them. I checked over each one carefully but still as quickly as I could, once I knew they were all good I headed to the back room and placed them where the room number was. I went back out to them and handed them their key.

"Oh right, tomorrow night me and the mangers son Zane will be hosting this party at the hotel. Here's the flyer for it, you guys should come it will be fun." I handed them the flyer and watched as they looked over it.

"This looks like it will be fun, ill come to it."

"Same here, I wanted to find some party here in Blue Point."

"Well this one will be a good one so till everyone else and don't forget to be there." I smiled and they also smiled back.

"Do you mind if I ask something?" Embry wanted to ask something but what?

"Sure go ahead."

"Could you tell us if our friend Jacob Black was staying here? He said he was coming with his friends down here and we thought maybe we would see him."

"Oh sure, he's on the same floor as you guys. His room is across from mine."

"Really?" Why are they so shocked, they knew he was coming here.

"Yah go see him when you go up there again."

"Sounds good, thanks for everything."

"No problem, hope you enjoy your stay and don't forget to come to the party."

"We won't see you later." They walked to the rest and headed over to the elevator. They were really nice, I'm glad I met them; I heard Quil and Embry telling the other about how Jake was on the same floor as them. I just laughed to myself and called the little restaurant up the street from the hotel.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Bella, I was wondering if I could get my usual for 7:30"

"Oh hey Bella, yah that's seems okay, it will be there in like 5 minutes."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye." I hung up and went back to the stool, I checked the time on my phone and it was already 7:20. This night is going to be so boring. I started t read my book when I heard the bell ding. I looked up and saw Riley with my food for the night.

"Riley, you're a life saver." He laughed and handed me the food which consisted of a Ben and Jerry's ice cream tub, a chocolate bar, a salad with peppers, tomatoes and all that stuff with Italian dressing. Once energy drink, a star bucks latte and a water. I put the energy drink, water, ice cream and chocolate bar into the mini fridge under the counter.

"Bella is that everything you will need for the night?"

"I think s but if I don't I can call you right?"

"Yup I'm working all night also, I got stuck with the stupid shift do don't hesitate if you want anything else."

"I won't thanks again Riley for the food. It will keep me going through the night." We both laughed and I pulled out my wallet.

"How much do I owe you this time?"

"Well, $30 this time. Since its spring break they raised their prices slightly."

"Oh well its okay I get enough money working here and with Lucy buying my clothes, I have a lot of extra money." I handed him the money and he put it in his pocket.

"Well I got to get going now, see you soon maybe. Bye."

"Yah soon, bye." Riley walked out and I sat back down on the stool. I opened my salad and poured the Italian dressing all over it. It smells so good, just then my stomach growled. I guess I'm hungry; I laughed quietly to myself and ate while listening to Zane's iPod. More costumers came and I quickly sorted them out as quickly as I could so I could just rest. We now only had about 25 rooms left I think. Every teen that came by I gave them a flyer for the party and told them it would be fun. Every single one agreed they would come since it looked like a lot of fun to them. I finally finished my salad and threw the container away in the garbage. I began reading my book again while drinking my latte. I heard someone dinging the bell nonstop and when I looked up I saw Emmett with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey Shay, I told you I would visit."

"Hey Emmett, I know you said you would and I'm glad you did, I was getting so bored here."

"I would be going crazy if I were you, all you do is sit there reading and waiting for people to come. How boring is that?"

"Oh it gets fun sometimes."

"Oh how does it get fun?"

"Well when someone is giving me a hard time, or hitting on me and I don't like it I have the power t kick them out. So I get to call security and watch them escort the people to their rooms, grab their stuff and escort them out of the hotel."

"That sounds like fun I guess." I laughed at him and he just frowned.

"You should meet the others, do you want to?"

"Sure, they can come down later if they want though."

"No its okay ill call them right now."

"Okay, do you want to sit?" I pointed to the other stool and he walked over and sat with me.

"Hey Rose, come downstairs with everyone I want you guys to meet Shay."

There was a pause from Rose answering I guess.

"No you haven't met her properly do come down, please." There was another pause and Emmett shut the phone and mumbled a yes.

"Are they coming?"

"Yah their going to be down in a few minutes."

"Okay, well I have to take care of this person so you just sit there and please don't say anything."

"Okay I won't go do your job." He grinned at me and I just smiled back. I went and got a room for the person and got them sorted out. She headed the elevator and when she stepped in the others stepped out. But Quil and Embry were already with them talking to Jake.

"Hey Shay." Quil called over to me.

"Hey Quil long time since I seen you."

"I know what's it been like an hour or something like that."

"Around that I think, hey Embry."

"Hey Shay, this is my friend Jacob we were talking abut earlier." I smiled over to Jake and he did the same back.

"Hi Jacob it's nice to meet you."

"You to Shay."

"So Shay, now that everyone is here I would like you to actually meet them. Over here is my girlfriend Rosalie but you can call her Rose, the blonde guy over there is Jasper and his little short girlfriend is Alice."

"Hey." Alice protested and we all started laughing, she even joined in.

"Everyone you already know this is Shay."

"Oh Shay, about the party everyone from our room is coming to it. Were all excited to go to a party, its spring break who wouldn't be excited."

"Oh that's great, I didn't want the party to have no one there but from the looks of who I told, everyone said they would be coming."

"That's great." I smiled at Quil and Embry while the rest just looked confused.

"What party?"

"Oh sorry, here's the flyer. I'm having a party with Zane here at the hotel. Its tomorrow night and its going to be tons of fun, at least I hope it will be."

"Oh this looks like so much fun, if there's a party then that means were going to need a new outfit and that's means shopping!" Alice squealed in delight and I just laughed.

"Oh can I take you shopping Shay?"

"Oh no that's okay; I already have an outfit for the party. It's really cute I can show you it tomorrow. I have no work from 8 in the morning all the way to 5:00 PM the day after tomorrow. I'm so excited I'm getting work off, it will give me time to relax for once." Alice frowned a little when I said I already had my outfit but was happier when I said I would show her.

"Why you don't get breaks often?"

"Not really I've been working here for a month now and I haven't really gone on a break. I work from 8 in the morning to 11 at night; it's not too bad I guess."

"8 to 11 at night are you kidding that's like forever." Emmett's eyes were huge and I just had to laugh at his face. Everyone else started laughing along with me and Emmett just sat there confused.

"Anyways I got to get back to the room now, so ill see you guys soon."

"Yah me too, bye."

"Bye." Embry and Quil headed back upstairs while the rest stayed.

"So Shay do you go to school or what?"

"Uh actually no I haven't been in school for over a month now, but I know a lot of stuff and I could probably graduate any time I wanted to, if I went back."

"Oh so why did you leave school." Damn it what do I tell them, I can't tell them the truth; it wouldn't turn out to good.

"I'm not really sure, I guess I just decided I wanted to make money instead and since then I've made tons of money working the long hours here. I don't have to pay for rent or any meals unless I eat outside of the hotel. The owner treats me like her daughter she buys me clothes and any make up or hair products I need."

"Your life is like perfect except the working part though." I laughed at Rose's statement and she just smiled.

"It is pretty good, but enough about me tell me abut you guys."

"Okay well were all from Forks high and we've been friends ever since. A month ago a new girl came. Her name was Isabella Swan but Bella for short."

Alice continued on from Emmett.

"She wasn't like the other girls, she was different but in a good way. We become great friends on like the first day, I felt like I knew her from another life or something we were so close so soon. She was like a sister to all us except Jake. He was dating her before she took off."

"What do you mean she took off?" Jake answered this time.

"Well we went to this café and we were ordering our food when she said she was leaving, how she was hurting everyone by staying there, so she ran. She got in her car and took off speeding towards the highway. We all went our separate ways to find her but there was no sign where she went, she shut her phone off so no one could get a hold of her. We looked for her all day because we didn't want her to leave, we all loved her so much and then she was just gone. We were at our houses later that night when we each got a call. She called us saying how she wasn't coming back, and how much she loved us. She said it was for the better and that we would all forget her soon, she would just be a memory but we could never forget her. So the next day we went to her dad and talked to him, he told us he knew where she was and that she was safe. He didn't tell us where, so we kept trying to call her till it became the second week. We stopped cause we figured she wasn't going to answer the phone either way so we should stop trying. Her dad would visit her every other week and he would come back saying she was safe and that's all." Hearing the pain in his voice ripped my apart every time he spoke.

"That's so sad; do you think maybe that she might come home soon?"

"We don't know anymore, it's been a month and we haven't heard a single word from her. We know nothing about her anymore; she could be Alaska for all we know." I wanted to tell them but I couldn't, I bit my tongue to stop me from saying anything to them, it started to hurt so I stopped.

"Well you guys are all sad now so let's think about the party, I will need some help planning everything. Me and Zane can't do it alone." Everyone perked up and smiled at me but you could still see the sadness in their eyes in every single one.

"That would be great; we can stay here with you all night if you want?" Jasper he always was the thoughtful one.

"That would be great but I don't want to do that to you."

"No let us stay please."

"Fine but ill buy the food for the night. Do you guys like Ben and Jerry ice cream?" There was a course of "I do's." and I just laughed.

"Okay let me order some food first and I'm paying since you guys are staying here with me."

"Fine." Alice huffed upset she wasn't buying it. I grabbed the phone and called Riley once again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Riley, its Bella once again."

"Oh hey, you want some more food?"

"Yah I have some people spending the time with me in the lobby, so I'm buying them some food."

"That's sounds good, so what can I get you?"

"Uh one sec."

"Did you guys eat dinner earlier?" They all shook their heads.

"Is a cheese pizza okay?" This time they all nodded their heads.

"Okay Riley so far on the list is one large cheese pizza."

"Okay, what's next?"

"One sec again."

"Jasper what type of ice cream do you like, there's strawberry, chocolate or vanilla. They don't have many flavours so which one."

"Uh chocolate."

"Okay Alice?"

"Strawberry."

"Jake?"

"Chocolate.

"Rose?"

"Vanilla."

"Emmett?"

"Chocolate."

"Okay Riley I need 3 chocolate Ben and Jerry tubs, 1 vanilla, 1 strawberry and do you also have one rocky road left?"

"Yah I got one left you want it?"

"Of course, one more sec ill see what else they want."

"Okay so we got pizza, ice cream, what else do you guys want?"

"Can we get some pop?"

"Yah sure what type?"

"Coke for the guys and diet coke for the girls."

"You know your stuff Emmett, nice job."

"Thanks Rose, I always pay attention to what you like." I just started laughing and went back to the phone.

"Okay Riley so we are ordering 1 larger cheese pizza, 3 chocolate, 1 strawberry, 1 vanilla and 1 rocky road ice cream with 1 case of coke and 1 case f diet coke. Did you get all that?"

"Yup what time do you want it by?"

"What's the time now?"

"Uh its 9:00 right now but the pizza will take 15 so ill have it around there by 9:30. Is that okay?"

"Yah of course, thanks Riley you're the best."

"I know I am, see you soon."

"Bye." I hung up and turned to the rest, they were all standing except Emmett.

"Let me get you guys some stools."

"Thanks Shay."

"Yah thanks for everything."

"Don't worry about it; it's my treat since you guys are staying here with me." We all started to laugh; it was so carefree with them, nothing to worry about. I felt like my old self sitting here with them. I went to the phone and dialled the security.

"Hello?"

"Hey guys, I was wondering if you could bring me 4 stools to the front foyer."

"Oh yah no problem, sounds good to me."

"Thanks see you soon." I hung up and turned to the rest.

"So 4 stools will be here in moments but I have to ask what are we going to do all night?" They all seem stubbed just like me.

"Yah I haven't even thought about that."

"We could go over the party."

"Rose that's perfect, here let me go get the things me and Zane already got planned and ready for."

"Okay." I went to the back room and grabbed the file regarding the party, I came back out and there were the guys with 4 stools.

"Aww you guys came so quick, thanks for them."

"No problem, it's good to get out of the office once in a while."

"That's probably true, well thanks again. Have a good night."

"You too bye." They walked back to their office area, while the other sat on the stools.

"Thanks Shay, its good to sit I wouldn't want to stand all night."

"Oh I would never do that to you, that's so cruel." We started laughing and went over what was happening for the party. It was already 9:30 and Riley was walking through the doors, and we haven't even discussed much about the party.

"Hey Riley." I got up and walked over to him, I took the food whispered softly to him.

"Riley call me Shay when other people are around, okay?"

"Okay, I'm not even going to ask why."

"You wouldn't even want to know." We both started laughing.

"One sec let me put this down then ill get you the money."

"Okay." I walked back behind the counter and put the food down; I took out my wallet and look over to Riley.

"How much now?"

"Well the total comes to… $85."

"Holy shit, they have raised the prices a lot."

"Ya I told you didn't I?"

"Yah you did, here's the money. There an extra 10 for you since you making all these trips for me over and over again." He just laughed at what I said.

"Don't worry Shay, I don't mind I get paid extra for every order there is." I laughed and he joined me.

"See you maybe later tonight then."

"Sounds good."

"Oh yah you coming to the party me and Zane are holding here."

"No haven't hear about it?"

"Oh well here's a few flyers pass them to other people around town that I know or who Zane knows. Cause you know Zane's friends better than I do."

"That is true, so ill see you later tonight or tomorrow night."

"Ya, see you bye."

"Bye." He walked out of the hotel and everyone else just looked shocked by what just happened.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just you seemed so casual with him, with everyone."

"Yah that's just me though." I put the ice cream in the fridge for later along with the drinks but I did leave out 4 diets for the girls and 3 normal coke's for the guys. I also took my chocolate bar out of the fridge. We ate while we talked about how the extra party details me and Zane didn't figure out. We started eating the ice cream around 2 in the morning, and I had so many costumers the hotel was full now. I also had many teens saying they would be coming to the party. So far what I knew, the party is going to be a hit.

**A.N. HOLY COW!!!! This is 15 pages on Microsoft, talk about a lot of chapters. This is the longest chapter I have ever written and probably will always be the longest. I wanted to get to the party in this one but it turns out I couldn't because I had a change of plans. My writing is very unpredictable, I only know the plot and some main ideas in between but besides that I make the rest up along the way. So hoped you like it and please REVIEW, IT WOULD MAKE ME SUPERLY HAPPY:D :D**

**Also, this is really long chapter so i wont be updating for a while and when i do it wont be as osten because i have alot of homework and stuuf going on now so sorry!**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	17. Chapter 16

I was still awake while everyone else with me was asleep. I looked at the clock and realized Lucy and Zane will be back in 15 minutes. I have to get everyone out of here before she gets back. I started to shake Rose awake but it did take some effort.

"Shay... why… did you wake me up?" I laughed at her reaction.

"Rose my boss will be here in like 15 minutes, she can't see you guys here. So wake everyone up while I clean."

"Got it." She got up and started to wake everyone up while I called the guys.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can you guy come get the stools please?"

"No problem."

"Thanks." I hung up and started throwing away cans, boxes and whatever trash there was. The guys took away the stools, the place was finally clean and everyone was awake. Just then I saw Lucy's car pull in to the parking lot.

"Thanks for staying with me but you guys should be leaving. Ill show Zane the new plans and if you want to come before it starts, be there by 8:30ish."

"Okay thanks, bye." They all ran off to the awaiting elevator and got in just as Lucy walked in the hotel.

"Morning Bella."

"Morning Lucy, Zane."

"Hey Bella, how was your night?"

"It was good but Lucy can I go start my day off now?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." I grabbed my cell, purse and the last tub of ice cream. I was waiting for the elevator when I remembered something.

"Lucy the hotel's full so we have no more rooms."

"Serious?"

"Yup, bye." I laughed at her reaction as I got in the elevator and waited for my floor. When I got to my room, I stripped down and crawled into bed with the ice cream. I set my alarm clock for 5 and started to the tasty ice cream. When I was done I laid back and fell asleep.

I awoke to my alarm telling me it was 5 already. I crawled out of and to my closet; I found my rare comfy jeans with one of my rare comfy shirts. I grabbed them and went to the bathroom; I took a quick shower and then got dressed. I grabbed my purse and cell and headed downstairs.

"Hey Zane."

"Hey Shay, you heading to the salon now?"

"Yup, getting hair and nails done today. Also I have some plans for the party right there so take a look and tell me what you think when I get back or call me."

"Sounds good, have fun." I smiled and went out to my car. Edward and Adam were outside talking but stopped when they saw me go to my car. As I was climbing in they started again but I could hear them perfectly.

"Didn't Bella have that exact car?"

"Yah she did, I can't believe she left. I can't believe I told her one thing and did the opposite. I miss her so much."

"I know what you mean Adam, I miss her too. I didn't get to know her because I screwed up every time I had a chance. I probably would have done a lot for her if I never screwed up. I would have changed just for her. I fell hard for her, those moments I did talk to her."

"I know what you mean, I could tell." I got in my car and sped down the road to the salon. Edward couldn't have been falling for me, he couldn't. He wouldn't have changed either why would he change for plain old me. I entered the salon and was greeted by Maria.

"Hey Bella, how's it going?" She said in her perky voice.

"Hey Maria, its going really good I guess. You?"

"It's good I guess. Here for your appointment?"

"Yah hair and nails today."

"Sounds fun, come sit." I sat in the chair, as she got the dye.

"So fresh new black with fresh pink streaks?"

"As always." I smiled and she clapped her hands, excited to be working on my hair. As she worked on my hair, I thought more about what Edward said. He was right; he didn't know me because he was always to bust flirting with other girls. And how he said he would have done a lot for me or change, they would all just be a bunch of lies. He was a jerk then and always will be a jerk. And he couldn't have fallen for me, he's… he's Edward and I'm just plain old Bella.

"So Bella what are you wearing for the party?"

"It's really cute, but totally simple. Its dark denim jeans that end at my ankle, their sort of skinny jeans. The top is a gold sequence spaghetti tank top and the heels are a sparkly gold peep toe with a little bow near the front. But their not like bright gold, their more of a light soft gold."

"Sounds so cute can't wait to see tonight."

"You're coming?"

"Yah wouldn't miss it for anything." We both laughed and just talked about fashion the rest of the time. It was already 7 by the time my hair and nails were done and looking fab.

"Okay since I'm done now, you can finally look." I turned to the mirror and gasped.

"You like it?"

"I love it, it looks so much better." I hugged her and squealed. She laughed at my reaction and hugged back. I paid her for everything and was now leaving.

"Thanks again Maria, see you tonight."

"Bye." I sped back to the hotel and raced to my room. When I got in Zane was watching TV with Riley.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Bella nice hair."

"Hey Bella, your hair looks really good."

"Thanks guys. Zane did you like the plans."

"Yah their perfect. Everything's already set up, were actually going down right now."

"Okay ill be down by 9 the latest."

"Sounds good see you later."

"Bye." They left the room and I headed to my closet. I went to the back of the closet and saw the outfit I was going to wear tonight and the one I was wearing the day I ran away. I brought both to the room and put the one I wore the day I left on. The mini denim skirt with the deep blue tank top with lace trimming the bottom. I looked in the mirror and all the memories came back. The ones I blocked were brought back.

_Flashback_

"_SHOTIE!!!" Alice yelled this while running the rest of the way to my car._

"_Alice you cheated, that's not fair."_

"_It so is fair I called it." I laughed as they fought over who should get front seat. When they heard me laughing they looked over and shot daggers at me. I climbed into my car and started it; I heard the soft purr going and then pushed the button for the window._

"_Alice will be in front way there but way back Rose is in front. Happy now?"_

"_Whatever."_

"_I'm happy." I softly laughed to myself and waited as they got in. Once they were in I drove quickly away to the mall. I made it there in no time and when I parked I looked over to Alice and Rose._

"_Bella I love your driving, from now on you're driving us everywhere."_

"_Yah I love the speed you go at its so exhilarating."_

"_Sure it is, now let's go shopping already."_

_End of flash back_

They were like sisters to me and Jasper and Emmett were like brothers to me.

_Flashback_

"_Of course, I would love to sit with you. Let me just fix my make up and while I do that you can tell me all about this Jasper guy."_

"_Okay well Jasper Hale is my boyfriend; he's tall, blonde…" Alice continued on explaining everything about him, and to me it seems like she loves him so much, just by the way she talks about him and everything. As we walked to the cafeteria, Alice sent a text to Adam explaining everything and to tell him to stay away from me for the day. When we walked in, the whole room fell silent and just stared at me. A lot of the guys were gawking at me while all their girls had the looks of envious or jealousy on their faces. I hate the attention, its worse here than getting made fun of all the time back at my old school. I quickly paid for my food and walked over to where Alice was sitting. With her at the table was, I assume, Jasper, a really big guy and this gorgeous blonde who looked like a model but much prettier. I quickly sat down in the seat Alice told me to._

"_Bella this is the one and only Jasper I told you about. And that's Emmett and Rosalie sitting beside you."_

"_Hi everyone its so nice to meet you guys."_

"_Right back at you Bella." The guy Emmett said this as though he knew me for hours. We talked the whole time and lunch wasn't even half over yet. I felt like I've known them all my whole life already and they all were really accepting of me._

"_Bella has anyone ever told you how pretty you are." When Rosalie said this I started to blush because one I don't think I'm pretty at all just average plain Jane and two because it was just said randomly._

"_Aww Bella don't be embarrassed. Rose is right you should totally go into modeling or something like that." Alice seemed so excited about this and I think I saw this gleam in her eyes telling me something evil was going to happen._

"_Thanks guys I think."_

_End of flashback_

I'm so glad I met them my first day there I probably would not have survived with out them there. A tear slipped down my face, and more followed.

_Flashback_

_We just stood there in the middle of the hallway kissing for a while because the next thing I knew, I heard Emmett's booming laughter coming from just a few feet away. I pushed Jake away and looked to where Rose, Alice, Jasper and a laughing Emmett stood. I looked over to Rose and she gave me the thumps up while Alice and Jasper just smiled. Emmett came over and put his arm around Jake, he was still laughing about what happened._

"_You guys move fast don't you? We walked out here and you guys were making out yet again, what is that the second time in like an hour."_

"_Ha ha Emmett very funny." Jake seemed fine about it while I was blushing a deep red. Rose and Alice came to my rescue and dragged me towards the car._

_End of flashback_

That was another good memory I had with them and I miss those memories. Those days I spent with them was the best of my life so why did I run away? I looked back into the mirror and saw a whole new Isabella Swan. I dyed my hair black with pink streaks and it use to be a gorgeous chocolate brown that went to my waist. My eyes are the same and so is the rest of my face. I got a belly button piercing along with 3 ear piercings. The old Bella was scared of needles, that mean no piercing or tattoos. But I now have 7 piercings in total with one tattoo on my back right shoulder. I changed so much since my first day here in Blue Point, no one even recognizes me. I miss all of them, I should go back but could I? I quickly took of the clothes and put my outfit for tonight on and headed into the bathroom. I loosely curled my hair and stuck with very little makeup, just some eyeliner, mascara, and a gold shimmery eye shadow. Once I was finished, I went back to my room and saw the outfit crumpled up on the floor. I grabbed it and stuffed it the very back of my closet where I will see very little of it. I grabbed my heels, slipped them on and left my room. I locked up and knocked on the other's door. Jasper answered the door and smiled.

"Hey shay you look good tonight."

"Thanks Jasper. You guys ready or are you coming down later."

"Shay give us like 5 more minutes." I heard Alice yell from the bathroom. Jasper laughed and invited me in.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Shay."

"Hi." Jake said quickly, barely glancing my way. He doesn't seem his carefree self anymore.

"Shay I love the look." I turned around to see a hyper Alice.

"Thanks loving yours too." She blushed softly and yelled to Rose to hurry up. I looked at the clock and it was 8:55.

"Umm I would stay but I have to be down this very minute. It's starting in 5."

"No worries I'm done we can go now." Rose came into the room. I smiled and we all headed to the elevator and got in. When we reached the floor, I showed them the way to the room where the party was being held. Zane and Riley were already there talking to the dj.

"Zane is everything set up?"

"Yah, ready to go. Nice outfit by the way."

"Thanks I thought so too." We both laughed and then just remembered the others were here.

"So there's a line outside, can I open the doors now?"

"Yah go ahead." I went to the door and when I opened them, all the people in line turned my way. Everyone came in after paying the fee of $20. Maria was next in line and when she got to me she squealed.

"Bella you look amazing!"

"Maria I love the outfit. Zane is going to love it also."

"Really?"

"Ya did I forget to mention he likes you too." She blushed while I just laughed. I let her in without making her pay. When Edward and them came in front, I got the best idea. Lauren, Jessica and Angela passes me each a $20 but I only let Angela in.

"Are you going to let us in?" Lauren growled at me.

"Sorry no, I need another $30 for you to get in. Price is $50; you don't like it you can leave right now." I said in a perky, innocent voice and ended it with a sweet smile. But she just glared back but both of them handed me the money and I had to let them in. When the guys came up, they were looking me up and down.

"$50 now but if you keep looking $100." I said in that same perky voice. They all stopped and handed me the money so I had to let them in also. Emily and them were next in line.

"Hey Emily."

"Shay you look stunning."

"Same to you."

"How much is the price because I thought it was $20 then you said it was $50 so I'm confused." I laughed and thought of what price or no price at all.

"For you guys… $5."

"Really, that cheap."

"Yah." They handed me the money for each and I let them in. I worked the line till 10:30 and closed the doors for no one else to get in. I brought the money up to my room and then headed back down and found the others.

"Shay, finally!" Alice and Rose exclaimed at the same time.

"I know but it was fun." I laughed and they just stared at me like I was crazy.

"Come on let's party." We all went and danced the time away. The party seems to be going amazing so far.

It was one in the morning and the last song was coming on. It was "Please be mine by Jonas Brothers" a slow song to end a good night. I saw Alice with Jasper, Rose with Emmett, Zane with Maria, Mike with Jessica, Adam with Angela, Jake with Leah, Sam with Emily, Jared with Kim and the other guys found some girls to dance with. Everyone looks so happy to be with the one that makes them happy. I was standing off to the side watching when I heard someone say something to me.

"Do you want to dance?" It was Edward and geez he looked amazing. He was wearing a button down shirt with some dark wash jeans and his hair was messy as always and falling into his eyes.

"Sure." He smiled and held his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he led me to the dance floor. He put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

We danced close the whole song and just as it ended, he pulled back and stared into my eyes. He leaned in and I did the same, out lips touched and we just slowly kissed each other. I pulled back to see his reaction. He was confused about something, why? Oh no don't tell me knows it's me. I pulled away from his grasp and went to Zane.

"Zane I got to eave now. Ill be in the room, I'm so sorry." He nodded understanding and I ran out of there to the elevator. Once I got in my room, I collapsed on the floor near my bed. Why did that have to happen? I started to cry slowly knowing I had to go back home. I got up and walked to the balcony, my favourite place in the town. I sat on the cold surface and looked out over the view. The lights of the city still shining bright, it was all so beautiful. I dialled Charlie's number not even caring about the time. He picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?"

"Dad it's me Bella."

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yah I'm fine, I'm calling to say I'm coming home soon."

"You are when?"

"Ill be back soon but the latest time is a month. I need you not to tell anyone though."

"I wont, I'm so happy your coming home. It'll be great to have you back here."

"It'll be great to be back. I got to go now so ill see you soon."

"Cant wait Bells. Love you, good night."

"Love you too, night." I hung up and just sat there for hours watching the sky. The sun was rising and it was the most beautiful thing. To see the world brighten up bit by but as the sun got higher and higher into the sky. Once the sun was up I went back into my room and found Zane sleeping in his bed. I went to the closet and got a pair of jeans with a tank top. I went to the bathroom and took a hot shower, relaxing all my muscles as the steaming water hit my body. I stepped out got change into my clothes, reapplied my makeup and went own for breakfast. I got a plate full of eggs, bacon and toast with orange juice to drink. I ate in the front lobby, reading the paper and enjoying my time off. Emily and the other came down, probably checking out. They did check out and saw me sitting by the front. They all came over and gave me hugs saying their goodbyes.

"Thanks for all your help."

"No worries I'm glad I met you guys. Maybe ill see you guys again if I come down that way ill come by."

"That would be nice. Bye." Quil smiled and waved. I watched as they left and when I turned back I saw Edward, Adam, Mike, Angela, Jessica and Lauren checking out. I watched as they left, thankful they were finally gone but as they passed by me Jessica and Lauren glared and I was trying to stifle my laughter. Just as I finished my breakfast I saw the others leave. When they were done checking out they spotted me and ran over. I stood up but was nearly knocked down when Alice and Rose hugged me. They pulled back and I hugged everyone else who was behind them.

"It was nice meeting you guys."

"Same to you. It was a fine break with you here."

"Thanks I guess this is goodbye."

"Yah sadly. It was fun while it lasted."

"It was, wasn't it?" We softly laughed and I hugged them all one last time and watched as they left. Tears were silently falling as I went back up to my room. When I got in, Zane was awake counting the money. He turned around and saw my tears, he came and hugged me.

"Bella are you okay?"

"I will be and I won't. Zane I'm going back home."

"Really?"

"I realized last night, I need to go back. I miss everyone and I won't stop till I'm back with them."

"When you going back?"

"Next week, Wednesday."

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me too but ill come visit you every month, I promise."

"Sounds good." We smiled and sat on the bed.

"So how much money we make?"

"$5,500, a lot of money and I want you to have all of it." My mouth dropped.

"Zane no I can't take it all. You have to have at least half of it."

"No but I know you wont take it unless I have some. So ill have the $1,500 the most. Deal?" I huffed but still shook his hand.

"Deal. I'm going to tell your mom and then go shopping. You want to come?"

"Of course." I grabbed my share of the money and we left the room. I told Lucy and she said it was fine but she was going to miss me so much. Me and Zane went to all 5 malls in town and spent $3000 of the 4 and another $10 000 on my card. My trunk was now full with 4 storage buckets which were filled with shopping bags. I also had two more in the back seat full of shopping bags and one folded under the back seat to go in the front seat later. I got a cart at the hotel and brought all my stuff up to my room. Once in the room, I put everything in the closet. Over the next 3 days I will be sorting and packing everything I own into these 7 storage buckets.

**A.N. I have a new poll on my profile so please vote on it! It's SUPER important!!!! Anyways hope you like it and please vote and review!**

**Love,**

**Topaz**

**P.S. CAN ANYONE GUESS WHERE BELLA'S GOING?? SHES GOING HOME:P**


	18. Chapter 17

It was Wednesday morning and I was saying my goodbyes to Lucy and Zane. My car was already packed with the 7 boxes filled with all my belongings.

"Thanks again for everything Lucy. You too Zane."

"Don't mention, now you come back at least once a month to visit."

"Ill try my best. I had a great time here but I think it's my time to go back home. I should get going if I want to be on time." I gave Lucy a hug and then hugged Zane.

"Take care of Maria. You guys are perfect for each other." I whispered and he started to blush. I gave him a peck on the cheek and in my car. As I drove away, a few tears escaped my eyes. Zane became family to me; I won't ever forget to come back here. It was 9 right now and I want to be there by 12:30 on the dot. I planned to go 250 mph and that would bring me there in at least 30 minutes, so that means I can stop at some stores on the way. Will they be happy to see me or will they be mad? I ignored that question in my head and sang along to every song that came on the radio. I stopped at a lot of stores on the way and spent another $5000. The $1000 I had left over from yesterday, I stuck in Zane's wallet before I left. All 7 buckets were now full beyond what they should hold. I entered Forks at 12:20 and I was racing to make it there at 12:30. I entered the parking lot on the dot exactly; I parked my car and took a deep breath. I got out and looked over myself to make sure I looked good. I was wearing everything I wore the night of the party. Yesterday, before I left I got Maria to re-dye my hair so it looks fresh and got my nails done again. I slowly walked to the cafeteria and I was right outside the doors, but I couldn't bring myself to go in.

"You can do this, you can do this…" I kept repeated over and over again. I took a deep breath and walked inside. The room fell deadly silent and everyone was staring at me. I spotted Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Jake at their usual table. I walked over to them with all my confidence, which wasn't a lot either but I didn't show it. When I got there they just stared more at me confused more than ever.

"S…Shay what are you doing here?"

"My name isn't Shay." They looked shocked and even more confused if that was possible. I decided to continue.

"My name is… Isabella Swan." Their mouths dropped and I heard gasps all around the room. I turned and saw everyone still staring at me, they _all_ heard my confession.

"You can't be?"

"Alice it is me. I'm not Shay, I'm Bella. I came in here a month and like a week ago, and on my first day I met all of you and became best of friends. And then like a week after, we were at the café when I ran away and never came back. But I'm back now and I'm sorry that I left you guys in the first place." Alice ran up and practically tackled to me to the floor, she wrapped her arms around me so tight as if I would leave.

"I missed you so much; I can't believe your back…"

"Alice shhh. Take a deep breathe and relax, I'm not leaving again."

"It really is you then." Rose walked over and me. After everyone came over and hugged me. They all said how they missed me or how their glad I'm back. I turned around to everyone else and noticed they were still watching. I glared and growled.

"Will you all fricken stop staring already." They all turned back and started to whisper to the people beside them, probably about me. I sat down at the table and they all still seemed shocked. Like they couldn't grasp that I was really here with them.

"Why didn't you tell us when we were there?"

"I…I just couldn't."

"Bella we missed you so much, we thought we lost you forever."

"You didn't lose me and I promise I won't run off like that ever again."

"Good because if you do this time I will hunt you down." We all laughed and you could tell they were truly happy right now.

"What happened since you guys came back?"

"Well Jake has a new girlfriend. Leah from La Push, Jake's actually moving back to his old school this Friday."

"Aww Jake, I'm so happy for you. She was such a sweet girl, when I met her at the hotel." He smiled and I smiled back. Jake and me are going to be good friends again, I'm glad the short relationship we had didn't ruin our friendship.

"Anything else?"

"No you're the biggest thing in a month now. The last big thing was you running away but now this will beat all." I laughed at Jasper's statement and just then the bell rang.

"Well I must be going home now. I'll see you guys later then." I got up and smiled.

"Bella do you want to live with me? My house is so quiet and I remember you saying Charlie is never home much either." Alice pleaded with her eyes.

"I would love to Alice; Ill go ask Charlie right now."

"If he says yes, call me right away. You remember the codes and where your room is and everything, right?"

"If he says yes, ill call you right away. Also it's been only a month not a life time, I wouldn't ever forget. And ill be needing that closet space in my room." Alice and Rose looked confused and I just rolled my eyes.

"Guys ill see you later today or really soon. Have fun in class, bye." They waved as I pulled Alice and Rose to my car, once there they just looked at each other. I popped the trunk and shoed them the 4 buckets.

"Holy."

"I have 3 more full buckets in the front and back seats." Their eyes went huge and I just laughed at them.

"That's a lot…"

"Of clothes."

"I know I went on a $20,000 shopping spree before I left and on the way here."

"That's a lot of money to spend."

"I know tell me about it. Anyways you should get to class and ill call you when I find out." I hugged them once last time and watched as they walked to their classes.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye." Just as I was getting in my car I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Edward jogging over to me.

"Bella, your back."

"No I'm just standing here."

"Bella I missed you so much and I want to say sorry."

"Why?"

"Since the day you came here, I treated you with no respect and I was stupid. So I'm sorry. Can we try to be friends at least?"

"Sure friends. I got to go now." I got in my car and drove away without another look or word. I drove to the station and found Charlie in the front area. I ran and threw my arms around him.

"Dad I'm home."

"I missed you so much Bells. I can't believe your back already, you said a month."

"I know but I didn't want to wait, I wanted to be back." He smiled and we talked for another 10 minutes till it was time to ask.

"Dad, Alicewantsmetomoveinherhousetolivewithher. Can I?"

"Bella if you want me to understand, say it slower." I laughed and he smiled.

"Okay, Alice wants me to move in her house to live with her. Can I?"

"I don't know, won't her parents care?"

"The reason she wants me there is because her parents are rarely home and she wants someone there. And this way you wont have to worry about me being home alone all the time."

"I guess its okay. Just come by every weekend or you call me a few times a week instead."

"I will, I got to go now though. Love you, thanks." I kissed him on the cheek and walked out to my car. I got in my car and called Alice.

"Hello?"

"Alice he said YES! Ill be moving in right now." She screamed in the phone and we both laughed.

"Bella you better be there when I get there. Got to go, teacher heard my screaming and is walking over right now to see why I did. Bye." I hung up and drove to my house. I walked to the front door and used the spare key under the eave, once in I went up to my room. I grabbed my remaining things, the only things left was the furniture. I put the stuff where ever I could in my car and sped to Alice's house. I parked my car in the garage and dragged every last item to the stairs. When I was about to drag my first bucket up, I saw these double French doors but I never saw them the last time I was here. I walked over to them and inside was a fricken elevator that was huge. It has 2 seats in it, and still had tons of room. Why would Alice need an elevator, she's the only one who lives here and it's not like she can't climb stairs or something. I pulled everything in and took it to the 3rd floor where my room was. Once on my floor I dragged all my belongings into my room and collapsed on my bed. I looked at the clock and screamed I have to finish unpacking before Alice gets here. I grabbed the bucket with my shoes, bags and jewellery and ran into the closet. Once the shelves were full and the bucket was empty I moved on to the other 6.

I was hanging up my last top when I heard the front door slam.

"Bellaaaaaaa." I heard Alice's perky voice exclaim my name.

"In my room." I yelled back and waited on my bed till she got up here. In moments I was tackled to the ground by a 4'11" girl, she may be small but she's really strong.

"I can't believe your back." I laughed while Alice helped me up. I sat on the bed and she sat beside me.

"Alice you have to stop saying that, lets forget about how I left. Or at least let's try."

"Okay but I have to say your look has changed."

"I know you like it?"

"I love it, it suits you really good."

"That's what I though too."

"I can't believe you got piercing let alone a tattoo."

"I know but I wanted a change."

"And you hair is so nice, the pink goes perfect with the black." I smiled and laughed, she joined me.

"So how have you been?"

"I've been okay but I feel great now that your back."

"I feel better to be back here with you guys."

"I'm glad, so let me see these clothes." I rolled my eyes but still walked to my closet. I opened the door and went over to the seat. Alice was still in the doorway with her eyes wide with her mouth hanging open.

"Alice come in and look, you said you wanted to see them." She walked in and looked over everything in my closet. When she was done she flopped on to floor beside me.

"That's a lot of clothes and their all soooo nice. I wish I was your size so I could steal them and never give them back."

"Alice I guess that sucks for you but it also sucks for Rose too because she cant isn't my size either." We both started laughing and just sat there for hours talking about anything that came up. My phone started to ring and I answered it as Alice went to go order pizza.

"Hello?"

**A.N. OHHHHHH!! Cliffy, sorry just had tooo!! Anyways this story won the vote and I will try my best to update this one more often than my other! Anyways please review again:P**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	19. Chapter 18

"Is this Bella?"

"Uh yes this is. Can I ask whose calling?"

"It's Edward. I'm just calling to see how your doing?"

"Well I'm okay."

"That's good then."

"Yah." I answered back to him and there was an awkward silence between us for a few moments. Why would he call me, I know I said we can be friends but I didn't think he would call me.

"Bella?"

"Yah?"

"Umm I was wondering if you want to go see a movie this week. As just friends though and Alice, Rose and them can come too."

"That's sounds like fun. Ill call you tomorrow or later tonight to say if I'm not busy or anything."

"That's sounds good. I guess ill see you tomorrow?"

"Actually I won't be at school till Monday."

"Oh okay then see hopefully this week."

"Okay Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and went over the conversation in my head again. Why would Edward call me just to ask if I wanted to see a movie with him. That was some weird conversation. Just then Alice walked in.

"Hey Bella, who were you talking to on the phone?"

"Edward called me, asking if I wanted to go to the movies this week."

"As in a date?" She looked over curiously at me.

"I don't think so cause he also mentioned you, Rose, Jasper and Emmett to come."

"That's odd but oh well. Do you want to go?" She asked while taking a seat beside me.

"I guess it would be fun, don't you?"

"I think it would."

"So ill tell him tomorrow but how? I don't start school till Monday."

"Oh well you can drive me to school and also pick me up. That way you might see him and you can talk to him."

"Maybe." I smiled a little and she took that as something else.

"Do you like him?" She looked over at me, trying to make out what my expression was saying.

"Alice I don't like Edward and I don't think I ever could. I just can't date a guy who treats girls like that. Remember that "date" I went on with him." I air quoted around date to get my point across. I still can't believe they put me up to that.

"That's true and I'm glad. He's not good enough for you." I laughed and she joined in to.

"So when's the pizza coming?"

"Its will be here in like 5 more minutes."

"That's sounds good, what type of pizza did you order?"

"Um I got half cheese and half pepperoni. Is that okay?"

"Yah it's perfect." I smiled and she smiled back.

"It's so good to have you back Bella. You have no idea."

"It's good to be back. I missed everyone so much." I felt the tears in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall again.

"I'm glad, let's not think about that anymore. Let's think of happy stuff. So you and that guy Zane? What happened there?"

"Zane was a brother to me. My best friend and a brother. He protected me and was always there for me when I needed him. But on the first day or like a week later we made it clear that we were just friends."

"That's sounds good. Won't you miss him though? I mean it seems like you guys got close over the month and all."

"Of course ill miss he but I needed to be back home. It wasn't something I wanted its something I needed because without you guys I'm lost on my own."

"Aww Bella that's so sweet of you to say that." She looked up at me and smiled sadly though. I heard the doorbell ring.

"Come on lets go get the pizza." I got up and helped Alice up off the floor. We went over to the elevator and went down to the first floor. I answered the door while she got the money. As soon as the delivery guy saw me, he gave me the up and down. I mentally shuddered and took the pizza from him.

"That will be $20.55 please."

"One second, my friends getting the money."

"No worries I can wait all day." He then winked and I made a gagging sound. Alice popped up beside me thankfully and handed the guy the money.

"Keep the change." She growled and slammed the door on his face.

"Do you have to attract guys everywhere you are?" She asked teasing me and smiling."

"Maybe I do have to maybe I don't." I smiled innocently and she just laughed.

"Come on lets eat this in the living room so we can watch TV."

"That sounds perfect." We went into the living room and ate our dinner while watching re-runs of American next top model. Whenever one of the girls fought over something stupid or just acted stupid we would laugh so bad. By the time we looked at the clock it was already 11:00.

"I should get to sleep I have school in the morning. And so should you, your driving me." She smiled and walked to the kitchen to throw out the trash. I groaned and heard her laugh.

"Fine I just have to e-mail Zane because I said I would visit him once a month and try to talk to him mostly everyday."

"Okay ill see you in the morning then. Good night."

"Good night sleep tight." I headed up the stairs this time and once I got to the third floor I went to my room. Once I got in I headed to the desk and turned my Mac book on. As it loaded I got changed into a pair of my pjs and went back to the desk. I sat down and signed into my msn. As soon as I signed in Zane wrote to me.

_Hey Bella_

**Hey Zane. How are you doing?**

_I'm okay but it's been pretty boring without you here. How's is going with your friends?_

**It's actually really good. I moved in with my friend Alice so was now living together. And all my other friends are thankful I'm back home and not still off somewhere.**

_That's good then, I'm glad you're happy again. I knew you were sad here but I also knew you needed to realize that on your own. I couldn't tell you or else you would make up some excuse._

**Don't worry I'm glad I realized it too because I never felt happier in nearly a month. I'm sad I had to leave you but then I will talk to you everyday mostly and visit you once a month. And now you have Maria to keep you company. Talking about Maria how is she?**

_Maria's doing great actually, we've been dating since the night of the party and speaking of the party money. Why did you leave me the grand?_

**I didn't want to take all the money and I wanted you to have since everything you did for me. I needed you to have to or else I couldn't or wouldn't be able to come back home knowing.**

_That's funny but thanks for it. Anyways it's late and I should probably be going to sleep now, I have work in the morning._

**Lol same I have to drive Alice to school and then pick her up after since I'm not starting school yet. Well good night, talk to you tomorrow hopefully.**

_Yah hopefully night._

I signed off and shut my computer down. I went over to my bed and crawled under the soft cozy blankets. I drifted off to sleep that night thinking about my phone call with Edward today.

**A.N. IM SO SORRY!!!! You have no idea how sorry I am. Its just I've been really busy with school, homework and everything lately. I haven't been able to really write anything so I'm SUPERLY sorry for this sucky chapter but I had to post and I wanted to give you guys at least something. SO sorry again and please review even though I don't deserve it to much.**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	20. Chapter 19

"Bella!!! BELLLAAA!!!!! WAKE UP ALREADY!!!!!" I shot up from my bed and fell off onto the floor. I looked up and saw a laughing Alice staring at me

"Why were you yelling?" I asked while getting up and heading over to my closet.

"I had to wake you up silly. Remember your driving me to school."

"Oh right well how long do I have till we have to leave?"

"An hour."

"Wh…What? You woke me up and hour before I have to wake you up." I glared at her and walked into my closet. I went over to the jean area while she happily skipped to the chair.

"Well you want to look good in the morning don't you?"

"Why would I need to look good I'm not going school." I pulled out a pair of faded black low-rise skinny jeans and threw them over by Alice and went over to the tank top area.

"Well if you decide to go shopping or see someone you know, you don't want them to see you looking your worst. Do you?" She tilted her head to the side and I laughed.

"I guess not Alice but still it's so early."

"Oh well you still have to do you make up, hair and get changed."

"Right." I pulled out a red tank top that said "Bite me" on the front and then on the back it said "I dare you". I threw it over to Alice where my jeans were. I went over to the clothes and started to put them on.

"So Bella what are we going to do tonight again?"

"Anything you want just as long as were in this house."

"That's sounds good we can just watch TV again tonight and go out tomorrow night."

"Yah sure but what about that thing with Edward?" I finished with my clothes and went over to the shoes.

"Do you want to go to the movies with him and everyone else?" I found a pair of Baby Phat heels that criss cross straps and on one strap its has the baby Phat symbol. It's a mixture of black and gold and they were so cute!

"Umm I guess, I have nothing to do this weekend anyways so it could be fun."

"That's true." I slipped on the heels and went over to the purses.

"Do you want to go with me?" I found this simple patent black Louis Vitton clutch with the symbols all over it. I grabbed that and stuck all my stuff from my wallet into it.

"It would be fun, ill talk to Jasper today about it and tell everyone else."

"Sounds good." I walked over to the jewellery case and looked through everything.

"Are you coming at lunch time?"

"Do you want me to come?" I smiled and she laughed. I grabbed a simple sliver chain with a topaz heart hanging on it.

"Of course and everyone wants to see you again." I turned around and smiled at her. I walked over to my bathroom and she followed.

"Sounds like fun. So I drive you to school, and then go do whatever I want. Then I come back at lunch and after lunch I get to do whatever I want once again. But I have to be back in time to pick you up?"

"Ya that exactly what's going to happen today." I laughed and she smiled. I started to apply my make up.

"Sounds good then. I think ill go shoe shopping today."

"Aww I want to go." She started to pout and I laughed even more which was making it hard for me to do my make up.

"Don't worry if I see anything you like ill buy it for you. How does that sounds?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Your size 5 right?"

"Yup, you remembered?"

"Alice I couldn't forget about my best friend and her ways even if I was gone for 20 years." I smiled and she smiled back.

"I couldn't forget about you either." I laughed and put my make up away. Is started on my hair next.

"Whoa Bella, you do your make up quick."

"Ya well I picked it up over the last month. And if I'm in a rush, you would be surprised how fast I can do my make up but yet still make it looks stunning." She started laughing while I straightened my hair.

"And it so exact it looks like you spent hours fixing it to perfection."

"Well I didn't I took 7 minutes." I started laughing and she smiled.

"How long till we have to leave?" I asked while finishing off my bangs.

"Umm well if you want to leave early, 5 minutes till we leave. But if you don't want to leave early then 20 minutes."

"Do you want to leave early?"

"Sure, only if you're ready."

"I'm all ready, what about you?"

"Been ready since you woke up." I rolled my eyes and laughed. Typical Alice to be up early and ready before everyone else.

"Okay so we can leave now then." I turned around and Alice's mouth dropped.

"What is something wrong with the way I look?"

"No…No you look stunning and you're not even going anywhere special." Her eyes were still wide. I grabbed her arm and we walked over to the elevator.

"Yah well I like to look good once I know I'm awake. And this isn't even the best I can do. If I took at least 20 minutes to do my make up it would be a thousands times better than this."

"Is that even possible?" She finally pulled back from her shock and we walked over to the kitchen.

"Yup it is." I went and found a cereal bar for both of us and handed her one. We walked out to the garage to my car.

"Okay when we go out tomorrow night, you're doing my make up for sure." I laughed and nudged her.

"Same old Alice I see." She rolled her eyes and we both hopped into my car.

"Do you want me to speed to school or drive the speed limit?" I looked over and saw her mischievous smile.

"Defiantly speed." I laughed and pulled out of the garage. I've been laughing a lot this morning; I think I'm happy to be home for real this time. I drove out of the driveway and sped towards school going 150.

"So what type of shoes do you prefer?"

"Umm pretty much I like any type but mostly heels so I can look taller." I rolled my eyes and she smirked.

"Why is Jasper to tall for you?" She glared and I laughed at her.

"Actually he is pretty tall and it's hard to kiss him when you're my height." That just made me laugh harder, I was laughing so hard I nearly swerved off the road.

"Bella be more careful driving, you're going 200 now and if we crashed we would die." She tried to be serious but I could till she wanted to laugh.

"Hey you're the one who wanted me to speed to school, so you can't blame me if we crash and die." I smirked and we both burst into laughter. We reached the school and I pulled into a parking spot. The parking lot was already starting to fill up so school must be starting soon. I got out along with Alice and we leaned against the back of my car. Well I did since Alice saw Jasper and ran to him. I laughed softly to myself and waited as they all came over here.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Bella."

"Hey Shay." Emmett trying to be funny I see.

"Hey guys."

"So Bella Alice just told me you did your makeup like that in 7 minutes."

"Yup, it was pretty easy."

"Are you serious, she wasn't lying?"

"Why would I lie about something like this?" I started laughing and Rose's eyes went huge.

"Holy, make up like that usually takes hours to perfect. Not minutes."

"You should see what I can do it in like 3 hours. It's unbelievable."

"You're so doing my make up tomorrow night." They guys looked confused by this.

"What's tomorrow-"

"Night?" Jasper finished Emmett's sentence.

"Oh Edward asked if I wanted to go to the movies and he said all of you guys can come to."

"Is it a date?" Emmett looked over a little angry, I guess remembering one of the last memories that happened in this very parking lot.

"I don't think so and I think he knows that." I said trying to calm him down.

"Okay but if he try s anything just tell me."

"I will don't worry. Anyways I guess I should go in a few minutes."

"Aren't you coming to school?" Jasper looked over curiously.

"Didn't Alice tell you, I'm starting on Monday not now."

"Oh okay, guess ill see you after school then."

"Well no worries ill be here at lunch cause well Alice wanted me to come."

"Oh that's sounds better than before." I smiled and just as I was about to say I was leaving Edward came.

"Hi Edward."

"Hey Bella. Um about the thing I called you about last night. Do you want to go still?"

"Can they come to?" I pointed to the others and I saw them smile.

"Of course so is that a yes."

"Yah but this isn't a date is it?"

"No of course not, just friends. _I want to gain your trust first_." I didn't miss when he mumbled that last part. I don't think he wanted me to hear but I did.

"That's sweet of you but your going to have to do a lot to gain my trust." I smiled and he grinned back.

"Well I should get to class, ill see you tomorrow?"

"Yah bye." He walked off and I turned to the others, they were staring at me for some reason.

"Okay I'm going to be leaving now so ill see you guys at lunch later."

"Okay bye Bella."

"Wait where's Jake?"

"Oh it turns out he left yesterday instead of Friday. Something about the school got the days mixed up so he's gone now." Jasper and Emmett looked down sadly.

"Don't worry we can go down to La Push this week and go see him."

"Sounds good." Just then the bell rang. I laughed and waved to everyone. I watched as they walked away to their classes and once they were gone I got into my car. What shall I do now? I guess shoe shopping since I said I would do that. I headed over to this shoe store I saw by the house and went in. This store is so big; it's going to take me hours to look through everything here. I began in the first row and worked my down through the store.

It was lunch by the time I finished the whole store and I had 25 pairs of shoes for me, 10 for Alice and 10 for Rose. I paid for everything and had some guys working there carry everything for me. The brought it to my car and I opened the trunk for them.

"I'm sorry miss but the rest can't fit in the back."

"Oh okay can you please put them in the back seat then."

"Sure no problem." They then started to put the rest in the back seat. Once they were done I handed each one a $5 tip for helping me.

"Thanks for the help." I hopped into my car and drove off to Forks High. I made it there before any were out yet. I got out of my car and went waited outside of Alice's Spanish class. I leaned against the wall waiting for the bell to ring. Moments later the bell rang and Alice was one of the first out.

"Alice, over here."

"Bella you're here!" She exclaimed and hugged me.

"Come on lets go eat, I'm starving."

"Same here, come on." We walked over to the cafeteria, while Alice told me about what happened in school so far today. We got in, ordered our food and went to the table. Everyone else was there in moments at the table and we were all talking.

"Oh yah Alice, Rose I went shoe shopping and got tons of shoes. I got 25 pairs for me, and 10 for each of you." Their eyes went wide.

"Seriously?"

"Yah this store was so big and I was there from the time I left the school to the time I came here. It took me that long to go through all of it." Their eyes went even wider.

"Its like shoe heaven."

"It's probably better than shoe heaven Alice." I laughed and so did the guys. Just then Lauren walked by with Jessica.

"Bella." She sneered, so she was going to be like that. Okay two can play at that game.

"Lauren." I sneered back.

"What are you doing back? I thought you ran off."

"I did but I came back to make your life a living hell."

"It's not like you could?"

"Are you testing me?" Is she that dumb?

"Yah I am, you don't have the guts and you have nothing on me."

"Are you sure you want to go there?"

"Yah I'm sure."

"Okay you asked for it." I stood and moved the food off the table. I got up on the table and everyone turned to look at me. I coughed a little and looked down at Lauren. She didn't look scared so I continued.

"Okay everyone if you can listen please. I have some news about Laren Mallory here. So everyone knows how Lauren says everything about her is all real. Well that's a lie. Lauren isn't a real blonde she actually has black hair. Her face was never that perfect, the only reason it is now. Is because of plastic surgery and I don't even want to mention how much surgery she got. Oh and her face isn't the only area she got plastic surgery, also her chest. Yah Lauren is fake, you could just say her whole body's boring ugly plastic. Actually that's what Lauren is, shes boring, ugly plastic." Everyone started laughing and I joined them, I nearly fell off the table but regained my balance. But then I saw Lauren's face and started laughing even harder and this time I fell off the table. The room went silent but when I stood up everyone started laughing again. I sat down with everyone else again. I turned to Lauren and raised my eyebrows.

"You said I had nothing and you were testing me. I had to do something." I smiled at her and she growled. She stomped out of the room with Jessica following her trying not to laugh. Everyone continued to laugh for like another 5 minutes. I sat down again.

"Bella how did you know?" Emmett looked over at me.

"When you're gone for a month and all you do is study hair styles, make up and clothes or just anything to do with fashion . You can start to tell different stuff that you never knew before." Everyone started laughing again and just then the bell rang.

"Well I'm going to head home and put my shoes away now. Ill put your shoes in your rooms." I got up and hugged everyone before I left the cafeteria. Just as I was near my car, someone grabbed my arm.

"Adam?"

"Hi Bella."

"Hi." I continued to walk to my car.

"Bella wait, can we talk quickly."

"Sure hurry up." I turned around and looked at him waiting.

"I want to say I'm really sorry and I also want to know if we can forget about everything that happened the last few months."

"Okay sure, just don't try anything stupid again."

"I won't but I'm glad you forgave me."

"Sure."

"So are we friends now?"

"Yah, look I have to go. See you around."

"Okay bye Bella, and thanks." He ran to class and I hopped into my car. Why id everyone apologizing now and I'm forgiving them all? This is so weird but whatever. I sped to the house and once there I loaded everything into the elevator. I put the shoes in each room and then brought mine to my room. I put them away in the closet and called Zane.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zane."

"Hi Bella. How are you doing?"

"I'm good today's been really good so far. How's it there in Blue Point?"

"It's going good business is still going really good, we got another girl here. Her name's Tessa. She's really pretty too and I'm sharing a room with her now. Its weird to have someone else sleeping in your bed." I laughed at the last part.

"Don't worry, ill be visiting soon. Is she a runaway like me?"

"Actually to be honest, she is."

"That's sad; do you know why she ran away?"

"Something about fighting with her parents and she only had like 3 really good friends to rely on."

"Did you tell her about me?"

"Yah but she's not convinced, can you talk to her?"

"Sure pass her the phone."

"Hello?"

"Hey Tessa, its Bella."

"Oh Bella, Zane's told me all about you."

"I'm sure he has, but I need to talk to you about something else."

"What's that?"

"It's about going back home."

"No I'm not going back, never will I go back."

"Tessa I had the same problem but if you have 3 really good friends then you just can't leave them. I left these people that I loved so much; I left my boyfriend and ran away. They were so hurt that I did that; they couldn't go on living with out me no matter what. Those friends need you in their life."

"No they don't their better off with out me."

"Tessa I thought the exact exact same thing but truly their not. It took me a month to realize I needed to go home. A month. Not a day or a week but a month. You don't want that. Being away from you people that care so much about you, affects you. When I first arrived there I had long brown hair, no piercing, no tattoos and I dressed like a normal respectful girl. But the time I was there I got a tattoo, 6 piercing, dyed my hair black with pink streaks and changed my style into a whole other world. You don't want that."

"But I can't go back."

"You can, call your friends up tonight and ask if you can live with them."

"I don't know."

"Trust me when you're back with them. You never will have felt better in your life."

"I guess so."

"Think about what I said."

"I will."

"Can I talk to Zane please?"

"Sure."

"Hello?"

"ZANE! How old is Tessa?"

"She's only 16."

"SHE'S ONLY 16 AND SHE RAN AWAY!" I took a deep breath and spoke again. "She's got it rough but hopefully from what I said she'll listen and go live with one of those friends."

"Thanks Bella, she needed to hear from someone who knew."

"Don't worry about it but I should be going I have to pick up Alice."

"Okay ill talk to you tomorrow then."

"Yah bye." I hung up and ran down the stairs. I sped to the school and found Rose and Alice waiting outside. I pulled up and they jumped in.

"Rose you coming over?"

"Of course I want to see these shoes." I laughed and went back home. The night was the same like last but this time Rose was here with us. I went to sleep at 12:00 this time and fell into a deep sleep.

**A.N. here is it and I know it's totally random but oh well hope you enjoy it and please review. ALSO PICS IN PROFILE!**

**ALSO I will try my best to update California in a few days and im sorry for all the wait and ill try to update California and this story more often:(**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	21. Chapter 20

**This is dedicated to billyneedinghelp. I know how it is to have a bad day, I have them all the time but you just need to remember with every bad day a good one will come along sooner or later.**

I woke up to the annoying yelling of Alice once again. Can she ever just wake me up like a normal person does.

"BBEEEELLAAAA WAKE UP NOW!!!!!!"

"ALICE!!!!! If you want your make up down this morning shut up right now!!!!!" I growled at her and her Rose start to laugh. I got up and went into the closet. I grabeed some simple big seven jeans along with a Victoria Secrets Pink- white tank top. I put them on to the chair in the closet and went into my bathroom. I quickly showered and raced back to the closet. I quickly got changed and grabbed my purse from yesterday and grabbed some white ballet flats. I ran back to the bathroom and quickly straightned out my hair.

"Alice how much time do we have?" I yelled out to her but then heard her voice only a few feet away from me.

"Actually we have 40 minutes." She smiled and I glared at her.

"Im not even going to say it."

"Don't worry I already know what you wanted to say and dotn worry you don't have to say it." She smiled and took a seat on the counter. I put away the hair straightner and went over to Alice. I worked on her make up for 10 minutes and then called for Rose.

"Rose hurry up and get into the bathroom." She skipped in and jumped onto the counter. Alice was waiting patiently till I finished.

"Can I look yet?" She whined and I laughed.

"No wait till Rose is done too." Alice sighed while Rose giggled softly. I worked on Rose for about 10 minutes too and then stepped away looking at my work.

"Now?" They both whined together.

"Umm… I guess its not too bad, you can look now." They both jumped off the counter and spun around to the mirror. I could've heard them gasp even if I was in the other room. I laughed and went to work on my make up.

"Bella, this is amazing!" Alice shrieked and I just smiled.

"It really is Bella. You should totally go into cosmetics for a living." I never actually thought about that for a job. Hmmm I do like working with hair and make up. It could be a good job ill be happy about it. I think it over I guess.

"You guys go get ready for school, im going to work on my make up till we have to leave."

"Bella that's like 20 minutes."

"I know and im going to look fabulous." They both laughed and I smiled.

"Okay we'll call you down soon."

"Okay." They left and I was left alone with my thoughts about tonight. I think it would be fun with ebveryone there. And I can see if Edward actually meant what he said about earning my trust first. This is like a mini test to prove a little something to me about him. My thoughts drowned around Edward the whole 20 minutes I worked on my make up and that wasn't good at all.

"BELLA!!!! Come on you have to drive us to school already."

"Okay im coming right now." I put away all my make up and left the room. I walked down to the garage and got into my car which I noticed already had Rose and Alice in it. I started down the drive way and sped towards the school.

"How did you guys get my keys?"

"Oh we have our many ways." Rose said like a little evil kid. I laughed and suddenly stopped making them jerk forward.

"WHAT THE HELL-"

"WAS THAT FOR BELLA?!?!?!?!?!?" Alice started and Rose finished.

"Oh nothing just stopping the car to let you guys out for school. Is that a crime." They glared at me and I smiled innocently.

"Whatever, see you after school Bella."

"Bye." I waved to them and once they were out I sped back home. I raced up to my room and looked through every last piece of clothing I owned in that closet and stopped on a certain outfit. I did in the very back of the closet. It was a vibrant brown colour that looked silky. It was a lose yet still clung to the right curves in some way. The front had a v-neck that was brown sequence that went all the way to the bottom of the dress. At the bottom it was tight to hold it against my body. It had mid sleeves that were loose also. I put that aside and found these gorgeous black heels that tie up around my ankle. Their all black and gorogeous. I put those aside along with the dress and after an hour decided I would just take my black Louis Vitton clutch. Once my whole outfit was out I went over to my bed, set my alarm for 2:30 and went to sleep till I had to be woken up.

**SORRY its soo short but I just wrote this quickly now so there is some sort of update. Anyways again sorry for the sucky chapter and long wait but ill keep trying to get quicker updates. Anyways please still review and also pics are in profile. **

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	22. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep….Beep…Beep…_

"Gosh shut up already." I yelled at my alarm clock forgetting that it was an inanimate object. I slightly laughed at how stupid I just was and slammed my palm against the snooze button. I climbed out of bed and blinked my eyes open. My blinds were closed and their wasn't a single light on in the room. I walked over to my window and opened up the blinds. I rapidly blinked from the bright light touching my sensitive eyes. I opened the doors and stepped out on to the balcony. The balcony looked over the river in the back yard and then the forest and if you look far enough you could see the mountains of Olympia. I never even knew there was a balcony to my room till a few days ago. I guess you can say I'm clueless to the other details in my room but I'm glad I have it now. I breathed in the scent of the air after it just rained. I looked down and just now realized that my tank top raised all the way up to show my stomach. I pulled it down and went back into my room. I grabbed my phone and slid my shoes on. I guess my make up and hair isn't that bad considering I just woke up. It is way better than anyone else's make up still so what's the point to fix it. I raced out my room and took the elevator down. I scrambled out of there and ran to my car. I purred it to life and raced out of the driveway and down the street to the school. I was running 5 minutes early but that still wouldn't please Alice obviously. I made it to the school with 5 minutes left and parked quickly. I got out and stood at the back of my car waiting for the bell to ring. I probably should call Charlie I haven't talked to him in a while. I quickly dialled his number and waited as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's Bella."

"Hey honey, how are you?"

"I'm doing really good actually. And you?"

"Just a little stressed about work but that's about it."

"Oh why you stressed?"

"Oh it's nothing big just some paper work."

"Oh okay, I just called to say hi and all but I should go the school bell's going to be ringing in a minute and knowing Alice she'll freak if I'm on the phone." Charlie started laughing knowing what I was saying was true.

"Okay ill talk to you soon then. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and waited till there were 10 seconds left till the bell.

"10…

9….

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…" _BRING BRING BRING! _The bell rang and in moments the parking lot was filled with students. A lot were staring at me probably still shocked that Shay turned out to be me Bella. The girls looked at me with the green monster showing in their eyes and the guys had pure lust in their eyes and that was pretty sickening.

"BELLA!!!" I turned to the little psycho who called my name. Huh that name is pretty catchy actually, little psycho.

"Hey Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett." I waved to them all and watch as they walked over.

"Hey Bella, nice to see you." I smiled and Jasper and he smiled back.

"Shay good to see you." Emmett said in his booming voice.

"You never letting that go are you?" I glared at him and his loud laugh rung out all around us.

"No way am I so going to keep calling you Shay for months to come its pretty catchy."

"Just like little psycho here." I patted Alice on the head and she growled back at me.

"Hey! That is pretty catchy."

"Emmett you dare try calling me that or anyone. You will feel the wrath of Alice Cullen." Everyone started laughing and she glared at all of us. All of a sudden my stomach started to rumble.

"Okay I'm starving can we go like grab something before we head back to the house."

"What time are we leaving tonight though?" Rose asked probably thinking of how much time we will need for make up.

"Umm not sure actually ill ask him right now." I looked around for him and saw him standing beside Jessica talking to him. I started to walk over to him and then all of a sudden Jessica reached up and kissed Edward straight on the lips. I stopped dead in my tracks and stood there frozen. Jessica pulled back, winked and went off to her car. Edward looked over to me and saw my face and his was falling apart bit by bit. I was starting to slowly fall for him but that's not going to happen ever again he's still the same player he was when I left this place. I continued walking up to him and once I was close enough that I didn't have to yell I stopped.

"Hi Edward, I just came over to ask what time were going tonight?"

"Oh umm… uhh ill be by at the house around 8."

"Oh okay see you later then. Bye." I left before he responded and walked back to the others. They were silent when I reached them.

"He's coming by a 8 so girl hop in already I want to go to Mickey D's and get something fatty to eat."

"Okay sounds good."

"See you guys later." I waved and hopped into my car. I turned the radio onto my favourite station and my favourite song was on. "Apologize remix" by Lil Wayne. I put the music up louder and in moments they were both in the car.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yah I'm perfectly fine, why are you asking?"

"Bella we all know you were starting to fall for him."

"You can't lie to us and especially with your face and how its shows every expression."

"You might be able to hide it moments later but as your best friends we can see everything right away." Alice started off and Rose took over and Alice took over once again.

"No I wasn't falling for him, you just saw it wrong and all."

"Fine whatever you say." Rose declared in a bored tone. I drove to Mickey D's and parked my car. We all got out and went over to the cashier. We all ordered something small and went to a table to eat. Rose and Alice talked about what their going to wear tonight and all. I already promised I would do their make up for them and their hair along with it.

The thing I was stuck on was why did I react that way when I saw Jessica kiss Edward. I thought Edward wanted to gain my trust but how can he gain my trust when he let Jessica kiss him like that and not even stop her. I guess he never actually wanted to gain my trust. But what am I going to do about tonight?

**Hope everyone likes it, it might seem a little rush but I kind of did rush it because well I don't have much time and ya. Hope you like it and there is another twist but no worries I will make sure the next chapter is superbly interesting. Please review and the next chapter for California Sunshine will be coming soon.**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	23. Chapter 22

I finished my food and looked over to the others.

"You guys ready to go? Its already 3 and you have to shower and pick out your outfits before I can do hair or makeup. We don't have much time."

"Yah I'm done my food. Alice?"

"I'm good to go, come on." We all got up, threw our trash away and got into the car. I drove back in silence while the girls talked about what they might wear tonight. I made it back to Alice's and walked up to my room. I entered the bathroom and took a shower. I was blow drying my hair when the two of them walked in.

"Hey Bella."

"Are you ready or no?"

"Yah I'm good just let me finish my hair up quickly and go get your outfits on, I need to see the colour and everything to do it." They looked at me shocked that I was saying that but I clapped my hands together and it scared them a bit. "Come on lets go, I don't have all day." I said laughing as they ran out of the room to get their clothes on. I finished off my hair in this sort of half up, half down do. Ill do my make up after I finished theirs. They came back in like they ran a marathon panting out of breath.

"Wow, did you guys run a marathon?" They glared at me but then we all started laughing.

"Okay who ever is first come sit in this chair." I placed a chair in here a few days ago for times like this. Rose took a seat first in the chair.

"Okay so do you have idea with your hair or can I do anything I have in mind?"

"Umm anything but I do want my hair down."

"Okay then. Alice can you put some music on please?"

"Of course." Alice ran out of the bathroom and put my iPod into the speakers and started playing some song. I hummed along with the tune as I finished drying Rose's hair. Once that was done I started to straighten every last piece of hair. She would look really good if her hair is pin straight like I imagined. Once I finished her hair I put some fruity smelling hairspray in it and told her to look.

"Bella this looks totally hot, I love it. Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet I still have to do your make up and it's just how I thought it would look. Perfect!" I exclaimed and looked down to her outfit. It was a jean skirt with a purple tank top. Hmm what can I do with her make up? Oh I got it. I started on her make up, taking my time to do everything perfectly. I finished in 20 minutes and finally let Rose see what I did. When she saw herself in the mirror she gasped.

"OMG Bella this is fricken amazing!" She exclaimed and hugged me to death.

"Okay Rose you have to let go so I can work on Alice. Umm where is Alice?" I asked looking around the room. I just realized Alice wasn't here this whole time.

"I'm right here, sorry I got bored so I went to go talk to Jasper on my..." She stopped and gawked at Rose.

"Rose you look stunning tonight." Rose smiled and strutted out of the bathroom.

"I know!" She yelled back and we laughed.

"Okay Alice take a seat, your turn is now." She took a seat and I blow dried her hair.

"Have anything in mind for what you want tonight?" I raised my eyebrows and she laughed.

"You do whatever you have in mind. I'm just along for the ride." She laughed and I joined her. After I finished her hair, I started to lightly curl her hair, so if she moved her head her short hair will bounce along.

"Bella will you be okay tonight?"

"Yah why?"

"Well with what happened with Edward and all." I was trying to forget about that but I guess I can't run away again.

"Yah ill be totally fine. He means nothing to me at all."

"Bella I saw the way your face broke when you saw Jessica kiss him, I saw the way you looked at him these past days. I know you do care you just wont admit to anyone."

"Alice you might have been right but not anymore, I don't care about him one bit. And I don't think I will again, I just can't have my heart be broken, _again_." I mumbled the last part to myself not meaning for her to hear it. She looked up at me confused.

"Bella what do you mean again?" I finished curling her hair and it looked exactly like I expected. I looked down to her outfit and saw that she was wearing a blue mini dress. I started to work on her make up according to her outfit just like I did for Rose.

"Bella please tell me, you can tell me anything you know that."

"Well when I lived with my mom, there was Adam who always protected me from people at the school. But there was also someone else who protected me too. His name was Dante Smith. And he was the hottest guy at the school. He asked me out on day and we date for a year till I found him cheating with the cheerleader slut Angel. You would think Angel would be a sweet, innocent girl but no she's the biggest bitch there is. Well she couldn't wait to throw it in my face that she got Dante in the end and from that day it was never the same with anyone at that school. Angel was the main person who tortured me every minute she got a chance to. Every time I saw Dante he would look depressed and try to smile at me but it just looked like a sad smile. There was no life in him when he looked at me. But then again he was in the popular group, with everyone who tortured me and never once tries to stop it or never even said a single word about it." I said slowly, remembering each thing as an image flashed through my mind.

"You loved him Bella?" Alice questioned cautiously trying not to send me into an emotional break down. I guess she realized the cuts were still raw.

"I did Alice, I fell for him hard and it was bad. I loved him so much and when I saw him with Angel, it felt like my world was crumpling along with my heart. I ran out of there, crying and he actually followed me. He grabbed my hand and pulled towards him. He pulled me into his arms and started hugging me trying to stop my crying, but how could I? I just caught him cheating on me and he hugs me. I pushed him away, he smelled like her, her scent was all over him and it was too much. So I ran to my car and drove back home." A tear slipped down my eye but I caught it and held the rest in.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for you to cry about this."

"No worry, it's just the cuts are still raw." I try to smile but I knew it came out more like a grimace.

"Bella, did you ever find out why he did it? What made him do such a thing to you?"

"No, I couldn't stand to talk to him about it ever again. He would try but I just walked away and never looked back at him." I finished her make up and let her look but she didn't even look. She got up and hugged me tighter than ever.

"Aww Bella I'm so sorry, how about we forget about this and have fun tonight? What do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan; I need my mind of this. Oh and after the movie we should totally go to a club."

"Omg Bella, I love the way you think and our outfits are perfect."

"But with or without Edward?"

"I think we should get him to come, and with you looking so hot and dancing with those guys he will defiantly get jealous."

"Sounds like another good plan, but right now go look at your make up." She turned to the mirror and started to laugh.

"Bella, I look amazing. The make up job is perfect, just like you."

"Aww Alice you're such a suck up." I laughed and she joined me.

"Can you do me the favour and go get the dress, shoes, and purse I left out by the chair. Please and thank you." I smiled sweetly and I heard her laugh as she went to my closet. I started to work on my make up when Alice walked back in.

"I also got you some sexy red lacy lingerie just in case. You never know!" She exclaimed while raising her eyebrows up and down.

"Fine, hand everything over." She handed me the stuff and left the bathroom. I locked the door so they wouldn't be able to see my outfit till the moment I walk out this door and down the stairs where everyone will be waiting. I put the lingerie on, and then slipped the dress over my head. I smoothed it out and stared into the mirror, glad with what I saw. I put my heels on and went back to my make up. I slowly did every last aspect, taking time and caution in every second, I worked on it. I was just about finishing when Rose knocked on the door.

"Bella you've been in the bathroom for 2 hours now, working on your make up. But now you have to stop because the guys are here including Edward and were ready to go."

"Okay go down ill be there in a moment."

"Okay hurry." I heard her foot steps as she walked away from the door and out of my room. I cleaned up the mess I made and took one last look in the mirror. I looked especially good tonight I guess you could say if you wanted to. I grabbed my purse, unlocked the door and took the elevator down. When the elevator doors opened, everyone turned to see me and everyone gasped. But Edward was the only one gawking. I walked over to them and smiled.

"Hey guys, you ready to go?"

"Bella, your make up…"

"Looks amazing and you did that in only 2 hours." Alice finished off for Rose who was at lost for words.

"Gosh Bella, how did Dante leave a gorgeous girl like you." I laughed at her response and got confused glances from everyone.

"Well I changed over the few months, I got a tattoo, multiple piercings, dyed my hair and yah. Oh and also got a different style." I smiled brightly and Alice laughed.

"I always wanted to know what your tattoo meant."

"Oh it means friends separate at times but are always reunited one way or another. It's in Italian and the saying just means a lot to me, more than ever. Cause I know its true."

"Aww Bella, that's the cutest thing." Rose chimed in this time. I smiled and motioned to the door.

"Come on let's go already and forget about Dante or any tattoo that I have."

"Who's Dante?" Emmett asked me while we left the house.

"Oh he's an old…" I looked to Alice for help and she got the signal.

"Friend, just one of her old friends from back home." I thanked Alice with my eyes and she smiled.

"So whose care are we taking?"

"Well we can take my Jeep, it can fit 5 but we'll squeeze the last person in."

"Sounds good." Emmett, Rose took the front seats while Jasper, Edward, Alice and me squeezed into the back. It was Edward, me, Alice and then Jasper at the other end. And it was really stuffy back there.

"You look amazingly gorgeous tonight Bella." I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice because it was so silent before.

"Oh thanks." I looked over to Alice and told her with me eyes this was awkward. She giggled softly to herself and I rolled my eyes.

"So what movie are we seeing?"

"I want to see the movie never back down." Emmett chimed in this time.

"So do I, does anyone disagree with it?" I asked everyone in the car and everyone agreed to the movie. We reached the movie theatre and we now waiting in line. I was about to pay for my ticket when Edward pulled my hand away. He slipped the guy the money and I looked up at him.

"I asked you to come with me tonight and I'm paying. You didn't have to come but you did and for that I'm paying." I glared and him and mumbled a fine. I saw Alice roll her eyes and whisper to Rose probably about what happened. We got our popcorn, drinks and went into the theatre. We found our seats and were sitting in this order. Jasper, Alice, Edward, Me, Rose and Emmett on the end. We settled into our seats but I could feel Edward's gaze on me even as the lights dimmed. I started to fidget and figured out something.

"Rose, I want to go get some candy, want to come?" I told her something else with my eyes and she understood. We both got up and everyone looked our way confused.

"Getting some candy quickly, Alice please come with us."

"Umm yah lets go." We left the guys and stood in line at the concession.

"Rose tonight were going clubbing after the movies. Okay?"

"Sounds like total fun but what's the plan?" She catches on quick.

"Well yah."

"The plan is as you can already see Bella looks totally hot right now and she's going to make Edward jealous when she dances with all those hot, sexy guys at the club." Alice filled in for me.

"Guys that is the best plan ever!" Rose exclaimed and we all laughed.

"Yes just you have to tell Emmett where were going right before he starts driving back to the house. Okay?"

"Yah no problem there." She smiled and looked kind of evil.

"Do you think he'll get jealous though- oh one bag thing of chocolate covered almonds thing. The M&M's." I finished saying to the guy and paid him for it. We walked back to the doors and Alice chimed in this time.

"I think so Bella, have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"No cause he doesn't look at me anyway." Rose snorted and I stared at her confused.

"Bella your so fricken oblivious to your surroundings." She patted me on the back and laughed a little. We walked into the theatre just as the movie was starting. We hurried back to our seats and watched the movie. Nothing happened during it, thank god for that. We were getting in the Jeep once again when Rose whispered her part to Emmett. He smiled mischievously and I and Alice laughed softly to ourselves. I was silent with Edward while everyone else talked. We got to the club and everyone looked at us with confused stares.

"Were going clubbing!" Me, Alice and Rose exclaimed at the same time and started laughing.

**A.N. Thanks everyone who is still sticking with this story, I'm so sorry. I've been so bust lately and all and I don't have any idea what to write anymore. I have no idea how to get this story going so if you have any ideas please tell me. Sorry if this chapter sucked and all but still please review ill keep trying to update soon.**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	24. Chapter 23

"Are you guys serious, were going clubbing?" Jasper asked no one in particular.

"Yah, were going to have tons of fun tonight. And Emmett don't drink to much cause you got to drive." Alice smiled sweetly and Emmett and he groaned.

"I hate when I get stuck with driving."

"Aww honey, ill make it up to you with a dance." Rose kissed Emmett on the cheek and I laughed. We all got out and started waiting in line.

"This line is forever." 

"I know Alice tell me about it." Rose complained after Alice.

"I think I got a plan." I said as I started walking to the bouncers.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"Just watch Emmett." I smiled mischievously and stood in front of the bouncers. They were obviously impressed by the way they looked at me.

"Hey guys. I was wondering if I could into the club without having to wait in that really long line." I asked in a sweet innocent voice, and smiled sweetly to top it off.

"Well for you, you can just go right on in."

"Really?" I asked widening my eyes for a better affect.

"Of course I can't have a gorgeous girl like you wait out here in the cold."

"You're so sweet." I looked behind me and waved them over.

"Will you let me friends come with me too?" I asked stepping a little closer to him.

"Um…uhh... yah."

"Aww thanks that's really sweet of you." I went through the club door followed by everyone else.

"Bella how the hell did you do that?" Rose asked astonished.

"Just something I picked up when I was in Blue Point." I smiled and they all laughed.

"Your one crazy party girl Bella."

"Oh you haven't seen me party yet." I smiled mischievous once again and they all look confused. I left them there and went over to the bar. I ordered myself a couple of shots and chased them down in moments. I felt a little dizzy but quickly ignored it. I had a lot more shots; I couldn't even tell you how many I had. Once I was done with those I headed to the dance floor, alone and just started to dance. I attracted a few guys but only two lucky ones got to grind against me. There was one in front of me and one behind me and they were smoking hot. I grinded with them and did all the things I has in mind. I was slightly sweating after like an hour of dancing and they unbuttoned their shirts to show off some nice chiselled chests. After a while one left but I kept dancing with the other.

"So what's your name?" I asked in his ear in a seductive voice.

"Erik and you?"

"Bella."

"Hmm beautiful name for such a gorgeous girl like yourself."

"I think so too."

"Wanna go somewhere a little more private?" He whispered while softly kissing down my neck.

"Ya but let me get like 2 more shots." We went over to the bar and we each had like 4 shots. Then he pulled me up to the little lounge they had upstairs. There was like a big comfy bed looking thing that had light silky curtains going around it for privacy. But you could still see the shadows through the curtains. He took us to an empty one and I laid down on the bed while he closed the curtains. He finished that and came to lie on top of me. He started to kiss me roughly and I did the same back to him. I pulled his shirt off fully this time and threw it somewhere on the bed thing. He then started kissing down my neck and going to my chest. He kept getting lower and lower until my dress wouldn't let him go further.

"You know this dress is gorgeous on you but it's kind of getting in the way." He mumbled against my neck and I giggled.

"I think so too." And I slid the dress down to my waist, leaving me in only my red lacy bra covering my chest. This is something I would have never down if I was sober. 

"That's so much better than before and also love the lace by the way." He mumbled while continuing his trail down my neck. I giggled once again and moaned when he got to the middle of my chest.

"Do you like that?" He asked seductively and I nodded biting my lip. _This isn't safe; you have to get away from him._ A small voice in my head told me but I just ignored it and focused on him kissing my chest. He then slid my dress down fully off my body and placed it on the bed.

"You have an amazingly hot body." He looked down hungrily at my body. That's when my instincts finally kicked in.

"I have to go, I don't want this." I tried pushing him off me but instead he grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head. He was above me and each of his knee's pinned down by my hips. 

"You might not want this but I do. Now that I seen you like this, your not going to leave me without giving me something first."

"You...You can't do this to me." I started to cry and my voice was shaky. He kissed further down my body all the way to the line of my thong. He started to slide it down slowly, trying to tease me but how could he tease me if I don't want this. He kissed his way back up and paused by my chest. He reached behind my back and unclasped my bra but before he could pull it off fully, he was pulled off me. I was pulled up by someone and it was Edward. Oh god I'm standing here in a thong with my bra half of my chest showing can this day get any better. I quickly put my bra back on again and when I did he hugged me to his body.

"Bella I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. Are you okay did he hurt you in anyway?" He eyes darkened when he asked me the question.

"No…. No he didn't do anything to bad." I cried into his chest and then just realized I was standing there in just my thong and bra. I pulled back and bent onto the bed to get my dress. The mean time I was giving Edward a full view of my ass, how much dumber could I get in one night. I heard him groan softly and I stood up quickly and slid my dress over my head. Once that was done, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the club. Everyone else was outside already, waiting for us in the car. We got in and Emmett drove back home.

"Oh my god Bella, are you okay? Did he do anything?" Alice and Rose both attacked me with questions and they had tears falling down their eyes.

"No, nothing happened. Nothing to bad at least." Edward put an arm around my shoulders and hugged me to his chest. I rested my head onto his chest and soon drifted to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, in a bed with Edward and his arm draped over my waist. My head feels like shit right now. What happened last night? All of sudden images flashed threw my mind all the way to where I fell asleep. I quietly gasped to myself and got out of my bed. Why is Edward in my bed though? I left my room and went to the kitchen to make myself coffee.

"Good morning Bella."

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked handing me a cup of coffee.

"I'm better, did last night actually happen?"

"Yah can you tell us what you remember." I nodded my head and went into the full story from when I danced with him to the car. 

"Bella why did you let it happen?"

"I don't think it clicked in my mind tell he slid my dress fully of my body. I just feel so bad about it now. It ruined the night and everything."

"Actually it didn't ruin the night. Edward went up there to see if you were there because we were going to leave anyways."

"Oh but why was Edward in my bed? Nothing happened there right?" They broke out laughing and I looked confused.

"No Bella, he just wanted to stay and make sure you would be okay. The guys are actually upstairs sleeping right now too."

"Oh okay good. I just can't believe Edward saw me in a thong and my bra." I exclaimed while laying my head in my arms embarrassed. They just laughed at me.

"Well least I got you to wear the sexy red and lacy ones." Alice winked at me and I groaned.

"I also gave him a full view of my ass last night."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked trying to be serious but you could see she was trying not to laugh.

"Well I was getting my dress off the bed and I leaned over to get it and he was behind me and yah. I was so drunk I didn't even know I was doing it till I heard him groan." I said through my arms and they both cracked laughing hysterically at my expense. I got up and finished my coffee.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower and I need to call my mom later today. She wanted me to visit her. Do you guys want to go with me; we can make it a road trip but just us girls." I asked them and they smiled.

"Sounds like total fun."

"Yah were in." 

"Okay so ill call my mom right now and see if we can go this week? We'll take school off and drive down there. Today we'll go shopping for some nice clothes and then pack tomorrow. What do you say?"

"I say sounds like the best week in my life."

"Yah so in!" Alice exclaimed and I laughed.

"Okay ill call her after my shower." I left the kitchen and went up to my room where I found a still sleeping Edward. I quickly dialled Zane's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zane, what's new?"

"Well you just woke me from sleeping. I had a late night partying."

"Oh sorry and I did too but I think mine was worse." I laughed it off but he asked me what happened so I told him everything.

"Bella you have to be more careful."

"I know it won't happen again though. But I'm going to Arizona probably this week to visit my mom and all. How's everything up there? Is Tessa back home yet?"

"Actually she left the day you talked to her and she called saying everything's going amazingly good. She wanted me to thank her for you."

"Aww that's good but she should have thanked me, I wanted to help."

"Your good that way, don't change."

"I won't no worries but I got to go now since I have to shower and call my mom."

"Okay see you around, Bye."

"Bye miss ya!" I said and hung up the phone I then called my mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom it's Bella."

"Oh Bella how are you? Is everything okay?"

"Ya perfectly fine. I was just calling to ask if I can come stay with you for the week. I miss you and everything so I thought maybe I could come."

"Oh Bella I would love that so much, I miss you more than ever its not the same without you here."

"Same here mom, it will never be the same but I want to visit. So it that okay for the whole week. From Monday to Sunday. Actually since I'm driving ill get there Tuesday and leave Sunday."

"Sounds perfect, I can't wait."

"Oh and mom can my two friends come with me?"

"Of course we have enough room in the house for everyone."

"Okay thanks mom, I have to go now though. I love you. Bye." I hung up and went into the bathroom. I quickly showered, scrubbing every part of my body where the perv touched me. Once I was done I exited my bathroom in just a towel and was going to my closet. I heard Edward groan and ignored it.

"Twice in two days I see you practically naked, not a good sign." I jumped at the sound of his voice and he laughed. I turned and saw him staring at me with some emotion in his eyes but what could it be?

"Well you should be looking." I countered back and he laughed.

"Well it's hard not to when a girl like you has a body like that." He motioned to my body and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I entered my closet and picked out a simple jeans, t-shirt and sweater to wear. I changed quickly and exited my closet once again. Edward was on m y bed waiting for me.

"How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine, just a hang over that's all."

"That's good, you scared me last night."

"Oh really?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yes really, I do care about you." He said and smiled at me; I returned and turned towards my bedroom door.

"See you later." I called back and went to Alice's room.

"Hey guys." Rose was in there along with Alice, going through their clothes.

"My mom said we can stay the whole week so let's go shopping already and get our new clothes. Remember Arizona is hot so get light stuff." They laughed and grabbed their purses.

"Are we leaving the guys here?" Rose asked Alice and she smiled sweetly.

"No their coming to hold our bags." We all laughed and went to get the guys. They came without protest and were pretty bummed to find out we were leaving for the whole week. We finished shopping by the time the mall was closed and had a whole bunch of clothes to last us the week there. We went back to the house and we all went to sleep. Everyone slept over the night again and this time I didn't mind Edward so much in the bed with me. I fell asleep moments after my head hit the pillow.

**A.N. there it is and I know its random but oh well. I hope you liked it enough to review because I really like to get them and thank you to everyone who does review the story. **

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	25. Chapter 24

**A.N. I will be changing the summary to this story around so please dont worry about it! it will be the same just with a different summary!**

**EPOV: (From when they where parked at the club!)**

"Are you guys serious, were going clubbing?" Jasper asked no one in particular.

"Yah, were going to have tons of fun tonight. And Emmett don't drink to much cause you got to drive." Alice smiled sweetly and Emmett and he groaned.

"I hate when I get stuck with driving."

"Aww honey, ill make it up to you with a dance." Rose kissed Emmett on the cheek and I heard Bella laugh. We all got out and started waiting in line.

"This line is forever." 

"I know Alice tell me about it." Rose complained after Alice.

"I think I got a plan." Bella said as she started walking to the bouncers.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"Just watch Emmett." She smiled mischievously at us and stood in front of the bouncers. She talked to him a bit and then waved us in. She walked right into the club and we followed her straight into it. 

"Bella how the hell did you do that?" Rose asked astonished.

"Just something I picked up when I was in Blue Point." She smiled and we all laughed.

"Your one crazy party girl Bella." Jasper pointed out to her and she laughed.

"Oh you haven't seen me party yet." She smiled mischievous once again and we all just looked confused. She then left us there and went over to the bar. I separated from everyone else and went to the dance floor. I was dancing with this hot blonde but all I could really think about was Bella. After a while I left the girl and went to the bar. I ordered a beer and slowly drank it as I looked around the club. When is saw Bella grinding with to guys I choked on my beer. How can she let those guys touch her like that? How can she dance with guys like that? She should be dancing with me like that not them. Oh my god what am I saying I don't want Bella to be dancing with me like that, what am I saying I do so much. I want to feel her body against mine and just hold her- My thoughts were thankfully cut off by Emmett and Rose.

"Hey Edward were leaving now, its getting really late. So can you go find Bella and meet us outside?"

"Yah she's right over there." I looked behind them and didn't see Bella anymore, where did she go.

"Never mind she must have gone somewhere else. Ill get her and meet you outside." They nodded and left me. I then began looking through the whole dance floor for Bella but didn't see her anywhere. Did she go upstairs with one of those guys? She wouldn't, would she? I walked up to the other floor and asked someone if they seen someone who looked like her. They pointed to a certain curtain area and I marched over to it. I pulled back the curtain to find Bella laying on the bed with a guy pinning her to it. She was crying I could tell by her voice. Anger took over my whole body at what I heard and saw next.

"You might not want this but I do. Now that I seen you like this, your not going to leave me without giving me something first."

"You...You can't do this to me." She started to cry even more and her voice started to shake. He kissed further down her body, all the way to the line of her thong. He started to slide it down slowly and I just watched, paralyzed by what I was seeing. He kissed his way back up and paused by her chest. He reached behind her back and unclasped her bra that was enough. I finally was able to move and I pulled him off her, I punched him a few times and left him there on the ground groaning in pain. I went back to her and saw her lying on the bed in just her bra and thong. Her bra was not even fully on and was exposing some of her chest. She looks so good right now. No I can't do that to her, she doesn't need that right now. I pulled her up and waited as she put her bra on properly. When she had it on I pulled her into a hug.

"Bella I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. Are you okay did he hurt you in anyway?" If he hurt her in any way I will kill him.

"No…. No he didn't do anything to bad." She cried into my chest and I just held her trying to comfort her. But then I think she just realized she was standing there in her thong and bra. She pulled away and bent down to grab her dress on the bed and she gave me a full view of her ass. How much more does she have to tempt me tonight? I groaned and she probably just realized what was happening and slipped her dress over her head. When she had it on, I pulled her by her hand out the club and into the jeep. 

"Oh my god Bella, are you okay? Did he do anything?" Alice and Rose both attacked her with questions and they had tears falling down their eyes.

"No, nothing happened. Nothing to bad at least." I put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her to my chest. She rested her head onto my chest and soon drifted to sleep. Once we got back I carried her into her room and watched as she laid down on her bed. She tempted me so much tonight and I didn't want to resist. When that guy was on top of her I was beyond jealous, but that only means one thing. I'm falling pretty hard for Bella and she doesn't know. And she can't know, she's too good for me and I'm not right for her. Ill just keep hurting her every time and she doesn't deserve that. I fell asleep and dreamed only of Bella the whole night.

I awoke the next morning to find Bella leaving the bathroom in just a towel. Can she tempt me anymore, this is so unfair. I groaned but she didn't make anything of it thankfully. 

"Twice in two days I see you practically naked, not a good sign." She jumped at the sound of my voice and I started laughing at her reaction. She turned and glared a bit at me. 

"Well you should be looking." She countered back and made me laugh once again.

"Well it's hard not to when a girl like you has a body like that." I motioned to her body and she rolled her eyes. She went into her closet and came out moments later in a pair of jeans, and a sweater and they hugged her curves so nice, I had trouble holding my mouth closed. 

"How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine, just a hang over that's all."

"That's good, you scared me last night."

"Oh really?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes really, I do care about you." I said and smiled at her and she returned and then turned towards her bedroom door.

"See you later." She called back and off somewhere in the house. I watched her walk out of the room and when she was gone I laid back onto her bed. How does she have this effect on me? What have I done to myself this time? How did I get in so deep with her? 

I later found out at the mall that she would be gone for a whole week. I don't think ill last without seeing her one whole week. I can call her and all but it won't be the same as seeing her in the flesh. This will probably be the worst week in my whole entire life.

**A.N. Hope you like this in his pint of view it wasn't as good but it is another chapter in the story. Please review people and thanks for everyone who did review.**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	26. Chapter 25

I woke up in the morning once again feeling refreshed

I woke up in the morning once again feeling refreshed. I rolled over and my face made contact with Edward's chest. I trailed my nose from his chest all the way up to his lips and once there I gave him a peck. He smiled under my lips and I laughed.

"Good morning beautiful girl."

"Morning." I smiled and kissed him once more before squirming out of his arms.

"Where you going?"

"I have to start packing today." I frowned and saw him do the same as me. "You want to help me pack though?"

"Id be happy too." He said smiling and crawling out of bed. He reached for his shirt at the end of the bed but I stopped him. He gave me a confused glance.

"Leave it off; I want to see your hot body as I pack." I winked at him and he smiled even bigger.

"Fine. Sounds good to me." I went into my closet and pulled out the new coach suit cases I bought.

"Bella how many suitcases are we allowed each?" Rose and Alice walked in and stopped in the door.

"Oh 2 each and 1 mini for all our make up and hair supplies."

"Damn, well we'll leave you two alone." Rose winked at me and dragged a pouting Alice out with her.

"They wanted more suitcases?"

"Edward looks who you're talking to. Even I'm going to have trouble with 2 suitcases, that's why I get to sneak in another 3 empty's so they can buy things."

"You're evil and smart Bella."

"Well it's obvious their going to buy tons of clothes there." He started to laugh and I joined him.

"So what do I do?"

"Well were going to take off all the tags on theses and then fold them into this suitcase."

"Why not that one?"

"Well you'll see why later." He gave me a confused glance and I just laughed. We took a seat on the floor and started to cut tags off on everything I bought the other day. If I saw anything I wanted to wear tomorrow I threw it onto my bed. Right now I have a cute little tight halter top in a baby pink colour with white cotton short shorts.

"So what will I do with out you here all week?"

"Have a guy's week."

"Sounds good."

"I better not find that you were with any girls." I cut the last tag and started to fold my clothes but Edward grabbed my hands.

"Bella look at me." I looked over and he looked upset. "I will not be with one girl this whole week; I will not even talk to one. I don't want to hurt you Bella. Never will I want to or never will I. Do you believe me?" I looked into his eyes and could see the truth in his eyes.

"I believe you; I know you would never do anything to hurt me ever. I trust you. Now we need to pack come on. We'll stop around 12:00 and go out to eat. Then come back and finish with the other suitcase."

"Sounds perfect." We finished packing, talking about where to go eat for lunch. Once we finished I took a quick shower and Edward took one right after me. I changed into a pair of classic TNA pants and simple white tank top. I put the suitcase to the side by my bed and started to pack up a little bag full of jewellery and another bag full of shoes. I threw on a pair of black stilettos heals and watch Edward walk out of the bathroom with a pair of clean clothes.

"Ready to go for lunch?"

"Yah lets go already I'm starving." He laughed at me and grabbed my hand. We took the elevator down and took my car to a little diner 5 minutes away from the house. It was mostly empty inside but it helped the atmosphere. We took a seat and ordered our food. I got the strawberry pancakes and Edward got the egg's Benedict. Our food came quickly and the whole time it was pretty much silent.

"So what will you guys be doing in Arizona?"

"I'm thinking shopping, shopping, maybe visit some old friends that I actually had there."

"It sounds like fun. No guy's right?"

"Why would you be jealous?" I asked while taking the last bite of my pancake. Edward finished up also and we paid the check and were on our way back to the house. I still didn't get an answer from him yet.

"Bella, I would be jealous beyond words. I would fall apart if I saw you with another guy, even if he was your brother." He would actually be that jealous?

"Even of a brother?"

"Yah because he would get to spend so much time with you and be able to hug you any time." I never thought about that.

"I see well no worries because I will never go with another guy when I'm with you." I stated and pulled into the driveway. We got out and I turned my back to Edward and locked up the car. I felt my feet leave the ground and screamed. Edward threw me over his shoulder with me screaming.

"Edward put my down!!"

"No way Bella, I won't put you down till we get to your room. I want to see what were packing next."

"EDWARD!!" I screamed still and he ran up the stairs. I was still screaming as we walked by the others doors. They came out to see what the commotion was and started to laugh and smile at what they saw.

"This isn't funny!!" I exclaimed and they continued to laugh at me. Edward brought us into the room and put me down onto the bed. He then crawled on top of me and started to kiss down my neck.

"Are we going to pack now?"

"Well only…. If you get of me right now!" He kissed me one last time on the lips and rolled off of me. I grabbed the last suitcase and went over to the closet. I turned back to Edward and waved him over with my finger. He got up smiling and we walked into the closet. I set the suitcase onto the chair and sat right beside it.

"So Edward you job is to choose me any piece of lingerie you want to put in here." His face tinged a light pink and I smiled.

"Are you serious?"

"Yah come one, go look already and pass the stuff to me." He walked over and started going through everything. He started to smile then. He threw over a whole bunch off stuff and I put it into the suitcase.

"Will I get to see you in any of this?" He asked while winking.

"Well maybe one day but not this day." He pouted and I laughed.

"Fine be like that."

"I will." I laughed once again and he turned back to grabbing things from the load of stuff.

"Edward that's enough. This will last me like a year." He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay but one day I have to see this on you." He picked up a midnight blue lacy thong and a matching bra to go with it. He put that in my suitcase.

"Not anytime soon." I smack him on the arm and rolled my eyes again. I zipped up the suitcase and put it in the pile with the rest.

"Let's go put this in my car now please."

"Sure." We each picked something up and brought it to the elevator. I packed all 5 bags into my car. The 3 empty ones in the back with my 2 full ones. Then I put my shoes on the floor of the backseat and make up, and hair stuff on the back seat where no one would be sitting. We went back into the house and warmed up some pizza from the other day. We quickly ate and it was time for me to go to sleep and for Edward to leave. We were now at the front door saying our byes for the week.

"So ill see you Monday at school and ill talk to you everyday."

"Okay, ill miss you more than ever."

"Same here."

"I don't know how ill go a week without seeing you face."

"You're sweet." I gave him a kiss and pulled back.

"Ill call you tomorrow morning before I leave to go."

"Okay don't forget."

"I won't. Bye."

"Bye." We kissed once again but this one a little more heated than the last. We both pulled back panting a little and I smiled. I hugged him one last time and watch him walk over to Emmett's car. He got in and they drove away. I walked back in and found Alice and Rose in my room.

"Can I help you guys?"

"Yah what time we leaving tomorrow?"

"7:00."

"Okay were sleeping here with you tonight."

"Okay." I probably looked more confused than ever right now. They started to laugh at me.

"We just want to make sure we wake up at the right time so yah."

"Okay, move over than so I can get in the bed." I crawled in the bed after shutting the lights and sighed when my head was lying on the pillow.

"So who gets shotie tomorrow?" I asked so I wouldn't have to hear the fighting tomorrow.

"Ill gets it on the way back home and Alice can get it on the way to Arizona."

"Sounds good Rose, Alice you okay with that?"

"Yah but what about when were in Arizona?"

"Well you guys work that out then." I laughed as they sighed. We all quickly fell asleep, excited for our road trip the next day.

**A.N. I know it's not the greatest but it's like 12:30 in the morning right now so I'm pretty tired! And I needed to update so I hope this is good enough. Please review and thanks to everyone who does review I really appreciate it. Also if you have been reviewing nearly all the time please tell me so I can mention you when the story ends. Thanks again.**

**Love,**

**Topaz**

**P.S. My poll is still up so if you haven't voted please vote. It will be up until Sunday night.**


	27. Chapter 26

I woke up to 3 alarm's ringing at 5:30 in the morning

I woke up to 3 alarm's ringing at 5:30 in the morning. I rolled over and fell off my bed. I literally fell flat on my face and the hard floor because Alice and Rose had to take over the whole bed. Yah not a bit but the whole fricken bed. I rose to my feet to find them still sleeping.

"ROSE!! ALICE!!" I screamed right by their faces the loudest I could and they literally jumped like 3 feet in the air. Their faces were priceless. I started to laugh and couldn't stop laughing. I doubled over in laughter and fell down once again that morning.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Well….Alice…you… guys weren't…. waking up….and we have to….get ready….to leave in a …hour and a half." I tried saying this all while still laughing and it didn't turn out to good.

"Fine lets just get ready already." Rose said still calm about everything. She's probably still half asleep.

"STOP LAUGHING ALREADY!" Alice exclaimed which just made me laugh even more. I looked up at her and saw her fuming. Oh shut I'm in trouble now. I jumped up just as she jumped to the floor for me. I ran out of my room and down the hall with a fuming Alice chasing me. I ran into her room and jumped to the other side of her bed.

"Alice calm down, I'm not laughing anymore." She just smiled evilly and that's not a good thing. She jumped over the bed to me but I dodged her and ran to my bathroom. I got in the bathroom and quickly locked the door. I heard Rose laughing hysterically through the door.

"Girls go get ready were leaving the house at 6:30 so we can pick up breakfast and then drive. So go shower up and get changed." I heard them grumble okay's and also heard my bedroom door slam close. I laughed to myself and started up the shower. I got in and quickly showered. Once I was done I got out and started to dress into the outfit I pulled out yesterday. I pulled on the cotton shorts and cute little baby pink halter. I quickly dried my hair and straighten it right away. I then applied my make up and smiled to myself in the mirror. I look fantastic for a day on the road. I put everything away and looked back at the mirror. My hair's losing its pink streaks and black dye. I think ill hit the spa while in Phoenix. I left the bathroom and grabbed my ballet flats for the car and the heels for outside. I grabbed my purse and my keys also and headed downstairs. The girls were already there talking about what to do in Arizona.

"Hey I was thinking about hitting this really nice spa close to my home in Arizona. What do you guys think?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Amazing Idea." Rose chimed in right after Alice. I smiled and we headed out of the house.

"I need to re-dye my hair and get my pink highlights back. I was thinking maybe we could do it right when we get there. Like before we see my mom. Or we can do it on the road today cause it takes around a day and a hour to get there so we go into the nearest town at lunch, get lunch and then spa treatment and drive till night again."

"Sounds better that way we wont have to worry about it when were there."

"Yah lets go already." We all piled into the car with Rose in the back and Alice in the front beside me. I started up the car and started to drive away from the house. I dialled Edward's number and he picked up right away.

"Bella?"

"Hey Edward just calling to say I'm leaving now. Just like I promised."

"Okay well have a safe trip and call me when you get to the hotel tonight."

"I will, ill miss you."

"Miss you more."

"I got to go, but love you."

"Love you way more and safe drive."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and threw my phone down to the floor of my car. I drove up to some diner with a drive through and we quickly ordered a simple breakfast. I parked and we quickly ate and then Alice threw the garbage away. I started driving on the highway going way over the speed limit. Okay so we'll stop in Medford for the spa and then for the hotel we'll stop in Fresno, California. Sound good?"

"Isn't that a little too much for one day?" Alice asked confused.

"Alice with Bella's driving we'll be there in no time." Rose laughed and I laughed a bit too. While Alice made an "Oh" with her mouth. She shrugged her shoulders and blasted the music. We all started to sing along even though it was still early in the morning. We did it the whole time with a few bathroom breaks all the way to Medford. We arrived around 12:30 and we quickly found a place to eat. After eating we headed to the closet spa, that the waitress said was really nice. We all got pedicures, manicures, facials, hair cuts, and a small quick massage. I got my nails down in French tip but with a pink tip to match my pink streaks. I got my hair re-dyed and re streaked and it looked fabulous. I got my hair cut to around my shoulders and my bangs swept to the side, sort of long. Once we were all finished we packed up in the car and we drove down to Fresno, California, the same way we came to Medford. Singing like crazy, having fun, and some bathroom breaks. We made it to Fresno around 10:00 and checked in right away since we had to drive up early tomorrow. Once in our rooms with a pair of fresh clothes and our make up bags, and one pair of shoes we all collapsed on the beds. We slept in once king sized bed and called the lobby to give us a wake up call at 5:30.

The next morning, I awoke to the phone ringing and quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"This is your 5:30 morning wake up call."

"Okay thanks." I grumbled into the phone and hung up. I shook the others awake and once they were I showered quickly. I changed into the white booty shorts, and white belly tank top. It cut right above my belly button to show off my cute belly button ring. It also showed off my tattoo on my shoulder just like I wanted it too look. I quickly straightened my hair and reapplied my make up. Rose and Alice took showers after me and once we were all ready, we packed up and went into the little café they have in the hotel. We quickly ate our food and checked out.

"So how long till Phoenix?" Rose asked a little hastily. I just laughed at them cause they still looked asleep.

"Well my mom lives on palm croft Ways SW. My schools on E Thomas Rd, it's like 8 minutes from my house. I say we have like 5 hours with my driving."

"Sounds perfect, let's get going!"

"YAH!!" Rose exclaimed excited and we all started laughing. Alice turned up the radio and we sang along like crazy. The same thing as yesterday happened and I was pulling onto my street now. I drove down the street and pulled into the driveway of my old house.

"Bella, this is your house?"

"Yah. You should see the school. Ill show you later when school ends."

"Why would you leave here for FORKS?!"

"Alice I wasn't happy here, I might have gone to like a movie star school and like lived in a house like this but I wasn't happy. And I'm happy with you guys in Forks. But we can come visit here anytime my mom says. Speaking of her lets go already and we can unpack after saying hi to her. And ill make sure you guy have the other 2 rooms on my floor." Their mouths dropped and I laughed.

"Come on." I got out and they followed me. I went to the front door and just walked right in.

"Mom?" I called out and saw her bustling out of the kitchen.

"Bella?"

"It's me." She ran over and hugged me like no tomorrow.

"I missed you so much honey. How have you been? What did you do to your hair?! You got a belly button piercing!? And a tattoo?!"

"I missed you too. And I've been great never been happier in my life. Long story to your last three lets just say I ran away from home cause I was scared. Stayed at a hotel and worked there for 2 months changed my appearance to be a new me. But I came back home cause I'm missed my girls and my other friends. I now I have a boyfriend waiting for me back home."

"Aww Bella, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks mom. Mom this is Rosalie but call her Rose, and this here is Alice. Alice, Rose this is my mom Renee."

"Hello girls. My you're both so pretty, I'm glad to meet you and please feel welcomed to act as though this was your own house."

"Thanks and its nice meeting you."

"Thank you." Alice replied back and Rose smiled sweetly after.

"No worries girls, as long as you make Bella happy, you make me happy." She smiled sweetly and turned to me.

"Why don't you show them their rooms for the week and unpack all your things."

"I will, ill see you in a bit." I hugged my mom one last time and we headed outside.

"Your mom seems really nice." Alice chirped as soon as we got out.

"I know Alice, Bella she seems so calm and relaxed."

"Well that's how she is." We got out the shoes and make up bags and went to the back.

"Oh yah I brought one extra suitcase for us each since I knew you would buy stuff." Alice's eyes went wide and Rose's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?"

"Yah that's why you were only allowed two bags."

"Bella your amazing!" Rose shrieked and threw her arms around me and Alice joined in to. We all started to laugh and broke away. We grabbed all our bags and locked up the car. We carried all our stuff in one trip even though we had to go to the third floor. We stopped on the right and we dropped off Rose's stuff.

"So each room has one wall all glass. Walk in closet, really big might I add. And then also your own bathroom. Now the closet is nothing like the one back at Alice's place and the bathroom isn't either but the wall and the size of the room makes up for it a bit. The beds are like double King size. How's it sound?"

"Amazing." Rose said happy while Alice followed with a dazed voice.

"Perfect."

"So Rose your room is purple, Alice pink and me red as usual." We dropped off Rose's stuff and went to Alice's next. We dropped everything off and they followed me to my room. I opened the door and breathed in a deep breath. I went in and dropped everything off on the floor in the middle.

"What do you think?" I turned to them and laughed at their reactions.

"Bella this room is gorgeous."

"Whole wall window with a balcony and red silky draped to close over the whole thing."

"Yah."

"I love it. I'm so convincing my parents to get this in the house for you room and ill do something like this for my room too. And you can design your room just like it is at this house just with a different sort of set up and bed."

"That sounds amazing Alice."

"I think so."

"Rose you so have to move in with us."

"I know Rose; you're always there anyways so move in already."

"Ill talk to me parents when we get back then."

"Sounds perfect so we'll drive to my school at 2:20 and school's out a 2:30. You know how shocked everyone will be to see me."

"And how good you look. That Dante guy will wish he never cheated." Alice said without paying attention and soon as she heard what she said she froze.

"Oh my gosh, Bella I'm so sorry I didn't mean for it to slip." I smiled and her and held up my hand.

"No worries I think Rose should know."

"Know what?" I told her the story about Dante and right after she understood now.

"Bella, fix up your make up to full status, re straighten your hair and hike those booty shorts up a bit more. Oh and also but a tank like that on but with a lowed neck line."

"Rose you're so evil." I laughed and Alice smirked.

"I know I am. But we have 3 hours and 20 minutes so let's help Bella quickly unpack and the when were done, go do your make up full throttle and while you do that we'll unpack."

"May we say GENIUS once again!" Alice yelled and we all laughed.

"Thank you thank you." We all quickly unpacked everything and found me a pair of shorter black booty shorts and a purple tank with a low neck line and it stopped just above my belly button. I changed the ring to a pink diamond studded playboy bunny. I turned to them and they cat called and whistled.

"GORGEOUS!"

"HOTTIE!!" I laughed and spun once around for them.

"Bella you will make them eat those words they said to you."

"You will stun them." Rose finished off with a cat call again.

"Okay go do your make up and we'll unpack. You have 1 and half till 2:20 so go already. Oh and pick put some killer stiletto's." They left the room and I headed to the bathroom with my make up bag. I started working on my face with a little bronzer then I started on my eyes. I applied a thick line of black eyeliner (pic of eyes on profile) on top and bottom of my eyelids. I then applied black mascara and after that I put on this stunning purple eye shadow that matched my shirt perfectly. One that was done I glazed my lips with a shiny lip gloss and made a pop noise with my lips. I looked perfect. Rose and Alice popped in the bathroom at that moment.

"Bella we have to leave no…." Rose and Alice's mouth dropped when I turned to face them.

"Whoa." Alice said a little breathless.

"Your eyes are like popping right now. And you lips look so full."

"A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!!" Alice exclaimed each letter by themselves.

"Well let's get going." We went into my room and I grabbed a pair of killer black stiletto's pumps, slipped them on and we raced down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm taking the girls to see my old school. We'll be back later." We ran out and jumped into my car. I raced out of the driveway and drove to the school. It was already 2:25 and we only had 5 minutes. I raced down and we got there, I parked my car by the building where the seniors come out of. We were leaning against my car when the bell went.

"Show time Bella."

"You ready?" Rose looked me in the eye and I nodded.

"Best challenge yet." I smirked mischievously and smiled back. Students were coming out and staring as they saw us. The whispering started and I heard it all.

"Is that Bella Swan? The girl we always made fun of."

"OMG it is. It actually is."

"That can not be Bella. Watch ill go ask that girl." Angel was the one walking up to me. Rose and Alice looked over at her and turned away disgusted.

"Hi is your name-"

"Bella Swan. Yah it is Angel. So nice to see you again." I said with a sickly sweet smile. She looked taken back.

"OMG Bella this is the bitch Angel?" Rose mimicked one of Angel's girls exactly. I started to crack up along with Alice.

"Yah this is her, the bitch of the school." I replied back mimicking Angel's stupid annoying voice this time.

"What kind of name is Angel anyways? Like please." Alice came in this time using the voice of one of the other girl's that was with Angel.

"Why are you even her Bella?" She sneered my name and tried to look all tough. I slouched off my car and stepped closer to her so I was right in her face. I was taller than her by a few inches thanks to my heels.

"I'm here cause I wanted to see you again and see how pathetic your life really is. You know I couldn't really see that before because you used your pathetic life to turn mine into hell but you didn't because I wouldn't let you. So now I'm back for a whole week to make you life hell in one week flat. Got it?" I said in this menacing voice and I also growled a bit. She looked taken back a bit and a little more than scared. By this time there was a crowed around us and I heard everyone whispering about me. I saw Alice and Rose grinning out of the corner of my eye.

"You couldn't even if you tried Bella. You're still the same weak, pathetic, ugly, disgusting Bella. Nothing will ever change that." I smiled evilly.

"I'm not the same Bella anymore, take a look at me. I'm wearing clothes that show off my body, I have a belly button piercing, 3 piercings on each ear and a tattoo on my shoulder blade. I also dyed my hair black with pink streaks. Do I look like the same Bella?" I growled back and she stepped away from me this time.

"Just be careful Angel, you might never know what will happen this week while I'm here. So just watch yourself." I growled again and turned around to Alice and Rose.

"Lets go already, I don't want to be here with this trash anymore." I looked over to them and they smiled at me.

"Sounds good."

"Let's like go like shopping like right now. I like want to like buy like a new like pair of like shoes like." Alice said mimicking Angel's voice perfectly and we broke out laughing.

"Like nice job like on that." Rose smiled at her and I laughed. They turned and glared at Angela and we all went back to my car. Everyone watched as we left to my car and the whispering still continued. We reached my car and we were climbing in when I heard my name.

"Bella." Shit it was Dante. Rose and Alice looked confused and I mumbled Dante to them. I turned to face him and saw him standing there looking all depressed.

"What do you want Dante?" I growled and he looked like I slapped him across the face.

"I want to say sorry, for everything. For what happened with me and you, for how I didn't stick up for you. I just want to say sorry for everything." He pleaded and I wanted to forgive him but that's not why I came here.

"Sorry Dante but I just can't. The damage is done and I'm not in town to make amends, I'm here to visit and destroy Angel's life. I growled the last part towards her. He face dropped but I just turned back to my car and got in. Alice and Rose got in also and I sped out of there like no tomorrow.

"Whoa."

"Double whoa." Rose said after Alice, both of them looking at me.

"Bella that was Dante?" I nodded my head.

"He's hot and he looked so upset."

"Whatever like I said I'm here to visit and ruin her life, not make amends."

"Okay Bella, were just saying. But nice job with the Angel part."

"I know she was like literally shaking."

"That's good."

"How we going to ruin her life?"

"I have no idea but there's a dance Wednesday night. What do you say about crashing it?"

"How it's at the school?"

"Alice the principle loved me, he wouldn't mind if I "to catch up with old friends" so ill talk to him tomorrow and we'll going shopping after that."

"Sounds perfect." Rose rolled the r on her tongue and we laughed. We talked about Angel's reaction the rest of the way to my house. And once there we went up to my room and talked some more. I plugged in my phone that's my own house line and put it on the night stand. Soon as I plugged it in it rang.

"Who would be calling?"

"I have no idea but put it on speaker." I picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Bella, is this you?"

"Yah who's this?"

"Bella it's me Dante."

"Dante I already told you I'm not making amends while in town."

"I know but I just wanted to hear your voice again. I missed you so much."

"Dante I have a boyfriend now."

"Oh really?"

"Yah really so I'm going to hang up now. Bye." I hung up and signed in frustration.

"He still loves you Bella."

"I don't care, I love Edward. Speaking of him I should call him."

"Okay, I'm going to call go call Jasper. Ill see you in the morning."

"Same here, I have to say night to Emmett." They left the room and I went out onto my balcony. I called up Edward and he answered quickly.

"Hey Edward."

"Bella I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. I ran into some people from my old school. Actually I purposely ran into them at school to show them the new me."

"Same old Bella. Well how did it go?"

"I had that bitch Angel literally shaking."

"Seriously?"

"Yah, were going to make her life a living hell while were here. And were going to crash the school dance on Wednesday."

"Sounds like fun. I wish I could be there with you right now."

"I wish you were here with me too."

"God I miss you more than ever."

"It hurts doesn't it?"

"Yah a lot."

"Same here. But I should go now. I'm tired and all but ill call you in the morning."

"You better. Night sleep tight."

"You too. Love ya."

"Love you more." I hung up and went back into my room. I changed into a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top and slipped into my bed. It feels good to be back home here in Phoenix. I fell asleep thinking of how the dance will be on Wednesday.

A.N. there it is, nearly 10 pages. I hope you like it and I hope you like how she went to the school to see Angel. Anyways please review for me and ill try to update soon.

Love,

Topaz 


	28. Chapter 27

I woke up in the morning to my alarm going off

I woke up in the morning to my alarm going off. I quickly shut it off and crawled out of bed. I walked out of my room and into Alice's first. I shook her awake and she followed me out of the room. We went to Rose next and I also shook her awake. We then all went downstairs, where I found Renée brewing some coffee and flipping some pancakes onto a plate. She turned around and smiled.

"Morning girls." Their were mumbles of mornings from all of us. I think we were all still half asleep.

"So I made you girls some pancakes. I would love to stay and talk but I must be going to work. Bella ill be home late tonight so just order in some food."

"Okay mom, thanks."

"Thank you."

"Thanks." Rose chimed in after Alice.

"Ill see you later." She waved to us and was out the door the next minute.

"Well she's gone earlier."

"Yah pretty much Alice."

"So we have the house to ourselves."

"Yah Rose we do. But remember were going shopping today. The dance is tomorrow and we need some killer dresses." I placed the food on the table and also poured 3 cups of coffee. We made our coffees and ate in silence. I finished my food and was now sipping on my coffee.

"So what are we doing today?"

"I say we go shopping. Come back here, have like are own movie night kind of thing. And we order in food and all." Alice stated with a smile at the end.

"That actually sounds pretty Alice."

"Thanks Rose." She smiled in triumph and looked over to me.

"Sounds perfect Alice. We can have the movie night in my room. That way we can be really loud and my mom won't hear a thing since her room's on this floor and the walls and floors are soundproof."

"Wait then what's on the second floor?"

"Oh we have another living room, a study, my old homework area, a gym, a little dance studio and I think that's it."

"OMG were so going to the dance studio after. Practice our moves for tomorrow." Rose ended wiggling her eyebrows. We all started to laugh but soon calmed down.

"So shopping, movie, food, and dance studio at like 3 in the morning."

"Sounds perfect Bella."

"Yah and we can all sleep in your room during the day so were all pumped for the dance later."

"Alice where are you getting these ideas so early in the morning?" Rose asked astonished.

"I know Alice, where?"

"I don't know, I think it's the coffee." Alice laughed while me and Rose rolled our eyes. We finished our coffees in silent after that and once every one was done we loaded the dishwasher. We went upstairs and changed into simple clothes for the day. I changed into a pair of short jeans shorts and a white belly top. I quickly applied my make up and combed through my hair. I grabbed my purse and some heels and headed outside to the hall to find Rose and Alice waiting for me.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup but first show us the second floor." Rose popped the p on the "yup" and seemed a little too excited.

"Okay come on." We walked down to the second and I started off with the first door.

"Here's the living room." It was plain and simple with high tech stuff. I closed the door and went to the next.

"My homework area." It was a simple desk, with a laptop on it and books shelves covered. I closed the door and showed them the gym next.

"Looks like my mom updated the equipment." I said surprised and they laughed. I closed the door again and brought them to the other work area for anyone.

"Here's the nicer work area, but my mom always made me work in the other room meant for me." I rolled my eyes and they laughed at me. I brought them to the last door and faced them.

"This is the dance studio." I opened the door and walked in with them following me. They gasped and I laughed. It actually was really nice. One wall was all glass overlooking what I see from my room. The rest off the room was mirrors with a gold bar going across on one wall. There was a door that leads to a bathroom to the right.

"So this is the dance studio, top notch stereos over here. Bathroom through that door. And that's a tiny closet where you can keep like dance shoes and stuff, or like dance costumes." I walked over to the stereo and turned it on to 98.5. I turned it up pretty loud but this was nothing on this stereo. The song Low played across the speakers and they looked shocked. I gave them thumbs up and they smiled. I took them out of the room and shut the door.

"Hear anything?"

"No its silent, but we left the stereo on." Rose said confused. I opened the door again and the music blasted out. I closed it again and they smiled.

"Total soundproof!" They yelled together and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Also we can lock this anytime."

"Nice." Alice commented and Rose smiled and something.

"Let me guess you always locked yourself in here and just danced for hours to come."

"Rose how did you know?" I asked in mock horror. They laughed and I lead them back in. I shut the stereo off and told them to go to the closet. When they opened it, bright colours caught your eye.

"Whoa..."

"Double whoa..." Alice commented after. I laughed at them and they turned to me.

"How much did you dance Bella?"

"I say around 5 years. But I did a lot of recitals and competitions. Mostly solos."

"Damn Bella, why did you quit?"

"Alice I only did it to escape from everything when I lived here. I don't need to dance anymore."

"Come on show us one of your solos and we'll judge."

"Fine but I don't remember it to much."

"Whatever just go." I went to the stereo and found the last dance I did. I put it into the stereo and blasted the music. It was my dance to the song Imma shine by youngbloodz. I went into my spot and turned it on. I began right on queue and danced through the whole song as they watched me. I finished panting a little and they clapped like crazy.

"Bella you're amazing."

"OMG you should so continue. Don't quit."

"Alice I'm done with dance. It's in the past." She pouted and so did Rose. I just laughed at them. I shut the stereo off and went to the door.

"Let's go shopping already."

We left my house and headed to the mall where we spent 4 hours shopping for our dresses. (Ill explain what they look like next chapter) We got shoes and jewellery for the dresses also and tomorrow night were going to look HOT! We went back to my place and had 2 large pizzas ordered. As we waited for the food, we set up tons of blankets and pillows on the floor in my room. When the doorbell rang, we ran down and I opened the door. And there standing was Dante.

"Bella."

"Dante."

"How are you?"

"How much do I owe you Dante?" He looked a little hurt that I didn't answer him.

"30.50." I quickly handed him the money while Rose grabbed the pizzas.

"Thanks and keep the change."

"Bella can we talk please."

"Dante I told you yesterday I'm not here to make amends."

"You don't have to just hear me out." Damn he was good.

"Fine go." I growled and he took a deep breath.

"Bella when you saw me with Angel it wasn't what you thought and that's what I always wanted to tell you. But you always shut me out of your life never giving me the time of day to explain. Angel came on to me; she's the one who started to kiss me. She's th-"

"You were kissing her back!" I growled and he looked hurt.

"Okay I didn't for a bit but then I did. I admit I did start kissing back but it was like seconds before you came in. I never meant for any of that to happen and I'm sorry."

"Dante if you were sorry you would have stood up for me when everyone bugged me. Did you? No you didn't so don't try apologizing." I was about to close the door when he stopped it with his hand.

"Bella listen. If I stood up for you, you would have freaked out on me saying something about how I was trying to hurt you more or something." I thought about it and I guess I would have done that.

"You know I'm right. And I did stand up for you, but you were never there to see it. When Angel bugged you or when some guy said shit about you I would freak out on them. I missed you so much Bella, you have no idea."

"I'm sorry Dante but I have a boyfriend now and things can never be the same with us. I'm sorry." I saw him frown and slowly started to close the door.

"Bye Dante." I whispered and closed the door. I turned my back to find Rose and Alice staring at me, hearing everything that just happened.

"I'm sorry Bella." Rose apologized for no reason.

"Rose you should be sorry, you didn't do anything. I just found out some new things tonight and its complicating things."

"You won't leave Edward, will you?" Alice asked a little panicked.

"OMG Alice no way. I love Edward and I wouldn't ever want to leave him. Ever." They looked relieved when I said that and I laughed.

"Even if I liked Dante, I could never leave Edward. Never."

"That's good Bella. I'm glad to hear it."

"Let's stop with all this depressing stuff and eat the pizzas while watching step up 2." Alice chimed in excited. We all laughed and climbed the stairs after grabbing some napkins and pops in the fridge. We went into my room and laid down onto the little pillow/blanket thing we made. We dug through the food as we watched the movie. Once the movie was over, it was 2 in the morning already. We also finished all the pizza and were putting it outside the door of my room. We left my room and headed down to the dance studio.


	29. Chapter 28

**A.N. SO sorry for the SOOOO late update but at least its here right?**

**Anyways hope you like it and please review!**

I woke up in the morning in my dance studio on the hard wooden floor. Alice and Rose were sprawled out on the floor beside me and I started laughing. We were so tired from dancing yesterday that we collapsed and fell asleep on the floor. I quickly shook them awake and we headed back up to my room.

"Alice I'm going to spend 2 hours on your make up, 1 on hair. And same goes for you Rose. This way ill be done everything for you guys by around 6 tonight. And right now I have to go call the principle so go shower up right now." They went to their rooms and started up the showers. I went to my bed and sat down while crossing my legs. I grabbed the phone and called my old school.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi can I speak to Principle Clearwater." (HEHE)

"One moment." I waited as the stupid music played in the background till it was all too soon cut short.

"Hello Principle Clearwater speaking. How may I help?"

"Hi principle Clearwater this is Isabella Swan."

"Isabella how are you?"

"I'm fine and yourself?"

"Good good. Why are you calling the school aren't you in Washington."

"Not right now. I came back to visit my mom. I was wondering could I come to the dance tonight to catch up with some old friends."

"OF course Isabella you're always welcomed here."

"Thanks Mr. Clearwater. Oh yah can you put my name down with plus 2."

"Of course see you tonight."

"Thanks again Bye." I hung up and my arms shot into the air. He's is so pathetic to fall for "catching up with some old friends". Whatever were in and now time to get ready.

I quickly showered and finished before the others which is perfect since I want to call Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward its Bella."

"Bella I haven't talked to you in ages. I was getting worried." He actually did sound worried. Opps! Should have called him sooner.

"Sorry it's just been busy here. Were going to a dance tonight at my old school and were going to make this girl's life a living hell for the week." He started laughing and I smiled.

"Same Bella I see. So did you talk to this girl already?"

"Oh yah and she thinks I'm still the same old defenceless Bella I was in the past. But she doesn't know the real me now and I'm glad cause she wont expect anything."

"Your evil you know that."

"I hear that often." We both laughed and it was good to talk to him again. I really did miss him.

"I really miss you." It's like he heard my thoughts.

"I miss you too. Ill be home soon, it's already Wednesday and I'm leaving this place on early early Saturday morning to be home before school starts."

"It's so hard to hear your voice saying each word but not see you speaking them that it's much worse."

"Don't worry ill be back soon but I have to go now. I have to get ready for the dance."

"Okay but be careful and don't do anything I wouldn't like please."

"Edward I would never do anything to hurt you so no worries. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up and quickly went into the bathroom and started working on my hair. I finished it all by the time Alice came into my bathroom. She took a seat and I started working on her hair. I straightened her short hair and gave her side bangs and then I flipped the ends of her hair.

Once that was done I worked on her make up for 2 hours straight, taking my time and working the best I could to do it perfect. Once the 2 hours were up, Alice was off to get her dress on and Rose was in with me. I made her hair wavy all the way but then at the end there were some curls. Simple yet still complicated. Once that was done I worked the 2 hard hours on her make up and worked just the same as I did on Alice. The make up looked amazing and she smiled in thanks. I kicked her out after Alice passed her my food which she passed to me. I quickly ate and went back to my make up.

It was already 8:30 when we were all ready to go. I had my hair in a messy style and all pulled to one side and my make up was flawless. My dress was a soft metallic pink with gold rhinestones in 3 lines going across my chest and stomach. The neck line was a daring one and went quite far down. The back was all open with the exception of the 3 straps and the two holding the dress up. The dress also had a long slit going up pretty far on the thigh and had a gorgeous train.

Alice looked stunning in a small red cocktail dress that flowed as she walked. It had two small straps holding it up and the top part was beaded with a little bow tying underneath it. The strings of the bow hung down in the dress where the fabric just flowed out around her. It was so short that if she bent over you might get a full view. I started to laugh at that thought.

Rose was amazing in a midnight blue dress with a deep deep plunging neck line. The neck line went sort of to the right with little silver rhinestone bands holding the two sides together. The back was open like mine except all the strings holding up the dress met up in the top middle of her back. It had a 3 quarter slit on the leg and lots of train to the dress. (ALL 3 pics on profile)

"You all look so stunning this night." I complimented them and they smiled.

"You too Bella."

"You look amazing and Angel will freak when she sees you."

"When she sees you guys too." I budded in and they laughed at me.

"Bella this night is all about the new you."

"Were just you sidekicks in action!" Alice exclaimed and Rose laughed.

"Alice you're throwing this off." She mumbled a sorry and I laughed at them.

"Okay whatever you guys say but let's go already."

We all got into my car and I drove to the school. Everyone was pretty much already inside and they didn't know we were coming. We got out of my car and started making our way to the gym doors. When we were in and the doors slammed shut the music actually stopped playing. Everyone was staring at us in shock.

"Swan what the hell are you doing here?!" Angel yelled at me from across the room and everyone who didn't know who I was looked amazed that I was really the Bella Swan they went to school with.

"Well Angel I'm here to catch up with old friends. Is that a problem?" I started off with this sickly sweet smiled and I growled the last part. Everyone seemed taken back by my tone but I just laughed. I looked to Alice and Rose and saw them smiling.

"Ready?" I whispered and they nodded their heads. We went into the middle of the dance floor and people literally moved out of the way for us. Once we were in the middle I looked over to the Dj.

"Give me something Hot!" He nodded and Piece of me by Brittany Spears started to play. The three of us started to dance seductively and in moments people were cheering and the guys were whistling at us.

Halfway through the song, some guys finally came over and we started to dance with them. I was dancing pretty close with some guy I remember a bit but that wasn't it. It was dancing close with him that I didn't like because I felt like I was betraying Edward some way. Even if he never saw this I still feel like I'm betraying him. But I have to do this to make Angel mad and I don't have to get carried away on this. I promise myself I won't.

For the next few songs guys were dancing with us and it was pretty fun. I would catch a few glimpses of Angel and start laughing. It looked like there was smoke coming out of her ears, she was so mad and you could just tell. I mouthed to Alice and Rose to look and they started laughing like crazy. We were the center of attention at the dance and no one was even trying to stop us. I was dancing with some guy I remember being on the football team when Angel walked up and pulled him of me.

"Blake what the hell are you doing?" She yelled at him but he ignored her and grabbed me. We started to dance again while Angel looked like she was about to cry. I felt bad for hurting her some way but I don't even know what I did. When she ran off I asked this guy Blake about it.

"What was that about?"

"Oh she's just my girlfriend but I'm so much more into you." He whispered seductively in my ear and rested his head on my shoulder as my back was to him.

"Angel was your girlfriend?" I just did the same thing to her that she did to me. Her boyfriend is all over me, just like Dante was all over her. I stopped dancing right there. I may want to hurt Angel but I can't do this to her. I know what it feels like and I can't do it.

"How long have you been dating her?"

"A year now."

"Do you love her?"

"Yah but I want to dance with you right now." He put his hands on my hips and slowly started moving them lower and further back to my butt.

"You love her?"

"Ya I already said yes." He said getting a little frustrated. I pulled away and just walked off the dance floor and into one of the halls. I stopped at a locked and slid down till I was sitting on the floor.

I just did what Angel did to me. I know I shouldn't care because this is Angel I'm talking about but I know what it feels like when that happens to you. And it's not fun to feel that hurt in your heart when you care so deeply about someone. It's the worst feeling in the world to have in your heart.

"Bella? Are you okay?" It was Dante and he was kneeling in front of me.

"Yah I'm fine. Go back in the dance and have fun. I'm fine."

"Bella stop lying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He sat beside me and put his arm around me.

"Bella I know you're lying so please just tell me the truth."

"I said I'm fine."

"Bella t-"

"GOD Dante I said I'm fine, so I'm FINE!" I screamed at him and that's when I broke. The tears just spilled over my eyes and I couldn't hold them back. Dante quickly circled his arms around me as I cried in his arms. He would whisper soothing things as I just cried.

After a while I pulled back and stared at him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." I whispered not ready to trust my voice.

"Its okay, it happens to all of us at some point."

"I guess."

"What sent you over the edge though?"

"I was dancing with Blake when Angel came up and asked him what he was doing. HE ignored her and we started dancing then I found out he loved her and she loved him. And I just couldn't do that to her.

"I might hate her with all my might but I've been there. I felt the pain you feel when that happens. I felt that pain when she did that to me. When she was all over you that day, I felt that pain. And tonight I was all over her boyfriend and now she's feeling that same pain. And I just couldn't bring myself to ignore it.

And then seeing you these past days opened those raw cuts and it hurts even to sit here with you right now. It hurts to hear your voice or see your face or even just hear your fricken NAME!" I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"Everything hurts when something about you comes up. I remember the times we stayed up late to talk on the phone or when I snuck out of my house and you helped me. And worse of all is when you said you love me for the first time. I hear that all the time in my head and I don't know what to think when I hear that. It comes and goes just like that and leaves me in shock.

"And I hate hearing that with a passion." His face took on a new pain and I felt a little bad about that. "I hate it because I loved you back so much and yet you still found some way to hurt me. You still found that small way to hurt me so much that I couldn't live my life anymore, I couldn't even think about liking another guy.

"But then I met my boyfriend Edward and you proved me wrong about him. I remember when you first asked me out and you were that popular jock. Same thing with Edward and I couldn't stand him so I ran away from home. I just ran leaving my friends behind and I loved them so much it hurt. They were always there for me when I needed them but I left them because of him. But when I saw him again I heard him talking to someone about how he would have changed for me and only cared about me. But I never thought that could happen because people like him don't change. And you were like him so I couldn't trust him.

"And when I came back he apologized and wanted a fresh start, I gave it to him. And we were supposed to go to the movies and we both knew he meant like a date. But then after school he goes and kisses this girl and my whole world shatters again. He wanted to earn my trust to we could be friends or more and that happens. So we go the movies and then go clubbing. I get so drunk a guy takes advantage of me and Edward saves me from this guy. I then knew I loved him and I couldn't hide it and that's when he admitted his feelings for me and proved to me he's worth the shot.

"And he hasn't done a thing to even screw it up and I love him so much but I'm worried it's all going end like it did with you. But I don't want to feel that hurt again, I can't feel that hurt again because if I do I might not make it through it this time." The tears still streamed down my face as I talked to him about all this. He was speechless through the whole time I was talking and I can't believe I told him all that.

"Bella I'm so sorry but I don't know what to do or say. Like you said the damage is done and no matter what I could say will make it better. But from what you tell me I know this time it won't end the same. I promise you it won't end the same because I won't let it. Bella you mean so much to mean and you always have and I known you can't forgive me but Ill always care and I can't let that happen to you. Not after all the damage I caused you."

"But Dante why did you just hug me when I caught you kissing her. You just hugged me and nothing else." I stared at him and his face broke again.

"Because I knew whatever I said wouldn't be the truth and I would hurt you that much more. I still can't believe I did it, you meant so much to me and I made a stupid choice of being in a room alone with her. And that one mistake ruined everything and I regret it all but I now know for sure you're happy with this guy. So I won't let this end the same way. If it does ill personally come over there in Washington hunt this guy down and get an explanation out of him." I laughed slightly and he smiled.

He got up and pulled me along with him.

"Come on lets go get something to eat."

"I have to get Alice and Rose first." We walked into the dance together and they both ran up to me hugging me like crazy.

"Bella I was so worried."

"Bella are you okay, Rose was going crazy without you here and I was about to run through the school like a crazy person looking for you." I laughed at her comment and they smiled.

"Dante this is Rose and Alice. Guys this is Dante." I pointed them out to him and he smiled and said a small hello.

"Lets get something to eat I'm starving. Actually let's go back to my house after picking up something."

"Sounds good."

"Perfect!"

"Dante you want to come and stay the night?" It was weird asking but it somehow felt right.

"I would love to Bella." We all piled into my car and got some Mickey D's on the way home. Once home we snuck up to my room and crashed on the floor.

We all ate our food in some silence except for Rose and Alice asking the occasional question about school.

"I'm going to go change, you guys change too." I told them both and they left. I went into my closet and went to the very back. I had a shirt and shorts that Dante left here one time he stayed over. I grabbed my pjs and went back out to him. I passed him the clothes and he looked confused.

"It's from when you stayed that night here." I left it at that and went into the bathroom. I changed and took all my make up off. I hung the dress in my closet and went back out to Dante. He was sitting on the bed waiting.

"So do you have any pictures of you friends?" He asked a little curious.

"I actually have a lot I showed them to my mom that's why their here." I pulled out the albums and sat down beside him. The first one was the first few months before I ran.

"Your hair was such a gorgeous brown." He murmured and I laughed.

"True but I need a drastic change and all. Then their where the pictures with Zane.

"This is my friend Zane. I had to share a room with him when I ran away. I was working at a hotel and his mom owned it." He nodded and made a few comments on the pictures.

We kept going through when he got to the pictures of the guys.

"That's Emmett, Rose's boyfriend. There's Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. You would probably like them as friends. Their really sweet and all."

"I probably would." We kept growing through the pictures and I would laugh remembering the moments. We got to the few last pages of me and Edward.

"This is Edward?" He asked and he sounded a little hurt.

"Yah that's him." He looked carefully at each picture and when he was down he smiled up at me.

"You look so happy in each and everyone one of them. Happier than I have ever seen you."

"Well it is the happiest I have ever been."

**A.N. I will try to update soon but please review for this and pics on profile. I know this chapter was a lot of intense conversations but I hope you like it.**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	30. Chapter 29

I stiffly rolled over on my bed and ran into something hard

I stiffly rolled over on my bed and ran into something hard. I looked to see what it was and gasped. Did I seriously just do that? No I couldn't have, I wouldn't do that to Edward. I quickly climbed out of the bed and sat on the couch in my room. I just stared towards the bed where he lay there. I quickly pulled my legs up and crossed them under me while being the quietest I could.

"Bella?" He mumbled and I hit the couch softly in frustration.

"Yah?" I whispered back and he sat up.

"Morning." He started to roll out of the bed and walk over to me.

"Hi." I squeaked out and he chuckled quietly. He walked over to the couch and sat right down beside me while putting his arm around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and sighed. This feels too much like old times. I quickly pulled away and started pacing around my room.

"Bella? What did I do wrong?"

"Dante you cant do that. You can't put you arm around me like that. I have a boyfriend and its not going to change. So please stop doing this to me." I stopped pacing and stared straight towards him.

"Bella I'm sorry. Its just I guess I forgot. Just being with you right now, reminds me of all the old times we spent together and I guess it's a habit." He looked down and that just made me feel horrible. I went back to the couch and sunk down to the floor beside him.

"Dante, we have to try to be friends. If it doesn't work then this is where the friendship ends. I need to know you'll be a friend and nothing more."

"I will try Bella. I would want sometime of relationship than nothing at all." I looked up to see his eyes and knew he wasn't lying. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Well I have to go because were going shopping and I need to pack. And you should be at school." I pointed out to him and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh well I guess I should. When are you leaving to go back…home?" He shied away from the word and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm leaving early Saturday morning. I say around 5:30." I stood up and went over to my bed. I started making my bed while Dante watched.

"Oh, that's so soon." I nodded and kept my gaze to the sheets. This is crazy. How can Dante still be here? I know we became friends again last night, but I also know he wants more than that. I lost my train of thought as I heard my cell ringing. I ran across the room, easily recognizing the ring tone for the person. I picked it up and smiled.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella. It's Edward."

"Edmund?"

"Edward."

"Eddie?"

"Stop fooling Bella. I know you know it's me." I started to laugh softly and I knew he was rolling his eyes.

"I know I just wanted to have some fun. Anyways shouldn't you be in school?" I walked into my closet, with my back turned to Dante and picked out clothes for the day.

"Well I should but I'm taking school off till you get back."

"Why I don't understand."

"Well when you were there at the school, I had some beautiful girl to stare at all the time and it was bearable. But now that she's gone its torture." I started laughing and so did he.

"Hmm I wonder who this girl is."

"I wonder who too." I laughed again and went back out to my room.

"Anyways Edward remember my ex-boyfriend Dante?"

"Yah I remember you saying he cheated on you or something like that."

"Okay well truth is. He's here with me right now."

"Bella what do you mean he's there with you?" Oh shit! He's angry now. Why did I say it like that? I gave him a reason to get mad with the way I phrased that.

"No not like that Edward I would never cheat on you. I love you way to much to do that. I was talking to him last night at the dance and we decided to be friends now."

"Bella I don't like the idea of this."

"Edward nothing bad will happen. I promise you that."

"Okay if you say so but please be careful."

"I will don't worry so much."

"But I need to worry."

"Why is that mister?"

"Well you're my girl and I need to watch out for you. I don't know how I will live if your not there with me anymore. Never to hear you or see you again. That would be unbearable beyond words. I would never survive here without you."

"Aww Edward you're so sweet." I heard Dante make a sound and I glared at him.

"Edward hold on a second k?"

"Anything for you." I started to laugh but quickly took care of Dante.

"Dante I'm sorry but you have to leave now."

"Whatever. Keep talking to your boyfriend."

"I will thanks."

"No problem." I glared at him, knowing he was sarcastic. I went to the door of my room and held it open for him.

"Don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out." I growled and he laughed without humour.

"I hope it does."

"You're such an ass. One minute were talking like friends and then you're such a jerk again. And I wonder why I didn't come back here to make amends. Now get the hell out of my house!" I yelled and he just looked amused.

"Same Bella I see. Isn't that what you said to me when I tried to make things right?"

_Flashback_

_I was home alone since Renee's on a trip for work. She won't be back for another 2 weeks. Where is she when I need her? I just caught Dante cheating on me and I can't even talk to her about it._

_Just then the door rang. I got up to answer not really paying attention to see who it was. As soon as I open the door, someone pushes me against the wall and kisses me. I try to fight him off but he's to strong so I just keep thrashing. He finally let's go and I see Dante standing in front of me. I shivered from seeing him so soon and he took that shiver the wrong way. He started to move his hands up my thighs but I push him away._

"_Dante what the fuck are you doing here?!" I yell at him and he just smiles._

"_I'm came to see my girl, of course."_

"_Dante I'm not your girl anymore. You chose to make things how they are right now, so don't go try changing them cause its not happening." I screamed in his face and his smile grew._

"_I love you too Bella." I lost it right there. I slapped him across the face harder than I thought I ever could. I gasped and moved away from him, scared of what he'll do now. But he just looked at me with these sad eyes, like he did nothing wrong and it was all my fault._

"_GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yell at him and walk to the door. I hold it open for him as he walks out and once he is I slam the door on him. I quickly lock all the doors and windows and just run up to my room._

_End of flashback_

I shivered from the memory and looked at him.

"Why don't we have a replay then." I leave my room and walk down to the front door, with him following closely behind me. Once to the door I stop and he looks at me. I look at him and knew I couldn't stop what happened next.

I slapped him again. And I think this time was much harder. But I can't stop to think about it. I walked to the door and held it open for him. He looked at me surprise and I just glared at him.

"Now you wanted a replay so here it is. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at him and he walked out the door without another look back. I slam the door and quickly lock it and once I do I slide down to the floor with my back against the door. I can't believe that just happened. It was all going smoothly until this morning.

"Bella? Bella are you okay? Bella answer me?" I looked down to my hand and saw my phone. SHIT! Edward heard everything. I bring the phone to my ear and take a deep breath.

"I'm here and I'm fine."

"Bella you scared me. What happened?"

"Everything you heard is what happened. Look I have to go ill just see you Sunday. Love you bye." I hung up before he could answer me and threw my phone to the ground. I looked up towards the stairs and saw Rose and Alice there.

"What did you guy hear?"

"We heard and saw everything." Rose stated and I sighed.

"This sucks." They laughed and I smiled.

"So let's go get ready for shopping. Make it our last day here to shop." Alice was already bouncing up and down in excitement at the word shop. I laughed and stood up. I grabbed my cell and walked up the stairs to them.

"Well let's all get ready and then we can leave." They nodded their heads and we all went our separate ways to get ready. What am I going to do about Dante and Edward?

* * *

It was already out last day here and we were already to go. We could even leave tonight if we wanted. I had the suitcases ready to go in my car and we were all ready. The girls were even willing to leave tonight since the whole situation. Edward has tried calling me every moment he can but I usually get Rose or Alice to answer since I just can't talk to him. I need to be free from thinking about anything like that.

"So do you guys want to leave tonight or tomorrow?"

"Well we could leave tonight and drive at night."

"How cool would that be?" Alice was already bouncing on my bed, excited to see Jasper soon. I starting laughing and so did Rose.

"Anyways what you guys wanna do?"

"I think tonight."

"Tonight."

"Then tonight it is. Let's get going already then." We all left my room and as I took one last look a tear slipped from my eye. I wiped it away quickly and followed the girls downstairs. My mom was already asleep and I already said my goodbyes to her. We quietly snuck out of the house and got into my car. I quickly pulled out of the driveway and headed for the highway. Once on the highway I just sped down it faster than I have ever gone.

"Bella you're going a little fast." Rose said softly from the back seat.

"I'm okay I have perfect control and there's no cars on the road. Don't worry." Alice nodded her small head and I sped up quicker. I must have been going at least 250 already.

"BELLA! Slow down right now!" Rose screamed from the back seat and I slowly inched the gas down to 230.

"That better."

"Best ill probably get so yah." She mumbled and I laughed. The rest of the ride was spent listening to music and talking about what happened while we were away. I sped up again to 250 and this time no one complained. It was already 10 and we were pulling into a hotel. We were already more than halfway back home thanks to my driving. I parked and we all just went into the hotel with nothing and got a room. Once in the room I finally turned my phone back on and groaned. I had 2 unknown miss calls.

As I was putting my phone down it rang. Unknown number, wonder who it could be? I quickly answered the phone and wish I hadn't done that.

"Hello?"

"Bella finally you answer!" Oh Shit!

"What do you want?" I growled once I found my voice.

"I want to apologize." Soon as those words were heard I hung up on him. I threw my phone on to the table again and walked to the bed.

After we were all awake again, we left the hotel and drove like the same yesterday. We actually reached Forks by 4 on Sunday. As I drove through the comforting streets I thought about what happened with Dante.

I told him everything the night of the dance. We were getting along so good and then soon as I talk to Edward the whole purpose of trying to be friends is gone. I don't even get why we actually even tried to work at a friendship when we knew it wasn't going to work. Could it be because we wanted it to work so much that we ignored the truth right in front of our eyes. I must have been pretty oblivious then.

I finally turned into the driveway and parked the car. We all grabbed our bags and took the elevator up to our rooms. As I was walking to my room I noticed a new door in the hall way. But that can't be possible.

"Alice was there always a door here?"

"No, come look inside. I made this room just for you." She smiled and pulled me into the room. As I saw what was there I gasped. It was exactly like my dance studio back home. From the window to the sound system. From the colour to lets just say EVERYTHING!

"Alice why did you do this?"

"You don't like it?"

"Oh no not the puppy eyes. I do Alice but why did you spend money on this for me?"

"Cause your like a sister, your living here and you need a room to yourself to work off your steam. I hate when you drive fast." She pouted and I sighed. This was too much.

"Fine but if anything else has been renovated in this house for me you are so dead." The frown wiped off her face and a look of innocence came on.

"Opps. Don't go in your room just yet." She started to pull me to her room but instead I pulled her to mine. It's not like Alice can pull me. I opened the door to my room and stepped in. I just about fainted.

"ALICE!"

"Yes?" She answered in a small scared voice.

"What the hell is this?!"

"It's your room silly." Now she becomes all perky.

"This is not my room. This is a look-a-like from my room back home."

"I know I did it exactly cause I knew how much you loved that room and how much you missed it. Especially that window." I sighed in frustration and tuned her voice out. I grabbed my luggage took it into my room and got change. Once I was done I went into the dance studio, locked the door from them and blasted some music.

Then I just danced for hours, doing random routines I remember to forget about all my worries.

**A.N. I know that was a long wait for this but I hope its good enough. Please review and thank to you who have been reviewing. Ill try to put a new chapter up as quick as I can.**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	31. Chapter 30

**A.N. THIS IS SUPERLY IMPORTANT!!**

**This will be the SECOND LAST chapter of this story. I finally figure out how to end it and I will in the next chapter. I do NOT know if there will be a sequel but I will have a POLL up on my profile to see how many want a sequel.**

**On with the story…**

I left the studio around 5 and headed into my room. I went straight into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once I was done I started to unpack everything in my bags and put every last piece of clothing I had away. Once I was done that I headed downstairs and ate a really quick breakfast. After breakfast I headed back upstairs to my room and just collapsed on the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was drifting off to sleep before you could say Boo!

* * *

I woke up suddenly to someone shaking me.

"Bella wake up already." I would recognize that voice anywhere. My eyes snapped open and soon as I saw the picture in front of me I started to smile.

"I missed you." I snaked my arms around his neck and held him tightly.

"I missed you so much. I'm so glad your back now." His voice was muffled against my neck and I laughed.

"It's good to be back." I pulled back and smiled at him. I slowly leaned forward to him, my eyes locked with his the whole time. And when our lips were almost touching I stopped.

"I love you so much." I whispered and closed the space between us and kissed him roughly. He kissed back just as eagerly and I smiled against his lips. I pulled back from him after a bit and found him smiling.

"So what did you do while I was gone?"

"Well I mostly just hung out with the guys as we waited for our girlfriends to call us." He shrugged and I laughed.

"That's cute." He smiled which just made me smile. It really was nice being back here with him. To see him here with me, sitting beside me on my bed and seeing him so happy.

"So where is everyone?"

"They all went out for dinner."

"Oh. Well we can have dinner here. Ill make you some."

"No. How about I make you dinner while you watch?"

"Sounds good to me." He laughed when I smiled at him.

"Okay then." He picked me up from the bed and threw me over his shoulder.

"Edward put me down." I screamed in between my laughter.

"No way Bella, your mine." I started laughing again and it just felt so natural.

"So Bella what will you like to eat?"

"Anything that's quick and easy."

"Okay sounds yummy." I laughed and softly heard him laugh. Once we were down the stairs, he walked into the kitchen and brought me over to the counters. He placed me on top of one and stood in front of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. He smiled and I laughed. Edward closed the small space between us and we started to have a heavy make out session.

"Wow, first time I see Bella in a week and she's making out with Edward." I heard everyone laugh and Emmett's loud voice. I quickly broke apart and looked over to find everyone there. I smiled at them and they just laughed.

"Hi everyone."

"Bella we brought you and Edward food." Alice held up a bag and walked over to place it on the counter.

"Thanks." Edward was still facing my way trying to catch his breath. I was still trying to catch my breath but I also was trying to not let it show.

"So you guys were really at it?" Emmett walked over to the counter and hopped up on one from across me. My face started to blush and they all just laughed.

"It's good to see you too Emmett."

"It's always good to see me Bella." He stuck out his chest and I just rolled my eyes. Everyone took a seat somewhere in the kitchen while I let my legs fall from around Edward. He stepped back and took a seat beside me on the counter.

"So what's new with everyone here?"

"Well we just came back from dinner and we were about to watch a movie here." Jasper told me and pulled Alice onto his lap.

"Oh sounds like fun. I'm in."

"Same here." Edward looked at Emmett and he winked. I started to laugh and Edward just rolled his eyes.

"What room though?"

"I say Bella's room because I just got it down and it's all nice." Alice suggested and everyone nodded.

"Okay my room then but first let me and Edward eat." They agreed and we all talked about what happened in our week while me and Edward ate.

Nothing much really happened in Forks and apparently the guys were bored out of their minds since we weren't here with them. After they told us what happened with them, we told our story from the beginning when we first went to my old school to the dance but nothing after it. The guys were laughing by the time we finished telling them about our first day there. They couldn't believe that we went over there and starting bitching at Angel. But when the dance came the guys were a little jealous and a little angry since we had to dance with other guys. But we all promised no other man could steal our hearts from them. The calmed down after a bit and the food was all gone. We headed up to my room after choosing to watch Transformers.

"Bella your rooms amazing now. I love the window." Jasper comment with wide eyes as he stared out the window.

"Thanks I do too."

"This is exactly how Bella's room in Arizona looks. I knew how much she loved it so I made it exactly like it."

"Alice is also forgetting she copied Bella's dance studio at her house in Arizona." Rose chimed in and I glared at her. They didn't need to now I danced.

"Bella you dance?" Edward looked at me surprised and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe." I squeaked and the girls got up.

"Edward grab Bella and everyone follow." Alice demanded and soon I was in the air back on Edward's shoulder. This is twice in one day now.

We walked into the dance studio and I groaned knowing they were going to make me dance.

"Bella you're going to show them how good you dance, got it?" Alice looked over a little menacing and I shrunk back against Edward. I nodded quickly and she smiled in satisfaction. She pulled everyone to sit down on the side as I went to the sound system. I shut the door on the way so no music would leave the room and I could concentrate better. I don't know why but I always seem to focus more when the door is closed and I know no one can bug me. I quickly started the song Lollipop by Lil Wayne. I really like this song at the moment and I wanted to dance to it so I made up a routine last night.

"I made this dance up last night when I was dancing to let my frustration go." They gave me confused glances but I ignored them. The song started up and I started dancing. I made sure each move was quick and sharp just like it should be. As I danced I looked over and saw the guys with shocked expressions while Alice and Rose had smug looks on their face. I winked at them and the girls laughed. The song was just finishing up and when I did the last move, everyone clapped.

"Bella that was unbelievable." Edward was trying to find his voice but he was to shocked I think. Emmett and Jasper just nodded their heads looking like idiots.

"Okay now enough dancing lets go back and watch the movie." I left the room quickly and went to my room. I quickly jumped onto my bed and sighed. Everyone piled into my room finding areas to sit around the room with their love ones. Edward came over to the bed and sat down with me. He lay down behind me and pulled me down so I was lying against his body. He wound his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and smiled to myself.

I never thought I would actually be here with Edward right now. But I glad I am, cause I know he will never hurt me like Dante.

Alice quickly turned the movie on and shut the lights off. As soon as it was dark I could feel Edward's lips on the back of my neck softly kissing me and I swatted his shoulder.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked in a small innocent voice.

"Stop distracting me, I want to watch the movie."

"I'm distracting?" He kissed my neck again and I could feel his lips go into a smiled.

"Yes you are so stop." He laughed but he did stop for like 10 minutes and I had to tell him to stop again. But I never got mad, it was actually quite funny.

The movie was nearly over when my cell started to ring.

"Sorry ill go answer that." I quickly untangled myself from Edward and went to my phone. I went into my closet and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella, its me Dante and I'm so sorry."

"Why are you calling me? I'm not going to forgive you so give up."

"Bella I can't live without you. Please come back to Arizona and stay this time. Leave Forks and come stay here with your mom. I need to see you again Bella, I can't live here without you."

"Well get use to it cause your going to have to." I growled back.

"No I don't. Please come back I know you want to."

"I actually don't. I'm happy right here with my friends and _boyfriend_. I love them all and I wouldn't give them up for anything in the world. So why would I give them all up for you?"

"Cause I know you still love me. I saw it in your eyes Bella."

"No you didn't see anything cause I don't love you Dante. I haven't loved you for like a year or two and I never will again. Those feelings are gone and they will never come back because I love Edward now and only him. Those feelings for him won't change like they did with you. Cause I know he won't hurt me like you did."

"He will Bella. Just wait till the day comes and he will."

"No he won't cause we love each other and _he's_ not _you._ Something you will never understand. I tried being with you Dante and it didn't work you cheated on me. I tried being friends with you but that didn't work either because you wanted to be with me. So now that's leaves me one choice left to try."

"And what's that?"

"To act like you never existed. That those years in my life never happened because you never existed. And let me give you a tip. To make things easier, I never existed to you either. Just think of things that way from now on. Good bye forever Dante, hope you have a good life and that you don't screw it up."

"Bella don't do this come on."

"No this is happening so leave me alone from now on. Bye." I quickly hung up the phone and threw it into a shelf of shoes. I sunk down onto the chair in my closet and let my head hang in my hands.

Dante does not exist to me. He's not in my life anymore and those years with him never happened. I never loved a guy Dante and I don't even know a guy named Dante. It's all over now and I'm actually happy.

I might have just cut the last string holding me back to Arizona but now that it's gone I'm free. I don't ever have to worry about things from Arizona again since nothing is there for me anymore. Even my mom is moving away from there so I will never have to go there ever again. It's all over and I like it that way.

"Bella are you okay?" Edwards's voice came through the door and I quickly ran to it. I pulled the door open and hugged him. He was frozen at first but quickly hugged me back.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect, it's all over now." He looked confused but I saw Alice and Rose smiled in understanding.

"I don't get it."

"You don't have to." I smiled up at him and he still looked confused. "Let's just finish watching the movie." We went back and lay on the bed and finished watching the movie.

* * *

It was Monday once again and it was actually a pretty excited week. Graduation was just 2 weeks away and all exams were this week. I might not have been in school for like 3 months but my teachers say since my grades were so good, that if I passed the exams with good marks I can graduate. So the rest of the week passed by quickly and it was nice to be at school once again. Lauren or Jessica never bugged me again and every time they pasted by me I would laugh at them. Alice, Rose and me went shopping for our prom dresses since prom was night week. We found the perfect dresses for each other and were all pretty excited. I promised Rose and Alice I would do their hair and make up since they say I can do it better than any salon worker they know.

Everyone was ready to leave high school and go into the real world. But grad wasn't a little tint event compared to prom. Everyone wanted it to come already so we could have the night of our lives. But I have to say that I want a little more time before I get to have the night of my life.

**A.N. So the next FINAL chapter will be about prom as you can probably read from the last two paragraphs. Anyways I have decided to end this story since it will be 31 chapters which in my opinion is a lot. And also there's not too much to write about anymore unless I make up a whole other problem in the story and honestly I don't want to work so much right now. But if you guys honestly want a sequel and if there are a lot of you that do I might make that happen. But if there's only one or two then I don't want to do that.**

**So vote on my page or tell me in a review and I will think about it and see how many of you do want one. Thanks to everyone who had reviewed and also if you have reviewed most of the time please let me know so I can mention your name.**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	32. Chapter 31! FINAL CHAPTER! :

**A.N. OMG OMG OMG! This is the last CHAPTER to ever be written for the story Secrets to be told sooner or later.**

**I actually have something funny to say about that chapter. So I planned out that preview and I planned the name and everything but then when I actually put the preview up and all. I look at the name and see that it's wrong. The real title to this story was SUPPOSED to be Secrets ARE to be told sooner or later not Secrets to be told sooner or later. So if you never really got the title that might help you understand a little more.**

**Anyways I still can't believe this is the final chapter to my story. I'm going to miss everyone and I'm going to miss writing this story. I thought I would be glad having the story finally over but it's actually kind of sad. Anyways enough of me blabbing on and on.**

**Let's read this last and final chapter. Sigh Final chapter :(**

It was the night before prom and with Alice and Rose freaking out it wasn't the greatest thing. They were so worried about me not having enough time to all 3 of ours make up and hair. They didn't want me to be the only one without any make up on and my hair looking like its usual. They promised to save me the most time for myself and I laughed at them which only mad them mad.

So now here I was sitting in my dance studio with the door open watching as the two ran past the room like 20 times already. Rose finally moved into the house with us just last week when we got back. Her parents said she was going to be living alone sooner or later so why not now. So now the 3 of us were all living together in one amazing mansion with amazing rooms. But I think the best part for all of us, was knowing that they would be there in the next room when we woke up in the morning and when we fell asleep at night.

As I danced randomly waiting for time to pass by, I watched as they ran by the room over and over again. We all already found our dresses and shoes at some store called J'aime Ma Vie. The stuff in that store was gorgeous. **(I made this store up random, its means I love my life in French. I don't know why I named the store that but I like how it sounds in French! :)**

Rose's dress was a gorgeous fuchsia pink with some gold accents to it. It was a long dress but had a slit on the left side going all the way up, so it was a bit above mid-thigh. The neck line went about to the belly button but it had 3 gold beaded triangles straps holding the side together. The gold straps went around to the back and met there. The back was all open with those 3 gold straps and 2 small straps connected to the top gold strap to hold the dress up. The back of the dress started just above the butt and the dress flowed out from there. Her shoes were simple gold heeled ankle strapped shoes.

Alice's dress was this amazing Alice style dress. It had fun written all over it. The dress was a long black flowing down with white polka dots all over it. It was strapless heart shaped neckline. Then around her waist area a big silky red ribbon pulled around to the back to make a big sort of long bow. Her shoes were classical red heels that also strapped around the ankles like Rosalie's.

Last but not least was my dress. It was_ the_ dress for me and it looked like the dress was made just for me. It fit perfectly and as soon as I put it there was no buts' about it. The dress is a metallic pink colour with gold. It had a plunging neckline that is highlighted by gold detail at the shoulders and a gold belt at the waist. The floor length skirt has a high front slit and the gold back straps criss-cross. It was the best dress I have ever bought and will wear. My shoes were simple gold heels with a little diamond heart hanging of the ankle straps. When the light hit the heart the _right_ way it would shine like a million little diamonds. I also got a matching gold chain with a diamond heart a bit bigger than the one on my shoe.

Enough about that let me focus back on them running around. Rose ran out of her room at least 15 times now. Alice has to be at least 24 times. She has to be the most hyper girl I have ever seen and known. After the song I was dancing to finished, I headed back to my room and went into the bathroom. I quickly showered and changed into my pjs. After my hair was halfway dry I crawled into my bed and snuggled into the blankets. But before I go to sleep maybe I should call Edward. I grabbed my cell and went back to lying on my pillow.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Edward."

"Bella it's nice to hear from you since I will be tortured all tomorrow." I laughed and I knew he was rolling his eyes at me.

"Hahaha! Very funny, Bella. But seriously it will be, you kicked the guys out at 7 and then tell us we can't see you till tomorrow and that's when were picking you up for prom. How do you expect me to react?" He grumbled and I laughed again.

"I don't know Edward but you sure need to find a way soon. But trust me it will all pay off for you when you see me tomorrow night. Anyways Edward, I'm going to go to sleep now since I have such a long day ahead of me tomorrow. I have two faces to work on and two heads to work on also. Then I got to do my own face and head."

"But Bella, it's only 10."

"Yah and that's pretty late considering what I have to work on tomorrow. Ill send you a text in the morning and nothing more. I love you Edward. Night."

"Love you too Bella, sweet dreams." I hung up my cell and placed it on my night side table.

* * *

Just moments later I heard footsteps running across the hallway towards my room and then my bedroom door slammed open.

"Bella wake up we have to start getting ready." Alice yelled while jumping onto my bed and then of all things she started jumping.

"Alice I just fell asleep, wake me up in the morning." I grumbled and rolled over to the side she wasn't on.

"Bella you've been sleeping since 10 last night. It's already 7 in the morning and time for you to wake up." She started laughing and I turned over to look at the clock.

"OMG I seriously thought it was still last night." She started laughing and started to skip out the room.

"Rose got us food, ill bring yours up for you. Rose is showering now so when you're done eating you can start on her hair."

"Okay sounds good to me." I let my head fall back to my pillow and heard her laughing on her way out. Oh, right I have to text Edward. I lifted my head up and searched for my phone. I grabbed it and started my text to him.

_Morning Edward! Well here's that text I promised you. Anyways ill see you later when I look all glamorous. And I know you will love the dress cause you seem to love everything I wear. Lol! I could wear a garbage bag and you would still love it. Anyways ill see you later. Love you boo. 3_

Alice was back in moments with my food which I ate so quickly her jaw was open slightly just staring at me.

"I was dancing last night and then went to sleep. That wasn't smart of me since everyone knows you should eat after excursing, so I was hungry. Gawd stop looking at me like that." She started laughing hysterically when I said "gawd." Rose came in my room moments later with her hair all wet and she looked just as hyper as Alice. Not a good thing at all. We went into my bathroom and she sat in the "chair."

So once I was done drying her hair, I started working to make it all windblown kind of look by teasing it here and there and shaking it out with my hand. Once I was done teasing her hair, I pushed it all to one side of her head and it looked windblown but perfect. I loosely-when I mean loosely like superbly loosely- curled a few areas of her hair and then shook it out all over again. Once that was done, I sprayed a lot of hair spray on and sent her on her way.

"ALICE GET YOUR LITTLE SKINNY ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and she was there in moments. I pushed her into the chair and she started pouting. I mumbled a sorry and she laughed.

"'S, okay." I finished drying her hair and started to get to work on it. I pulled some of her hair to the side and thanked god that her hair was at least shoulder length by now. All just for prom, how cute is that. I pulled her bangs to the right and started curling all her hair. It took around like 1 and half hours and once it was all done curling. I sprayed her hair with loads and loads of hairspray and she started coughing. I started laughing and she glared till I shut up. After that was done I ran my hand threw her hair and shook it all around. I quickly fixed the hair line so it was to the right like the curled bangs and sighed. I sent her on her way to get me some lunch and in 20 minutes she was back with chicken grilled salad. I slowly ate that up while drinking a nice cool can of pop. I had all my make up items laid on the counter and was looking threw each one, deciding which one to use on Rose and Alice. I'm glad I just picked up all new make up from M.A.C. or else this day wouldn't be happening at all. I laughed thinking how crazy the two of them would go if I didn't have the make up they needed. Once I was finished eating and got the make up ready for Rose I decided to have some fun.

"ROSE, BRING YOUR EARRINGS WITH YOU AND I RAN OUT OF MAKEUP TO MATCH YOUR DRESS SO HURRY SO WE CAN TEST SOME THINGS OUT!" She was there before you could say her full name, and that means something. I started cracking up at the look on her face it was priceless.

"I was joking Rose, I got the makeup you need so don't worry."

"Why the hell did you do that then?" She glared ferociously at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"I just wanted you here quicker?" I raised my shoulders up and down while trying to look innocent. She rolled her eyes and I laughed. She sat down in the chair and I quickly started to work on her make up. I went for the dark eyes with a light lip colour. **(All make up is like the make up on the girls in the prom dress pictures)**

I finished her make up after an hour and then started on Alice. I did Alice's makeup so it was dark eyes with natural looking lips. Once Alice was done I sent her on her way and jumped into the shower. I quickly showered and then dried my hair. I styled my hair so it was wavy and long. I just got fresh dye and pink highlights last week so it was all good. I made my hair all wavy and windblown like Rose's. I put this gel type thing on my pink streaks which made them stand out even more than before. I sprayed my hair with hairspray and quickly checked the time. It was already 4 and the guys were picking us up at 7:30, leaves me 3 and half hours. I ran back into my bathroom and started on my make up. I went with a sort of dark eye look with full pink lush lips. I worked on my makeup till 6:30 and ran into the bedroom. I went into my closet and slipped my dress onto my body. Once my dress was on I placed my matching earrings and necklace and bracelet on. They were all were the same with the little diamond heart. I took my shoes and clutch out of the closet and set them onto my bed.

"ALICE, ROSE COME HERE SO I CAN DO TOUCH UPS!" They came sashaying in my room modelling their dresses for me and I whistled at them.

"You girls look amazing but come into the bathroom right away, we don't have much time or else I would still be complimenting you." They followed me in and I quickly fixed up their make up and hair before the guys came. Just then I heard the door bell ring. Alice said she would get it with Rose while I put my shoes on. They left my room and I quickly put my shoes on and put my cell into my clutch. I went back into the bathroom and retouched every thing one time quickly. I went back into my room and into the closet to look at the wall length mirror. My dress flowed around my legs perfectly, the gold waist band standing out against the pink. The little diamonds catching the light in the closet and reflecting different colours it catches. This _will_ be my night.

"Bella come on down, Edward's dying to see you and we have to go." I left my room after shutting my door and took the elevator down. Soon as the doors open I stepped out and Edward turned to face me. His jaw dropped as soon as he saw me.

"Bella…you look…am-beautifully stunning." He placed different words around and soon got some type of sentence out. I smiled and walked over to him. I have to say he looked handsome in a suit.

"You look quite beautifully stunning yourself tonight." He rolled his eyes at me and I laughed. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged him.

"This will be the night of our lives." He whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"Stop being all mushy and lets go to the prom." Alice pulled us apart and dragged us out of the house.

"What are we driving in anyways?" Rose looked around for a car and then we all saw it. You could hear 3 different gasps from all the girls. The guys just laughed at our reactions and pulled along their girlfriends.

"Stretch SUV limo?!" I managed to sputter out and Edward laughed while rolling his eyes.

"We all wanted to be together and of course we would want our space." Everyone laughed and we all climbed in. The ride there was mostly us taking pictures and laughing as we made funny faces.

We were at the school shortly- of course it was in the gym. It was probably the only room in town big enough for a dance. When we paid our tickets and got inside I started to laugh a little. There were actual balloon arches and twisted garlands of pastel crepe paper festooning the walls. The school actually made the gym look half decent. When we got there we all went straight to the dance floor and we just danced the night away. The first slow song was amazing. Dancing with Edward just made me feel even better knowing he was right there with me. On the next slow song I danced with Emmett.

"You look beautiful tonight Bella." Aww, always with the compliments.

"Thank you Emmett, as do you." He rolled his eyes and snorted. I laughed and he slowly started to laugh. I looked over to find Edward dancing with Alice. She was so tiny compared to Edward; I wonder what she would look like dancing with Emmett.

"I'm glad you're finally happy with Edward, Bella."

"So am I Emmett but I think the best thing is, knowing you and Rose are happy. You guys are perfect for each other and I love seeing you guys together." His skin took a little pink tint to it and I laughed.

"Did I, Isabella Marie Swan, just make Emmett McCarty, blush?" I feigned horror and he rolled his eyes again.

"You can be so over dramatic sometimes Bell." I laughed and he rolled his eyes yet again.

"That's 3 times rolling your eyes at me." I smiled and he laughed. Just then the song ended and the others came to join us. We started to dance again until yet another slow song came on. This time I danced with Jasper.

"Having fun tonight Bella? Is it the night of your life?" He used heavy sarcasm and I laughed.

"Actually Jasper I truly am. Being here with everyone I love makes it the night of my life."

"No sarcasm so you're actually enjoying yourself?" He looked horrified and I just kept laughing.

"Truly. Aren't you?" I raised my eyebrows up and it was his turn to laugh.

"I am. I got the girl I love here with me. How could I not be enjoying myself?" I faked horror.

"Jasper you love me? I'm sorry but I love Edward, you're like a brother to me." He looked at me like I was crazy and I started laughing like crazy. Since the song was still going and it was a slow song some people stared at me like I was crazy.

"No Bella I don't love you," I looked at him and his eyes went wide. "No I mean I love you as a sister but I was talking about Alice not you." I started laughing like crazy and he looked confused.

"Jasper I knew you were talking about Alice the whole time, just wanted to mess with you a little." He laughed and smiled at me. I just smiled back innocently.

"Same old Bella." I laughed at his comment and he just shook his head. I looked over to Rosalie dancing with Edward and Alice with Emmett. I could barely see Alice since she was behind Emmett.

"Jasper, look at Alice." He looked around him and spotted her there. He started to laugh and I rolled my eyes.

"You can barely see her behind Emmett." He laughed and I just shook my head. Just then the song ended and Edward was at my side in a moment with Rosalie.

"Hey guys." They both said hi and I smiled, this truly was turning into a good night.

"I'm thirsty; you want to get something to drink Edward?" He nodded his head and smiled at me. I grabbed his hand and we walked to the punch. Edward poured 2 cups and handed me one of them. I brought him over to a table and we sat down. I took a sip of my punch and my face scrunched up.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Oh nothing, someone just spiked the punch." He laughed and started to drink his. I did the same as him and the "punch" was gone in moments.

"So Bella you having fun?"

"Its way better that you're here with me." I leaned in and was about to kiss him when I heard _Adam._ I haven't talked to Adam since I showed up as Shay. I turned my head to him and he was smiling.

"Hey Bella, Edward." I waved and smiled.

"Bella, can I talk to you quickly?" I probably looked confused and he laughed. "Nothing bad I promise." I stood up and followed him a few feet away from Edward.

"Okay Bella you don't have to say anything really. I just want to tell you that I still want to be best friends like we were before and that this time lets not lose touch with each other." I smiled and laughed. He looked a little hurt but he was thinking I was laughing at him. Opps!

"Adam, I'm not laughing at you. I like your idea about being friends again and to talk to each other every once in a while this time. So let's make that a deal. That'll no matter how far we are from each other we'll still call or e-mail or something to the other person." I stuck out my hand for him to shake and he smiled while shaking my hand.

"It's good to talk to again Bella. But Edward wants you back now so ill talk to you soon." I laughed and hugged him before I went back to Edward.

"Come on, let's dance." I pulled him up to his feet and brought him to the dance floor. We started to dance like no tomorrow again and it was so much fun. While we danced, we got closer every minute the song played and I loved knowing that he was always right there with me.

The song ended and the dj came onto the microphone.

"Okay now it's nearly time for the night of your lives to end. We have one more slow song before everyone has to leave. So this song goes out to Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale, and Alice Brandon from your boyfriends. This song goes to you girls." The song You and Me by Lifehouse started to play over the speakers and I looked over to Edward. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his around my waist.

"No way had you done that. That's the sweetest thing." I looked at him and he smiled.

"Of course I did. I needed a song just for you and me, just like the songs called. It's only about you and me now, no one else." I smiled at him and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward…. I still can't believe that were together." I closed my eyes and swayed to the music with him.

"And why do you say that?" There was humour in his voice and I laughed a little.

"Well when I first met you I hated you. We had that awful first date and then at school I dumped the water on your head." I started to laugh remembering both times I did it to him. "Anyways and then we had that hot, weird make out in the parking lot. And then I bitched slapped you. And then I see you at the mall and you were being your old annoying self and I ran away for a month. Then I come back and give you that chance at the movies and I saw you kiss Jessica. So at the club I was mad and did something stupid but you saved me from that awful guy but right there and then made me want to tell you the truth.

"I ran away Edward cause I was scared. I had friends better than anyone could dream of and I was seriously falling for some guy who was a little playa. I was falling head over heals and I was freaked. But then I heard you and Adam talking that day in Blue Point. You said you would have done anything for me, changed yourself just to make me happy. I was surprised because I didn't even know you Edward and you were willing to change for me. And you did, you changed everything just for me and showed me the true you. And I must say I love the real you." He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"That's funny Bella because truth is I was scared from the moment I met you. The moments I talked to you I was falling hard for you. And before you I never fell for a girl like that. It was hard to comprehend and I was so freaked out cause you could make me do things that others couldn't. When I first saw you in the cafeteria I couldn't look away. Your beauty captured my eye and it wouldn't let me look away for even a second. So when you sat down, I took my chance but you didn't care who I was. You treated me like just everyone else while other girls would gush over me. And to be honest that made me fight for you that much more. With you being all sarcastic and feisty, just being your true self made me fall that much harder. And I was freaking out so I acted like the jerk everyone knew me as. I didn't want to fall for you, I barely knew you but yet I was. So I freaked and was a jerk to you.

"But in the end I got over my fear and wanted to know you better. Wanted to fall for you all over again. And in this past year I fell for you every time I saw you. But I'm happy that I fell for you so quickly and got to know you or else I wouldn't have the love of my life right here in my arms. Where would I be without you? I don't even know. So thank you Bella for making me the person I am today." I was truly touched when he was finished.

"Edward I didn't make you like this, you made yourself like this. I was just there along the side loving you." He laughed and lifted my chin up to look at him. The song was on its last chorus and it was all perfect.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

"I love you Edward Anthony Mason." We slowly closed the space between us and our lips touched. There was that same jolt of electricity running through our bodies just like the other times. And it was all perfect.

Coming to Forks I thought I would hate it here and move back to Arizona. But soon as I got here, I made a new family of people I love. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice have been amazing to me and I love them so much it would kill me to leave them again. I think I would literally die trying. We made a unspoken bond with each other that first day I sat with them at the lunch table and that bond hasn't been broken even through the worse conditions and to me that's means the world. Their, the family and friends I always dreamed of having. Actually their so much better than anything I dreamed of.

Then there's Edward. I fell for him to fast and freaked. But truth is I loved him since I first saw him. Just like love at first sight, amazing I always thought it never existed but truth is it does. And I have an amazing story to tell about it. I just can't believe someone as sweet and amazing as Edward was meant for me. He's better than anything I could ever imagine and were just meant to be. Can't believe I found my soul mate just at the age of 17, while still in high school.

Let's just say I have the perfect family, friends and boyfriend in my life now and I wouldn't trade them for the world.

Finally my life is perfect!

**A.N. OMG that's the end everyone and I'm actually pretty upset it's over. I hope no ones to upset over the ending but I think it was a good way to end it. Anyways there's a poll on my page or you can vote in a review for a sequel.**

**1) Yes I want a sequel to secrets to be told sooner or later**

**OR**

**2) No I don't want a sequel, it will be too much.**

**So please tell me your thoughts so I know if you guys want one. And, if people can review and at least help me to raise my review numbers up high one last time that would be amazing.**

**So leaving this story with 32 chapters, 511 reviews, around 83722 words, around 47427 hits, 4 c2s, 151 favs, and 207 alerts. Now I say that's pretty good for a story written by me!**

**Anyways I would love to thank:**

**bellamarieswancullen **

**YOU ARE AMAZING! YOU ONLY MISSED ONE CHAPTER!! Thank you so much and also you were always one of the first to comment!**

**For first 15 chapters these people have reviewed mostly all the time:**

**bellamarieswancullen **

**GrlWithoutAName**

**in-the-shadows-i-hide **

**melissamarie173 **

**Eternal-Damnation-In-Love **

**FlapWazzleAnonymous **

**Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper **

**Twilightaddict **

**itsasouthernthing**

**Now these people have reviewed mostly for the whole story:**

**bellamarieswancullen **

**barbiedoll123**

**itsasouthernthing **

**CrystalHeart01**

**Twilightaddict**

**Okay these people may not have reviewed all the time or whatever but they wrote reviews a lot of the time and were close to half and their reviews made my day! **

**in-the-shadows-i-hide **

**jalice14 **

**Eternal-Damnation-In-Love **

**JaspersAngel**

**Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper **

**vampires-are-forever **

**GrlWithoutAName **

**FlapWazzleAnonymous **

**melissamarie173**

**Thanks to everyone and thanks for reading my story. Here is my one last and final good bye.**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	33. Ready for the unexpected?

**Okay I know it's been a long time but I'm here to say if there will or will not be a sequel. There never really was a chance with this vote.**

**The poll received 27(81) Yes and 6(18) no.**

**In reviews I got 13 saying yes and 4 saying no.**

**So obviously with these facts you can see which one won.**

**Yes, you're right the sequel did win so it looks like I will be doing a sequel.**

**But I do have to say this in advance that with this story will come so much drama it will be hard to keep track of.**

**The unexpected will be happening and the expected will be long gone from your mind.**

**You won't expect the next thing a bit cause it will be different beyond words.**

**Nothing will ever be the same for these 6 as they go away to university in Arizona.**

**Living in Bella's old house with just the 6 of them can bring up some old memories both good and bad.**

**But which memories will be the past and which will be the future?**

**Most importantly who will be the past and who will be the future?**

**Are you guys still sure your ready for the unexpected?**


	34. IM BACKKKKK

IM BACKKKKKK EVERYONEEEEE!! Okay so I know it's been months since I said there would be a sequel and months since I last wrote for Secrets to be Told Sooner or Later and with the new sequel I'm writing it will be frustrating for _everyone_. I'm now in high school which is much more important than writing my stories on here, even though I love it. Anyways I will have some trouble updating as often as I used to so please don't be expecting it so often. I know you will get frustrated by that and so will I.

ALSO I am changing my penname to Hateful Loving. Just so everyone knows that it's still me and not someone else. Also I have to get back into the feel of writing with my characters personality's from Secrets to be Told Sooner or Later so if it sounds off please let me know how and why.

Oh right I will have the sequel up either later today or tomorrow so do watch out for it. I will be calling it "Hateful Loving". Make sure you do watch out for it!


End file.
